Snowflake Kisses
by Ravens Kiss
Summary: When forced to play babysitter to Hermione, Severus finds himself fighting an internal battle. Can he win? And what will the outcome be?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, I've been working on it for sometime and figured I'd finally post it. The first 7 chapters are up and hopefully more to come if you guys like it and if I can break my writers block. Please read and review, all comments would be appreciated but please be gentle. Thanks.

* * *

The snow fell steadily beyond the large windows, the dancing light of the torches lining the long and quiet corridor spilling out onto the thick blanket of white that seemed to be trying to swallow the entire world. Hoots and hollers of excitement and playfulness drifted on the bitterly cold air that turned cheeks and noses embarrassing shades of red. But the cold was ignored and forgotten as students cavorted in the snow, several snowball fights commencing as a dark figure stood watching in a bitter silence at the large window. Pale thin lips curled into a sneer as he watched the students, his chilling gaze full of contempt and displeasure at seeing their youthful happiness. 

Coal black eyes remained intently focused on the nauseating image of children at play, appearing as so many black dots in a sea of white as they frolicked carelessly, thoughts of exams and homework quickly erased from their minds by the snow. His eyes narrowed into a deeper glare as he tried in vain to ignore the gliding approach of the old man, his blazing white hair and beard stark against the vibrant and glittering purple robes. _A blind man could see those robes from a mile off!_ he thought to himself almost smugly.

"A beautiful sight isn't it?" Dumbledore mused in his calm, almost sing-song voice, his hand sweeping fluidly through the air gesturing towards the picture before them. A malcontent grunt was all he received in answer as Snape crossed his arms across his chest, his scowl intensifying as he continued to watch the laughing students, snowballs flying haphazardly through the air in flurries, some of them seeking out their targets with suspicious accuracy.

"I do believe there is some prohibited use of magic going on Professor" Snape sneered, Dumbledore's response of a rich and hearty chuckle doing nothing to quell his mounting displeasure. His laughter was full of warmth and comfort as it reverberated off the cold stone walls, though Dumbledore soon realized that his laughter would no more melt the icy barricades around Professor Snape than it would heat the equally impenetrable walls of Hogswarts.

"Severus, can you not find some happiness at this time of year?" he asked, his voice maintaining its light and airy quality that could so easily calm a distressed student, though a small hint of sadness crept into his tone at his fellow Professor's unwillingness to enjoy the holidays.

"Indeed I can Albus, I eagerly anticipate the holidays when all is quiet and there are no more insolent, whining brats to interrupt my solitude" Snape replied, his sneer softening just a little into a small grin of pleasure as he imaged the approaching silence and seclusion he would be granted at the end of term.

Dumbledore's sigh echoed in the otherwise empty corridor as he glanced at the dark figure standing beside him, his bottomless black eyes narrowed and calculating, his lips pursed in a combination of a scowl and a strained smile.

"How long have we known each other dear boy?" Dumbledore asked almost solemnly.

"Longer than I care to remember" was the harsh and clipped reply he received.

"And in all these long years, have you ever been truly happy Severus?" Dumbledore inquired as he laid a frail looking hand upon Snape's narrow shoulder.

"I have no need for happiness Albus, emotions are foolish things reserved for the young and senile" at this he glanced at Dumbledore, grinning internally at the frown he received in return. "They are a waste of time and energy, they only complicate life. No, I find I am much more productive without them" Snape replied in his rough, dark voice as he struggled to restrain his lips from twitching into a grin as he observed the scowl of frustration and exasperation flicker across the old man's face. Seeing Snape's pleasure at his own frustration with the man's stubborn nature Dumbledore decided then and there that he would somehow bring true joy into the solemn man's life.

Little did Snape know, but his little rant of the uselessness of happiness had only added fuel to Dumbledore's determination to somehow bring joy to the ghost of a man that had haunted the halls of Hogwarts for so long.

"Will you be present at tonight's feast Severus?" Dumbledore inquired with that damned ever-present twinkle in his eye. Finally turning to look him in the eye with his own gleaming orbs of jet black, Snape snarled almost viciously,

"Do I have a choice?" Smiling broadly in what Snape considered to be the most annoying manner Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder almost tenderly and answered,

"Very well dear boy, I will see you tonight in the Great Hall, but for now I have a few matters to clear up before the end of term." Knowing better than to wait for any semblance of a reply Dumbledore quickly strode away softly humming to himself while leaving Snape to stare out the window shrouded in his melancholy mood.

Scowling so severely that his eyebrows almost completely covered his equally dark eyes Snape fumed at Dumbledore's need to constantly meddle in the life of others. _Damn bloody fool, trying to make everyone nice and happy! Happiness is a waste, it never did me any good!_ Once more focusing on the rowdy students beyond the window his lips curved into a positively wicked grin as he watched the utterly wretched and annoying Harry Potter having a snowball fight with his friends; with a languid flick of his wand Snape watched in delight as the tree beneath which Potter was standing dumped all of it's snow on him, his friends immediately erupting into crippling bouts of laughter. Swiftly turning and walking away with a grin of devilish amusement plastered across his face he thought, _well perhaps a little happiness is not too bad._


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Hall was filled with an almost deafening amount of laughter and exuberant chatter as Professor Snape whirled into the room with as much dramatics and fear-inducing presence as he did when entering his classes. Several students shrank back from the notoriously malevolent and cruel professor, though a naïve first year barely escaped a fate worse than death when he inadvertently stumbled into Snape while cavorting with his housemates, almost causing the professor to trip. A look of pure terror flickered across the young boy's face, his features obviously blanching as he looked up into those ferociously intimidating eyes while a deathly pale hand with long almost fragile looking fingers crossed around the scruff of the boy's robes jerking him roughly to one side. Leaning down closely to the boy to close some of the distance created by his great height Snape let a look of breath-stealing fury creep into his eyes as he hissed at the boy now quaking in his grip. 

"I suggest you begin paying more attention to where you are going before you find yourself in serious trouble" Snape hissed vehemently.

"Y… Y… Yes sir, I.. I'm sorry sir" the poor boy stammered in horror, feeling certain he was about to reach a rather untimely demise. Snape's eyes narrowed for a moment as he peered coolly into the terrified face before him, cheeks still rounded with youth blanched to the point of deathly looking, large brown eyes wide and innocent like a rabbit frozen in the eyes of a hawk. Finally releasing the boy with a slight shove he snarled,

"Yes, well be sure it does not happen again" and with that last word he turned away and continued on towards the High Table where his fellow professors sat scowling and rolling their eyes at Snape's insistence on being an utter git.

With an almost crushing sense of relief the first year student fell back into the crowd of his fellow house mates all of whom quickly starting jabbing and rubbing his hair while laughing.

"Merlin Aidan, I thought old Snape was going to eat you alive!" one of his house mates joked while tousling the young boy's hair.

"I know, I thought I was dead for sure, if his stare didn't kill me, his breath would have!" the boy replied, perhaps a little too loudly, for while he was distracted by the chuckles of his housemates Snape spun around with a look of death in his eyes.

"20 points from Hufflepuff!" Snape bellowed while the entire Hufflepuff table paled and cowered under his withering gaze before he once again stormed away towards the high table in a swirl of black robes and malcontent.

"What's his problem?" asked Hermione as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, swinging her bag down onto the table with a resounding _thud_.

"Just Snape being snarky as usual" replied Harry through a mouthful of shepherd's pie.

"Lord Hermione, what you got in the bag?" asked Ron with wide eyes as he picked up an overturned plate of mince pies. Hermione's cheeks flushed a little as she dusted powdered sugar off her back pack and replied sheepishly,

"Just a little light reading I thought I would get started on for the holidays."

"Light reading?" Ron exclaimed before shoving a mince pie in his mouth, "you could knock out a mountain troll with that thing!" he continued, spraying crumbs all over the place while Harry chuckled beside him, trying not to snort pumpkin juice out of his nose. Hermione leaned back with a look of disgust on her face, hoping to avoid a barrage of half chewed food and pumpkin juice.

"Boys are so disgusting aren't they?" asked Ginny as she joined the crowd gathered at the table, giving her brother an equally disgusted look. "If mum saw you stuffing your face like that she'd smack you" she continued with a frown,

"Yeah well, mum's not here is she?" Ron replied before shoving two more mince pies into his mouth purposely being as disgusting as possible while Harry continued to snicker beside him.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Ginny asked Hermione as she turned away from her brother while rolling her eyes. Giving a soft shrug of her narrow shoulders while trying to push the unruly mass of her hair back behind her ears Hermione replied,

"Study I suppose, maybe try and sneak into the restricted section, I dunno, haven't really thought about it yet."

"The restricted section? You mean you're not going home?" Ginny asked while kicking Ron under the table for making faces at her.

"Ow!" he whimpered while reaching down to rub his shins, "you can't stay here Hermione, not alone, I mean who's going to keep you company, Mr. Grumpy Git up there?" he asked nodding towards the High Table where Snape sat deep in his own thoughts, a metaphorical ink black cloud of displeasure hovering above him. "Cheery as sunshine that one" Ron muttered.

"Well Professor Dumbledore said it's too dangerous for me to go back to the Muggle with the Dark Lord still in hiding, I can't endanger my parents like that so I'm just staying here for the holidays."

The small group of friends suddenly turned rather sullen at the mention of the Dark Lord, Ron's eagerly beaming smile melting like the icing on a birthday cake beneath a blaze of candles, while Harry simply grew very still and quiet, his gleaming green eyes taking on the jaded look that had began to appear far too often over the past few years. For a long while silence hovered above them in a foreboding cloud of awkwardness and the crushing weight of the real world's horrors that lay beyond the comforting and protective walls of Hogwarts.

Ron let out a sudden cheer of triumph as a thought flashed through his typically jumbled and Quidditch idled brain.

"Hey I know, why don't you come to the Burrow, Harry's coming too, I'm sure mum wouldn't mind having you there."

"Yeah that would be great!" Harry and Ginny chimed in together, blushing a little as they glanced at each other before lowering their eyes and nudging each other's foot under the table thinking that no one noticed. Ron grinned at Hermione before rolling his eyes and gesturing to the love-sick pair that continued to make googly eyes at each other.

"No, I really don't want to put your mum out, she's going to have enough to deal with all your brothers and these two" she began, Ginny and Harry instantly turned red faced to look at her and Ron while simultaneously protesting.

"What!" they chimed in chorus at the exasperated looks they were receiving from Ron and Hermione. Sighing and ignoring their weak protest Hermione continued,

"There's a lot of books I want to read that I didn't get the chance to during term, and now is the perfect chance." Ron huffed and blew a straggly lock of fiery hair out of his eyes,

"Fine, stay here with your damned books, you never want to have fun" he scowled as he sullenly pushed the food around on his plate, for once his voracious appetite halting as disappointment flooded him. Feeling a little hurt and offended by Ron's comment Hermione quickly replied,

"I do have fun!" Ron looked at her in disbelief through his thick eyelashes,

"Oh yeah, when was the last time you had fun?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well I err… I… I read a really interesting article on a study of the acromantula last week" she stammered, suddenly feeling unsure of herself.

"The acro-what?" asked Ron, his face paling all of a sudden as Harry leaned over and whispered "really big spider." Gulping nervously Ron glanced around in a fit of paranoia before quickly snorting,

"That's not fun! Quidditch, now _that's_ fun" he continued, smiling at Harry and Ginny as they nodded in agreement. Rolling her eyes and frowning she snapped,

"You and bloody Quidditch, you do realize that it is destroying the last few brain cells you have, right? If you get hit with one more bludger you're not going to remember your name."

"I don't get hit that often!" he quickly protested, his face instantly regaining it's color and them some as he glowered at Hermione across the table. "At least I don't bore people to death with pointless information no one cares about" he snapped, instantly regretting his words as he watched Hermione's face twist into an expression of hurt and anger.

"Well, if I am so _boring_ Ronald, I guess it's good I won't be spending Christmas with you, wouldn't want you falling face first into your porridge out of boredom would we?" and with that she quickly got up from the table and swinging her back pack onto her shoulder strode off towards the Gryffindor common room to sulk alone.

Watching the proceedings at the Gryffindor table closely but unnoticed Snape found it hard to resist the urge to grin as Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley shot insults back and forth between them. As Hermione stormed off, no doubt towards her house common room Snape watched the obnoxious little know-it-all restraining the urge to run and let the tears stream down her cheeks. _Indeed, a little happiness is not bad, not bad at all_ he mused to himself gleefully.


	3. Chapter 3

By mid afternoon the next day Hogwarts was blissfully devoid of students, finally giving Professor Snape the quiet and solitude he desired, and the opportunity to walk the silent halls without being pestered by sniveling brats and fearful glances, though he quite enjoyed eliciting fear from his students and fellow professors. After meandering the quiet halls for a while, relishing in the silence that had fallen upon Hogwarts, the only sound now that of the wind as it whistled along the exterior of the castle, he found himself wandering towards the library. _Ahh perhaps now I can finally find those books I have been looking for, now that that annoying little know-it-all will be gone for a few weeks_ he thought to himself as he walked into the library and instantly froze. A scowl crept into his face causing his lips to twitch with irritation at seeing Hermione sat at one of the tables, her tangled mass of hair held back (barely) with an obnoxiously bright red ribbon, her nose quite firmly planted in a book. 

Quickly starting from his daze Snape looked around to see if there was anyone around before gliding towards Hermione with his annoyance at finding her there barely contained.

"Miss Granger, I would have thought you would have been on your way back to the Muggle world by now" he sneered as he stopped beside her table. All but jumping out of her chair in surprise Hermione quickly attempted to rein in her fear and alarm, clutching the book closely to her chest as she bowed her head a little.

"N… No Professor, I'm not leaving Hogwarts for Christmas" she stammered while she tried to gather the courage to look him in the eye, yet inexplicably she felt like she had been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar, or perhaps a little more accurately, the restricted section of the library. Snape's frown deepened as he regarded the girl before him, the long line of her neck revealed by the great tangle of her hair resting behind her shoulders, that garish ribbon causing his fingers to twitch at his sides with the desire to pull the wretched thing from her hair.

"And is Professor Dumbledore aware of your continued presence while all the other students have already left?" he asked coldly, hoping to catch her and be able to torture the girl all the more.

"Indeed I am aware Severus, in fact it was by my request that Miss Granger remained. Special arrangements for her stay are being made as we speak" Dumbledore replied as he seemed to glide towards them, as always a ridiculous smile plastered across his face, his eyes twinkling as they settled upon Hermione. Raising her small chin with a weathered looking hand he smiled tenderly down at the young woman, a small smile slowly tugging at the corners of her mouth as she looked back up into the caring old man's face.

"Now why don't you run along to your common room my dear, someone will be along to fetch you soon, but for now I need to talk to Professor Snape for a moment" Dumbledore said warmly while his eyes flickered to Snape for an instant.

"Yes Professor" she quickly replied before shoving her books into her bag and all but running to the door, Snape watched with a small amount of satisfaction as she did indeed break into a run once she reached the corridor, _yes run my dear, run as fast as you can from me_ he mused. However, his brief moment of pleasure was broken by Dumbledore clearing his throat, rolling his eyes and sighing he grudgingly turned to face him and said in a voice that spoke of annoyance,

"What do you want Albus?" He despised the mischievous twinkle he saw in the old man's eyes as Dumbledore smiled at him and laid a hand upon his shoulder, he knew that twinkle, he hated that twinkle, it meant that Albus was just about to make his life a living hell.

"As you know Miss Granger will be staying with us for the Christmas holiday, I fear with the Dark Lord still seeking power that it would be too dangerous for one so closely connected with Harry to be roaming unprotected in the Muggle world…" Dumbledore began, Snape's suspicion rising more every second that the man spoke.

"Yes Albus, I am well aware of the Dark Lord's capabilities and thought process..." Snape said in reply, his voice taking on the tired and dejected tone that spoke of a weariness so deep within his soul that it broke Dumbledore's heart every time he heard it.

"Yes of course you do Severus my boy," Dumbledore began apologetically, the twinkle fading from his eyes for a moment as he looked upon the worn and broken shell of a man beside him. "And so of course you can understand why I feel the young woman should stay at Hogwarts for the holiday…" he continued in a lighter and slightly devious tone, a tone that made Severus' brow furrow as he peered into the twinkling blue eyes watching him.

"And what exactly does this have to do with me?" he asked, almost entirely convinced that he did not truly want to know the answer.

"Well, obviously the poor girl cannot be expected to stay in Gryffindor Tower alone the entire time that the other students are gone, she will need a chaperone, someone to keep her company…" Dumbledore continued, his lips curling in the faintest trace of a cunning grin. Snape's frown deepened as he began to glare at Dumbledore, his lips drawing back in a sneer.

"Once again Albus, what does this have to do with me?" he asked, already dreading the answer that he knew was coming.

"As you know, many of the staff have gone home to spend time with their families for the holidays…"

"No Albus, absolutely not. I will not play babysitter to that know-it-all Gryffindor!" Snape hissed as he began to turn and walk away.

"Severus!" Dumbledore said in a voice that made the air tremble, a voice that took Snape back to his childhood days when that voice still held sway over him, the voice that although he would never admit it to anyone, still did. Letting out a long and heavy sigh he turned back to face Dumbledore, his eyes narrowed and full of hatred for the meddling old fool who always somehow managed to make him suffer more than the Dark Lord ever could. "Now Severus, I would not ask this of you unless it was necessary" he continued slowly.

"What about Minerva?" Snape asked hopefully, "surely she is far more suited to taking care of the child than I am. Hell, she would believe that the sun shone out of Miss Granger's arse if she did not already believe that it shone from yours" he continued with a barely repressed grin, Dumbledore's reply coming as a frown shot at Snape from above his half moon glasses.

"Minerva is unavailable, as am I and Remus, we have work to do at Grimmauld Place, I'm sorry Severus but you are the only option we have." Snape bowed his head, gripping the bridge of his nose fiercely between his fingers, breathing deeply through clenched teeth in an attempt to subdue his mounting frustration.

"What about the Weasley's? Molly worships the girl, fancies her as good as her daughter-in-law, she would be happy to have her" Snape suggested, clawing desperately for a way out of playing nanny.

"Trust me Severus, I had indeed thought of that option myself, but Miss Granger has already expressed her refusal to spend the holidays with the Weasley's. I believe she may have had a fight with Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said, his voice growing into a whisper as though he were revealing some important secret.

Cringing as the realization settled upon his broad shoulders Snape shook his head slowly, his hands moving from the bridge of his nose to massage his temples as he fought back a crippling migraine.

"There is no other option, you are _sure_?" he asked solemnly without raising his eyes, his fingers continuing their relentless endeavor to suppress the headache that was quickly growing behind his eyes.

"I am sure" Dumbledore replied softly, reaching out to gently squeeze Snape's shoulder as if in apology, though deep down he was clapping his hands excitedly like a small child who has just received exactly what he wanted for Christmas. Nodding slowly and turning away from the Headmaster Snape mumbled a very disheartened "very well" before shuffling off towards the seclusion of his dungeons, to at least relish in its silence for a few moments before it would be invaded by the one person he perhaps despised more than Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

A soft knock on his chamber door caused Snape to pause for an instant before quickly finishing the cleaning spell on his quarters, the usual stacks of papers and odd cauldrons lying around now all neatly organized and put away. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself and a moment to straighten his robes he stalked to the door and almost ferociously wrenched it open, peering with a narrowed gaze at the girl standing before him, head bowed as she stood next to McGonagall, the elder woman's hand protectively clutching the girls narrow shoulder. 

"Severus" McGonagall stated in her usual haughty tone, her eyes quite plainly expressing her displeasure at the situation. _Not as displeased as I am_ Snape thought to himself as he stepped back and gestured for them to enter. Hermione moved to take a step forward but froze when she realized that Professor McGonagall would not be entering with her.

"I am sorry Miss Granger but I must be going now, I need to finish packing" she said with as much emotion as she could afford in front of Severus. Large amber eyes turned towards McGonagall pleadingly, her young face full of worry as she spoke softly, her voice strained with fear,

"Are you sure I cannot come? I promise I will not interfere with the Order, I will stay out of the way I swear!" Laying a motherly hand on Hermione's shoulder McGonagall smiled ruefully and gave her student's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I am sorry dear, but it is simply too dangerous for you to be there right now. You will be much better off here with Professor Snape" she replied while flashing Snape a look that clearly said _lay a hand on her and you will never be able to use it again for as long as you live, and that goes for all your other body parts as well!_

Rolling his eyes at the nauseating expression of tenderness and emotion Snape cleared his throat sharply, hoping to move things along a little more quickly, at least once Minerva was gone he could begin ignoring the petulant and annoying child. Looking a little flustered, perhaps for her outpouring of emotion in front of the heartless bastard standing just inside the door, McGonagall gave Hermione's shoulder another tender squeeze before saying

"If you need anything dear just Owl me, but I am sure you will be fine in Professor Snape's care," and then she quickly turned and walked away, soon disappearing up the curving stairs.

For a long while Hermione stood staring up the stairs waiting for McGonagall to come back, for someone, anyone to come and rescue her. Leaning impatiently against the door Snape watched Hermione for a moment before once again roughly clearing his throat, the sudden noise causing her to jump and spin around in alarm, the color rushing to her cheeks.

"Waiting for the cavalry Miss Granger? I am afraid they will not be coming so you might as well come in" he said brusquely as he stepped back from the doorway to let her pass. Pulling the large and rather cumbersome trunk behind her, Hermione solemnly entered into Snape's chambers, wondering if she would ever see the light of day again.

Only just noticing the monstrosity of a trunk that the girl pulled behind her Snape scowled and said gruffly,

"Did you bring the kitchen sink too Miss Granger?" Once again frightened and doe like eyes settled upon him, her lower lip trembling as she obviously strained to hold back tears while her fragility caused a sneer of amusement to spread across his face. Seeing his pleasure at her discomfort Hermione quickly straightened her spine, and lifting her chin defiantly snapped,

"I dislike this as much as you do you know!" Quickly letting go of her trunk she let it fall to the stone floor with a resounding thud that made her jump just a little.

Studying her closely Snape took in the sight of the now firm set of her shoulders, her chin raised in an air of self-importance and confidence, her hands firmly clenched into fists as her sides as she unflinchingly stared into his face. _Well, she has gusto, I will give her that much_ he thought as he took a few steps towards her. With a subtle wave of his hand he let the door slam shut loudly behind him, the resounding thud causing Hermione to jump once more, though all the while she refused to show the fear she felt roiling deep within her. _Foolishly courageous too_ he continued as he took another step towards her, making easy work of the remaining distance between them with his long and languid strides. He could see the rapid heaving of her chest as she struggled for composure, her eyelashes fluttering wildly like butterfly wings against her rounded cheeks, yet she refused to look away from his intimidating gaze, refused to let him win.

Before she knew what was happening there were no more than two feet between them, the ferocious looking man looming over her, his thick black hair falling around his narrow face like a frame of black silk, emphasizing the sharpness of his features all the more. His coal black eyes were unwavering as he caught her in his gaze, his stare seeming to delve deep into her, exposing all of her fears and insecurities until she was fighting to just keep her eyes open and not look away from him.

He was testing her, seeing how long she could withstand the gaze that would cause so many others to turn away in fear and repulsion, and she was doing surprisingly well. She trembled only slightly beneath the heat of his eyes, her breaths did not catch in her throat every time, and thankfully she had not burst into tears, yet. He actually secretly prided himself on the amount of people he had made cry just from looking at them, and not surprisingly, a considerable amount of them were not students.

His lips continued to curl back in a malicious snarl, his eyes gleaming with ill intent as they swept away from her face to travel down the length of her body. Like caressing icy fingers his gaze moved down the long sweeping line of her tender looking neck, each of her nervous swallows obviously evident in the fluid movements of her throat. Her usual flowing black robes hung from her slender and narrow shoulders, open to reveal the school uniform beneath, the white shirt and necktie in those hideous Gryffindor colors doing little to hide the womanly bosom that was blossoming on her otherwise slender body. Like prickles across her skin she could feel his stare, those wretchedly cold eyes lingering here and there making her all the more self-conscious and nervous, her hands fretfully fidgeting at her sides as she tried with all her Gryffindor courage and stubbornness to not look away from him, to stand her ground.

Snape watched with concealed amusement as the girl standing before him squirmed uneasily, her fingers twitching restlessly at her sides as she fought the urge to quickly close her robes. A swift step forward caused her to take a fearful step backwards, her large doe eyes widening all the more in apprehension and uncertainty as her courage waged a war against her common sense, a voice somewhere in her mind shrieking at her to run away as fast as she could.

Finally with a shudder that rippled through her entire body Hermione drew her eyes away from his, a deep scarlet flush rushing up her cheeks while she bowed her head, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he had intimidated her into submission. _Well, she did put up a valiant fight, as useless as that was_, Snape thought as his pleasure spread through him like a warm glow. Breaking the silence with his rough and cruel sounding voice Snape all but spat at Hermione,

"Well Miss Granger, while our dear Headmaster may believe that my time is not valuable, I do indeed have a great deal of work to accomplish before school starts again. I would appreciate it if you would not touch anything nor meddle in my affairs, I require silence and solitude, do not presume to encroach upon my work time and do not expect me to entertain you. You will refrain from your usual barrage of questions and know-it-all attitude while in my presence and you will under _no_ circumstances treat me with disrespect. Are we clear?" A long sleek black eyebrow rose in questioning as he peered down into her youthful face, the color still burning in her cheeks as she nodded slowly.

"Crystal, Professor" she murmured sullenly, her head bowing all the more, a lock of her honey colored hair escaping to fall over her shoulder, brushing against her cheek.

"Very good, now I have work to do, if you need anything you can find it yourself, I do not wish to be disturbed" and with those last cold words he turned and strode away with his long black robes rippling in his wake leaving Hermione alone and very unsure standing in the middle of Professor Snape's chambers.

_Well I suppose that could have gone worse_ Hermione told herself as she pulled her trunk towards the large green velvet settee that stood beside the cold grate. Slumping down onto the settee with a loud sigh she rested her head in her hands and scowled, _what am I supposed to do now?_


	5. Chapter 5

Snape was exhausted and sore when he finally returned to his chambers, his lithe pale fingers stained with ink from copious note-taking, his brow still slick with sweat from slaving over a hot cauldron all day. All he desired was the peace and quiet of his rooms, perhaps a glass of Fire Whiskey to sooth away the frustration from another failed attempt at creating a more permanent Wolfsbane potion. However, upon entering his chambers the tension in his broad shoulders increased tenfold, his brow furrowing deeply with a malevolent grimace of annoyance at the sight of Hermione lying on the settee reading a book. _Damn, I had forgotten the wretched girl was here_ he thought as he swept into the room with as much intimidating flourish as possible, hoping to cause the girl to cower and run away to hide somewhere, leaving him in peace. But of course, as usual he had underestimated the courage of a Gryffindor and though he was pleased to see her jump at the sound of the door slamming shut behind him, was surprised when she almost immediately returned to the book in which her nose was firmly planted. 

Giving his quarters a quick glance to assure that nothing had been touched or moved his eyes narrowed briefly as he looked at the girl and then swiftly strode to his desk, intent on continuing to ignore her for the rest of the evening. Unfortunately in the encompassing silence of his chambers every small noise was obvious, the sound of her even breaths, the soft crinkle of paper as she turned the page, each sound a constant reminder that he was indeed not alone. Each noise caused him to cringe, his mood darkening with each breath she exhaled, each page she turned, each small movement she made that would cause her robes to rustle against the settee.

"Have you eaten Miss Granger?" he finally asked, deciding that perhaps a little conversation would be more tolerable than the minute sounds that were made by her mere close proximity. Looking up somewhat startled, having expected Snape to ignore her for the entire holiday Hermione froze for a moment, unable to find her voice as she laid the large volume in her lap.

"What? I… Yes, Professor. I ate in the Great Hall with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick." Nodding slowly he continued to look at her for a moment longer, watching the light of the fire dance over the unruly mass of hair that spilled around her head like a great cloud, the cursed red ribbon still attempting to contain it rather unsuccessfully.

"Very good" he mumbled before looking away quickly and focusing on a large stack of scrolls on his desk, his hair falling over his face in a dark veil as he sank once again into a bitter silence.

The hours seemed to rush by as Snape became consumed with more research and Hermione engulfed by the book she was reading. Leaning back stiffly in his desk chair Snape just barely stifled a large yawn while raising his arms above his head as he stretched languidly like a rather large cat. Rubbing his angular face with long pale fingers he then proceeded to run them back through his thick black hair, pushing it back from his face only to have it fall back into his eyes again as soon as he removed his hands. Looking over to the settee where Hermione remained silently enthralled in her book, he found himself unable to draw his eyes away as he watched the firelight flicker over her skin, sending a mass of dancing shadows skittering across her face as her otherwise smooth brow furrowed slightly into a frown, her plump lower lip drawing into her mouth as she chewed it unconsciously.

"Do not think too hard Miss Granger, you may damage something" he scoffed caluously with a smirk, her frown of contemplation turning into a scowl deep enough to rival his own as she briefly looked at him before returning her attention to the book cradled in her arms.

Perhaps a little disappointed that his attempt to rouse her temper, to draw her out of the volume before her had failed he rolled his eyes in slight frustration and rising from the chair began to pace slowly back and forth in front of his desk, his head bowed in thought. Raising her eyes to look up at Snape through her thick lashes Hermione watched him pace ominously for several minutes before lowering her eyes and murmuring,

"You will wear a track in the floor Professor if you continue to pace like that for much longer." Pausing mid-stride to scowl at her for interrupting his thoughts he turned to face her, staring her down fiercely with no effect. _This child is beginning to try my patience_ he thought as he rested his hands on his narrow hips, his robes flaring out around him in a shadow of inky black cloth.

"Well Miss Granger, as much as I _enjoy_ your company, the hour is late and I have much more work to complete tomorrow so I will clean myself up quickly and leave you to sleep" he finally said to break the silence, his body quickly growing weary and sore, craving only sleep and quiet.

"Oh yes…" she began as a look of confusion swept across her face, and laying down the book slowly rose to her feet. "Where… I mean, I do not know where I should sleep" she all but stuttered.

"You will take my bed and I the settee I suppose" he muttered, immensely irritated at having to forfeit his own bed because of Dumbledore's cursed meddling in his life. "If you give me just a few minutes to take a shower I will leave my room to you."

"Oh no! I couldn't let you do that Professor…" she began as she looked into his shadowy face, his eyes narrowing for a brief moment before he snorted and giving a small nod replied,

"Suit yourself Miss Granger, I will fetch you a pillow and a blanket and then bid you goodnight."

Soon returning with a pillow and dark green blanket under his arm Snape laid them at the end of the settee and turning disappeared into his bedchamber letting the door slam shut, instantly reminding Hermione of how alone she was. Slumping back down onto the settee she drew the pillow and blanket into her lap, hugging them tightly to her chest as she fought the urge to bury her face in them and weep. A soft and subtle scent rose from the cloth bundled in her arms, the scent of dust, simmering cauldrons and musk, the scent of _him_, altogether it was not an entirely unpleasant smell. With a hiss of frustration she cast the pillow and blanket away letting them topple to the floor before with a sigh she rose and opening her trunk pulled out the oversized shirt that had once belonged to her father and now served as her nightshirt, stripping quickly to her bra and panties before slipping it over her head.

Neatly folding her clothes away into her trunk she lay down on the settee, curling herself into a small ball as she drew one of the green velvet cushions towards her, idly tracing the silver piping that ran along the edges. Closing her eyes she lay quiet and still, listening to the sound of her own breaths, the thundering of her heartbeat in her ears, the wind whistling along the outer walls of the castle, and then the sound of running water as Snape stepped into the shower. Instantly images of water cascading over his raven hair, running down the line of his neck and chest flashed through her mind. Heat and color rose in her cheeks as she imagined him running those long ink stained fingers over his own skin, leaving a trail of soap suds in their wake, perhaps trailing down to tease first one nipple and then the other, creeping ever lower towards… _Hermione Jane Granger! What on earth are you thinking? _Her mind shouted in disgust, _get your mind out of the gutter, he is your Professor, and a miserable git to top it off, now go to sleep!_ Sighing heavily once more she closed her eyes firmly and laying her head upon the cushion tried to no avail to fall asleep.

For a long while she remained unmoving and quiet upon the settee, continuing to listen to the creaks and groans of the castle, the soft crackle of the fire that had now begun to die down until only a few almost invisible flames licked at the charred logs and embers glowed brilliantly in the grate. She listened as the water of the shower finally shut off, to his soft footsteps padding across the chilling stone floor, and then the subtle creak of the bed as he slipped beneath the covers. It did not take long for Professor Snape to fall asleep, his aching and tired limbs soon giving up to sleep as he lay upon the bed, his even breaths floating on the air teasing and torturing Hermione's ears as she continued to fitfully and restlessly toss and turn on the settee.

In a sigh of resignation Hermione rose to her feet, shuddering as the coolness of the stone beneath her bare feet seeped into her body, chilling her to the core. Clutching the small Slytherin colored cushion to her chest she hesitantly and as quietly as possible inched towards Snape's closed bedchamber door. Reaching out a trembling hand she closed her now rather sweaty palm over the handle and cautiously turned it and pushed the door open. Giving little resistance the door creaked only slightly as she pushed it open just enough to slip into the dark room. As carefully as possible she slid the door shut behind her, pausing for a moment trying desperately to keep her breaths as even and quiet as possible as she let her eyes grow accustomed to the dark.

Glancing around she could see a door on the wall to her right standing open upon another equally dark room, no doubt the bathroom she assumed as she took a tentative step forward. The shadowy form of a chair stood in the distant right corner, the bulky dark mass of Professor Snape's robes draped over the back of it. To her left stood a large wardrobe that loomed over her, the minimal amount of light in the room gleaming on its full length mirror, reflecting her wide fearful eyes in the darkness. And there, in the center of the wall to her left stood the large lumbering shape of a four poster bed complete with draperies and a soundly sleeping Professor Snape, his breaths coming deep and slow.

Slowly inching towards the bed one anxious step at a time Hermione gripped the cushion all the tighter in her sweat slicked hands, her knuckles turning white as her fingers dug into the velvet beneath them.

"P… Professor?" she began in a voice barely above a whisper. Getting no response she took a few more shuffling steps towards the bed, once again repeating her plea,

"Professor?" A soft snort and unintelligible murmur were the only reply she received as she paused once more, her hands trembling as she clutched the cushion in a death grip. Taking several more steps towards the sleeping figure of Professor Snape Hermione stopped as the edge of the plush velvet blanket brushed against her legs eliciting a soft gasp from her.

"Professor Snape?" she continued, her voice catching in her throat as she saw the vague shape of him beneath the blanket turn towards her, sluggish with sleep for a moment before sitting bolt upright, the intensity of his glare obvious though she could not see it.

"Miss Granger what the hell are you…" he began only to be cut off by her high pitched and rapid response.

"I'm sorry Professor, I… I… can't sleep" she squeaked in a strained voice that spoke of her barely restrained terror.

She bowed her head at the sound of his sigh of frustration, watching as he reached up to rub his face slowly, attempting to rub some of the sleep from his eyes. Growling a curse under his breath he turned and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, pausing for a moment with his head lowered and elbows resting upon his knees.

"Very well Miss Granger" he mumbled sleepily as he rose to his feet, towering above her as he glowered down at her before striding towards the door. Spinning around like a puppet on a string she stammered,

"W… where are you going?" Pausing and rolling his eyes Snape turned back to face her, barely able to make out the shape of her in a ridiculously large shirt that fell almost to her knees.

"To sleep on the settee Miss Granger" he growled. _Minerva's brightest pupil huh? Dimwitted fool more like it _he grumbled to himself as he ran a hand back through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"But you can't!" she protested suddenly, her little outburst causing one of Snape's eyebrows to rise in a questioning arch. "I would feel… terrible if you had to sleep out there… and besides, I'll have you know that settee is bloody uncomfortable!" she groused, quickly adding "Sir" to the end of her little speech. Suppressing his chuckle of amusement Snape grinned, thankful for the darkness that concealed what could have been considered a smile.

"Then what would you suggest Miss Granger?" he asked in frustration, not wanting to spend what little was remaining of the night standing in his bedchambers in the dark on the cold stone floor conversing with the annoying girl.

"Well I… I'm not sure" she stammered almost incoherently, the small surge of courage quickly subsiding as she tried to think of an option to their little predicament. Sighing and turning back to the door Snape began to pull it open as she quickly spoke up again,

"Please Professor" she whined pathetically, the sound of it grating across his last few remaining nerves, quickly tearing them to shreds.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he growled through clenched teeth, not even turning around to dignify her plea.

"Can't… can't we both sleep in the bed? I mean… it seems rather large, plenty of room for the both of…"

"No!" he snapped before she could finish, "it is entirely inappropriate and uncouth for a teacher and student to share the same bed, I will not allow it. Now, I will bid you goodnight… _again,_ Miss Granger and implore you to get some sleep and leave me to do the same." With that he stormed out the door, letting it slam harshly behind him leaving Hermione trembling and cold as she slowly crawled onto the large bed, curling up in the recently vacated warm spot left by Professor Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came too fast for Severus, sunlight streaming in through the small enchanted window above his desk and directly into his eyes. Wincing and laying the pillow over his face he groaned and tried desperately to go back to sleep, _just a few more minutes_ he told himself as he rolled over on the settee, promptly landing on the hard floor, a searing bolt of pain flashing through his muscles. _Damn petulant child, kicking me out of my own bed to sleep on this awful thing_ he scowled as he sluggishly rose to his feet, struggling to free himself from the tangled mass of blanket that had somehow become entwined around his long legs. Stretching painfully, his hands instantly rushing to the throbbing pain in his lower back he groaned through clenched teeth, _no wonder she didn't want to sleep on this damn thing! It's bloody uncomfortable_. 

Muttering a long string of obscenities under his breath Snape moved slowly and painfully towards his desk where he slumped down into the chair with a muffled groan while gritting his teeth. Running long pale fingers back through the wild and tangled mess of his black hair he leaned forward in the chair to rest his elbows on the edge of his desk, summoning a cup of tea with a languid flick of his wrist. For a while he stared sullenly at the spoon stirring cream and sugar into his tea, the steam rising like silvery tendrils to stroke his weary mind. Fitful dreams and endless tossing and turning had left Snape more exhausted and morose than when he had laid down, his entire body ached, muscles straining and twinging with each minute movement.

Soon his focus switched to the large closed door to his bedchambers, no sound coming from within the room, no sign that she was even there, _could this have been some horrendous nightmare?_ he wondered as he rose slowly to his feet and in small shuffling steps made his way across the room pausing for a moment with his hand extended towards the door handle. _What if she _is _in there? What if she is sleeping? What if she sleeps nude!_ he thought as his fingers extended towards the handle, slowly closing around it subconsciously. _Severus you pervert, you can't think things like that, she is a pupil, still a child… well almost a woman, and women have needs don't they, women… stop it this instant!_ Growling fiercely while his mind raged he sucked in a deep breath and pursing his lips together as quietly as possible pushed the door open, slipping inside in the small shaft of sunlight that slipped across the floor, shinning on the robes draped chair in the corner before he slid the door closed behind him.

_All I am doing is retrieving my robes, I do not even have to look at the annoying girl, I can even pretend that she isn't even there, sleeping in my bed, leaving her scent upon my pillows, her long bare legs rubbing against my sheets, her… oh for Merlin's sake man snap out of it! You are not a sniveling pathetic teenager; you are no longer ruled by your unruly and ill-timed hormones. Now grow a damn spine and stop skulking around your own damned room!_ Swiftly straightening and throwing his shoulders back in a stance of defiance he began to stride across the room in the same pretentious and arrogant manner with which he roamed the halls intimidating students and teachers alike.

However, the soft muffled moan coming from the draped and shadowy form of his bed stopped him dead in his tracks, that barely audible and utterly innocent sound rousing something deep within him, piquing his interest and drawing him as if on a string across the room. He found himself unable to resist the beckoning call of the soft sounds she made, his feet moving unwilled across the bare stone until he came to a shuffling halt next to the bed. The room was still thick with shadow, the heavy velvet drapes at the enchanted windows blocking out much of the bright morning sunlight, leaving Hermione shrouded in shadow beneath the canopy of his bed.

The darkness, however, was not so thick that Severus could not make out the form of her lying with her back to him, the bushy mass of her curls splayed across the dark pillows, the deliciously plump curve of her shoulder and upper arm visible above the blanket which she had drawn up close to herself. Another soft murmur left her lips in a rush of breath as she rolled onto her back, her face now turned towards him, her features a picture of serenity and peacefulness, foolish emotions he had never known.

His eyes languidly followed the flowing curves of her body, studying her soft rounded cheeks, a feathery soft arc of lashes laying against them, twitching and fluttering every now and then as she continued to mumble inaudibly in her sleep. Rose colored lips pursed for a moment as her otherwise smooth forehead knitted in a frown, her brows meeting in a small furrow. Her face still held some of the childish roundness that he so despised, yet her cheeks had indeed narrowed some since she first arrived at Hogwarts, her chin now well defined and narrow rather than the almost plump appearance it had once had. Cheek bones rose in deliciously high arches, giving her a look of both soft femininity and severity whenever she would return one of his scowls with an equally cold and ferocious one of her own.

He did in fact admire the way that her petite mouth would purse in a petulant frown of displeasure whenever she caught him glaring at her, the way in which her amber eyes would darken to a deep chocolate brown, full of heat and distrust, her gaze radiating a viciousness that no one else could see. _Yes, she is indeed cold and cruel just as I deep down inside, she hides it well from those idiots she calls friends, but she can't hide it from me, cruelty knows cruelty_ he thought as he pictured her eyes focused on him with animosity.

But for now she looked calm, peaceful and perhaps even innocent while her rosy lips parted to let out a long breath that was on the verge of being a moan. _Ah yes, sweet innocence, lovely naïve Hermione, how I would love to crush your innocent notions of the world and show you all the dark wondrous pleasures that are just beyond your reach_ he found himself thinking as he gazed down upon her sleeping face. He could not deny the cruelty that still lingered in his heart, the animosity that he continued to harbor for her, for the long six years he had had to deal with her petulant disposition and insistence on being a constant know-it-all, the proverbial fly in his ointment, a never-ending irritation like a pebble in his shoe that would never go away no matter how strongly he tried to dislodge it.

And yet, despite all the hatred he possessed for her, he was also fascinated by her, by her unquenchable thirst for knowledge that seemed to consume her to the point of distancing her from her friends. She rarely ventured into Hogsmeade with Potter and his ever-present dull-witted side kick Weasley, she seemed more content to spend her spare time in the library or her house common room reading a wide variety of books, on the persistent quest for knowledge. At that moment he could not stop himself from studying the small nuances of her sleeping face that somehow in his mind had begun to set her apart from the rest of the wretched fools he had the misfortune of babysitting during the year, her sharp wit and often foolishly courageous habit of trying to battle with him in a struggle for power had become an endless source of amusement in his otherwise dull and listless life.

Another soft moan from her parted and deliciously plump lips roused him from his reverie, her arms restlessly pushing against the thick velvet blanket; pushing it down to her hips revealing the somewhat worn and faded button up shirt she wore, the once midnight blue fabric now a dull steel blue making her skin seem all the more pale against the collar and rolled up sleeves. Severus' eyes drank in the sight of her hungrily, finally drawing away from her face to flow over the sweeping lines of her long graceful neck, watching her pulse beating rapidly in her throat, that small movement tantalizing and mouthwatering as a dark and hideous part of himself was roused at the sight of it. Disturbing memories of his actions as a Death Eater danced through his mind like flickering images of nightmares long ago repressed, a nauseating shudder passing through him as he tried to push the memories away as they continued to brush against the inside of his skull like heated silk rippling over his mind.

Shaking his head slowly to clear his clouded and conflicted mind he continued to watch her sleep, finding some guilty pleasure in the fact that she was completely unaware of his ravenous gaze passing over her, memorizing each small detail of her body. The milky white flesh of her throat gave way to that of her chest, which rose and fell in a steady rhythm that entranced the despised and feared potion's master. The shirt lay open upon her chest, the first few buttons undone just enough to reveal the subtle swell of her breasts and the small crease between them that he knew would deepen into a sumptuous crevice into which he could delve a hot and probing tongue to taste the sweet saltiness of her flesh.

Involuntarily shuddering and fighting to restrain a moan of his own, thoughts and images of ravishing her flitted through his mind, his hand unconsciously rising towards her before he could catch himself. As realization of his movements hit he froze in an almost crushing panic as he stared at his extended hand frozen in the air, outstretched fingers trembling with a burning need to run them over her heated and baby soft skin. _Do not be foolish Severus; she is but a child, an annoying one at that! You know better than anyone how much you despise her… yes, but she also fascinates and intrigues me… that is well enough, but you need not to touch her nonetheless. Be intrigued all you want, but for Merlin's sake keep your damned hands to yourself_ his mind raged back and forth as his hand began to tremble all the more violently as the two sides of his brain fought for control of the reaching limb.

The continuous turmoil within his mind distracted Severus enough that another movement of Hermione's sleeping body brought her heated flesh dangerously close to his tingling fingertips as she rolled towards him once more. A sluggish movement of her arm and Severus found his fingers brushing against the fabric of her shirt sleeve. The fabric had been worn thin and soft over time, feeling like silk beneath his fingers while the heat of her flesh seemed to flow through the shirt searing his fingertips causing him to quickly draw back his hand as if from a flame with a hiss rushing through clenched teeth.

_Enough of this foolish indulgence!_ his mind snapped ferociously as he drew his hand towards his chest, cradling it there as if the small touch had truly burned his fingers, his eyes narrowing fiercely as he watched her a moment longer. With a barely restrained growl of anger and frustration he turned sharply on his heel and striding over to the chair in the corner quickly retrieved his robes and walked into the bathroom, carefully closing the door behind him so as not to wake her.

Hanging his robes on the back of the door he rested his palms on the cool polished marble of the sink, hunching his shoulders slightly as he stared intently at his own reflection in the mirror. Dark gleaming eyes staring back at him full of malice and suspicion, his pale lips drawn thin and tight with a sneer of contempt as he slowly shook his head.

"You miserable old fool" he scolded himself as he watched his thick black hair falling into his face, hiding the small creases at the corners of his eyes. Turning on the tap that had been crafted to resemble the head of a hissing snake he let the sink fill with hot water, the steam rising from it to dampen and curl the hair around his face until a light sheen covered his skin, his dark eyelashes growing heavy and thick with moisture. Finally bending at the waist he delved his hands into the water, grimacing and hissing at its almost scolding heat before splashing it over his face, hoping the dull pain would help to quiet and ease his racing mind and distract his body from its other more demanding aches and needs.

Once his face was tingling with a dull pain and thoroughly flushed with heat he let the sink drain and stood for a long while staring at the man reflected in the mirror. Severus had never had the ridiculous notion that he was handsome or even remotely attractive, but as he stood there watching his chest rise and fall with his somewhat labored breaths he supposed he was not entirely repulsive. True, his skin was perhaps what some might consider pallid and even deathly pale, and yes his nose was indeed a little too large for his otherwise narrow and angular face, but he was altogether rather slim and toned due to the many hours spent without rest while researching, often ignoring his body's demands for food or sleep. His shoulders were broad and strong looking, his arms well defined though still lean, something that had sometimes been an advantage, for despise the wiry look of his limbs they were indeed quite powerful. Lean arms gave way to equally pale hands with long, lithe fingers that were nimble and fast, yet powerful enough to snap a neck in a heartbeat. He was thankfully not overly hairy, with no more than a small cluster of black hairs surrounding small rose colored nipples and a fine trail leading down from his navel and into his trousers.

Again pushing his thick hair back from his face he sighed in frustration as it fell into his eyes once more as soon as he lowered his hands. For a brief moment longer he stared into the mirror, his lips curling into a sneer as he turned away from it swiftly and began dressing, grateful that he could not see the reflection of the shinny and pale pink scars that littered his back in an intricate web of pain and misery.

Once dressed he quietly opened the bathroom door and slid back into his bedchamber, his eyes firmly focused on the door as he began to stride across the room in long and fast steps, determined to avoid looking at the girl sleeping in his bed. A deep flush rose to Severus' otherwise deathly pale cheeks, his heart speeding up and his breath catching in his throat as he heard the breathy, sleep-induced moan coming from the shrouded bed.

"Professor Snape…" Hermione moaned out in her sleep, her brows knitting together as she tossed and turned on the bed. Severus quickly gave himself a swift mental slap as he found himself turning and taking a step towards the bed, his fingers outstretched to caress her smooth and heated skin. Freezing and grimacing as if he had been seen the Dark Lord himself appear before him. _This is madness Severus, remove yourself from this room at once and quit fawning over something that will never be yours… but she is dreaming about me… yes, and it is probably a nightmare, now leave! _his mind screamed at him as he fought to turn and leave.

"No… please don't…" Hermione continued in her restless sleep, the sound of her protest at once causing Severus' face to contort into one of severe displeasure and disgust with himself. _See, she does not want you; she is having a nightmare about you, now leave before you do something else foolish!_ Swiftly he turned on his heel and strode out of the room, the rest of Hermione's plea lost and muffled in the pillow as she whimpered,

"Please Professor, don't stop."

With a sudden start Hermione sat bolt upright in the bed, looking around the darkened room in a daze as she watched the hem of Snape's robes disappearing through the doorway before the large and heavy door shut firmly behind him, leaving her alone in the darkness. Looking to the chair in the corner of the room, she saw it now devoid of his robes, the clean scent of him still lingering in the air as she looked around the once again empty room.

Lying back against the pillows she let out a long sigh of frustration and confusion, snippets of her dreams seeping back into her mind. Resting her arms across her eyes she idly pushed the hair back from her face and closed her eyes tightly while scolding herself mentally. _Miss Hermione Granger, for Merlin's sake what do you think you are doing having such illicit dreams about one of your professors? And of all the professors you could have picked you had to choose the most infuriating, brusque and intolerable one of them all!_ Shaking her head solemnly she rubbed her face vigorously trying to rub the sleep from her eyes and the dirty thoughts from her mind.

Many long moments later with a resounding sigh of frustration Hermione accepted the fact that sleep would not come again and help to erase the sordid thoughts that continued to swirl in her mind. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she sucked in a sharp breath through clenched teeth as her feet made contact with the painfully cold floor. _You would think this damn place could invest in some bloody carpet!_ she scowled heatedly as with sluggish and shuffling steps she made her way across the room and into the shadowy bathroom.

Venturing into the darkened room Hermione fumbled blindly searching for a light switch, finding nothing beneath her grasping fingers except the cold stone wall, and then the edge of the marble basin with her knees. Choking back a volley of curses that would make even the most crude of sailors blush she mumbled a quick "Lumos" through clenched teeth, the room suddenly flooding with a soft light. _Figures that the old bat wouldn't believe in electricity_ she fumed to herself before glancing up into the mirror.

"Merlin, do I look terrible" she murmured aloud as she ran a hand back through the tangle that was her hair, her fingers getting caught in a rather large rats nest.

"Yes you do" replied the mirror sardonically, her reflection taking on a sneer that would match one of Snape's, "you look like you got drug through a hedge backwards, now kindly remove yourself from my presence you silly girl!" her reflection continued before crossing its arms over its chest, her chest, and turning away with it's nose high in the air.

Shaking her head and sighing Hermione turned away and shuffled towards the shower disrobing with as much finesse as Ron and Harry shedding their Quidditch gear in the Gryffindor common room.

"Figures that his mirror would be as rude and snide as he is" she mumbled while stepping into the shower and letting the warm water cascade over her, quickly slicking down the tangled mass of her hair.

"I heard that!" the mirror snapped before looking away with a sneer once more as if it were too good to show her reflection. Sighing heavily Hermione leaned into the warm and comforting water; bowing her head she pressed the heated skin of her forehead against the cool slick tile of the shower, feeling the water flow down her spine like so many fast marching fingers.

"This is going to be hell" Hermione muttered to the wall, her breath coming back hot against her face as she closed her eyes and titled her head back into the heated stream of water, letting it flow back into her hair.

"You got that right" replied her reflection under its breath with a scowl fixed on Hermione's young face.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus sat hunched over in the cold and dank dungeon laboratory, his long black robes falling around him like a blanket of darkness, rippling around his feet and brushing against the surprisingly clean floor. Lithe ink stained fingers curled beneath his angular chin, idly scratching thoughtfully against a sparse patch of dark stubble. Cold dark eyes narrowed in thought as the skin around his eyes puckered into a series of minute wrinkles, hinting at the long years of his life. A single finger rose to rest above his top lip, cradled by the small indentation just below his prominent nose. His pale and thin lips pursed together in a deep scowl of concentration as his mind twisted and turned in an effort to gain a new perspective on the problem before him. 

_This is hopeless_ his mind grumbled sullenly as he closed his eyes for a moment and pinched the bridge of his slightly hooked nose, drawing in a deep breath. A heavy sigh rolled over his lips, shimmering on the frigid air of the dungeons as it curled upwards like silvery clawing fingers. _I will never be able to find a permanent solution for Lycanthropy, I just cannot figure out how to stabilize the potion completely_ he thought dejectedly._ Of course its all the same to me, Lupin is perhaps easier to deal with an as overgrown fleabag anyway,_ he chuckled to himself after a moments thought, his lips curling up into a sinister grin. His mind danced and frolicked at the mental images of Remus Lupin chained up, snarling and snapping like the filthy beast he was. _Would serve him right for being friends with that damn Potter and Black. Granted he never did anything to harm me, but he never intervened either, how I hate that man, almost as much as Potter_.

For an instant his smirk of pleasure shimmered, barely hovering above his chiseled features as tortured memories of his childhood came crashing through the barricades he had so artfully erected within his mind. The air was suddenly driven from his lungs as if a mighty blow had been dealt to his chest while images of his painful past flooded his thoughts. Bowing his head, his raven silky locks falling around his angular face like a veil to hide his raging pain from prying eyes he squeezed his coal eyes shut. Deep shaking breaths racked his slender frame, hunching his shoulders and drawing his robes tight across the prominent ridges of his spine.

With each long and drawn out breath a little more of the agony floated away, bitterness flooding into its place until once again he had regained some semblance of composure. Raising his head slowly his face was once more set in the ever-present sneer of contempt and malice. Ice cold eyes narrowed into their usual squint until only a little of them showed beneath the sleek black lines of his brows. The flickering lights of the few torches scattered around the room gleamed in his eyes, his gaze more fierce and likely to turn a man to stone than Medusa herself. He was fearsome and callous looking once more, no foolish emotions threatening to show themselves again as he stiffened his back and squared his shoulders in defiance of his brief moment of weakness.

A fierce intelligence flickered behind his stare, the light of the torches dancing in his eyes in time with the racing of his mind. A fresh surge of inspiration flowed through his veins like fire in his blood, electrifying every nerve ending and pore until he was tingling with new revelations. At once he was again bent over the desk, his face mere inches from the parchment before him, writing with a gusto verging on mad obsession, his hand occasionally darting to the ink well beside him. The only sounds on the freezing and stagnant air of the laboratory were that of his raged and passionate breaths, and the furious scratching of his quill.

Many long hours were spent thus; his only movement that of his hand at it flew across the parchment in his cramped and scrawled handwriting, spots and smudges of ink carelessly strewn across the paper. The shadows in the room lengthened as the hours ticked by like minutes, the parchment rolling and rippling over his desk and across the floor like a waterfall. Ignoring the demands of his stomach and protests of his hunched back and shoulders Severus wrote for hours, his mind racing almost faster than his hand could write until finally his fingers cramped painfully around the sleek black feather quill and he sat back with a groan of irritation. Frustrated with the apparent limitations of his body he sat back and let out a long groan as his aching muscles and spine screamed out loudly in protest at the sudden movement.

Running hands that bore almost more ink than the scrolling parchment before him through his hair, leaving smears across the sharp angles of his cheek he closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards. Closing his eyes until the dark half circles of his lashes lay against the pale skin of his cheeks he let out a long sighing breath, his thoughts beginning to slow as exhaustion closed a vice-like grip upon his mind. Rising slowly and somewhat painfully to his feet, not daring to straighten his back completely he glanced down at the parchment that extended over the edge of his desk and well beyond the first row of laboratory tables in front of it. With a slight flick of his wrist the parchment rolled itself up neatly before rolling into the top drawer of his desk which promptly closed and locked itself to keep his research away from inquisitive eyes.

Striding back towards his private chambers with as much flourish and determination as he did when walking the halls of the castle late at night in search of students breaking curfew, he swept into his small sitting room to see Hermione once more curled up at the end of the settee with a book in her hands. His almost permanent sneer twitched into a grin for a brief moment as he watched the firelight flicker in the room, casting dances shadows across the walls and causing her hair to shimmer like a halo around her lowered head. She looked almost angelic to him in that moment, pure and untouched, innocent and oh so naïve, deliciously naïve to his darker side, that hungered for the corruption and pollution of unsullied souls.

_Innocent indeed!_ he scoffed, _probably the little fuck toy of the entire Gryffindor tribe, how else would the little know-it-all get any kind of physical attention other than being the pet of that pest Potter and his sniveling sidekick Weasley?_ For a brief moment Severus felt a twinge of guilt at his seemingly unprovoked and malicious thoughts, his scowl deepening as he berated himself mentally for such cruelty. _There is no way you could know such a thing Severus_, he scolded himself fiercely. _This is most likely the picture of virtue and purity, untouched by the hand of any man, or fumbling snot-nosed teenager… ah yes, but she needs the touch of a man doesn't she? The sure and experienced touch of someone who has known true passion and pleasure. A hand that could guide and mould her into a young woman, for all young women have needs… wants… deep, dark desires that must be fulfilled…_ His mind continued on in a dark and sinister voice that even made him shiver and tremble at his own vileness.

Slowly raising her head from the book in her lap after catching a glimpse of the dark figure in the corner of her chocolate brown eyes, Hermione watched Severus visibly shudder. Laying her book to one side she rose to her feet, curling her sock-clad feet against the cool stone and took a small step towards him.

"Are you cold Professor? Perhaps I could fetch a blanket for you?" she asked in a soft and demure voice, a slight flush rising to her cheeks as her eyes drifted from his cold and narrowed eyes to the broad expanse of his chest and shoulders where his arms lay folded firmly. _Get a grip on yourself old man! She is but a child; she could never have interest in someone such as you. You are dark and brooding, unaccommodating and cruel; there are no redeeming qualities about you except your extensive knowledge and ability to turn anything into a scathing remark. Babes cry at the sight of you and your fellow professors live in fear of your wrath. Now stop this foolish game and end these ridiculous notions of attraction before you do something truly foolish like kissing her pert little rosebud of a mouth… Enough!_

"That is quite enough!" he growled to himself, unaware that he had done so out loud. Hermione's eyes grew wide at his gruff and sudden outburst, the flush in her cheeks blanching in a heart beat as she took a retreating step backwards towards the settee.

"Professor?" she stammered barely above a whisper, her voice cracking as she spoke fearfully. His sensitive nose all but twitched as he detected the scent of fear coming from the girl standing across the room from him. _Ah see she is terrified of you. Can you smell it? The heady perfume of fear as it radiates off of her, hell she wreaks of it, that pungent and enticing scent, you want more of it don't you? You want to be the cause of it… Yes… No! No, I do not want her to fear me, to shrink from me with that wounded look in her soft, warm eyes, I want her to… To what? Desire you? _Love_ you even? You really are a fool! Soon you will be nothing but fodder for the Dark Lord, a plaything to be broken and discarded. You are weak you stupid boy!_ His inner voice crooned to him in response to his raging thoughts, its tone vicious and spiteful as he gazed almost longingly at the girl before him, the firelight catching stray wisps of her hair, making them appear as fairy fire surrounding her gentle face. Her brows drawn down in a look of concern as she watched him with an unfaltering gaze, her lips pursed in a thin line of worry.

"Are you well, Sir?" Hermione asked in a soft, almost inaudible voice as she rose to her feet and took several tentative steps towards him. Severus consumed by his own internal battle did not immediately notice her approach, the soft shuffling sound of her feet moving across the floor drowned out by the raging voices of his mind, one betraying him and the other berating him.

"Professor?" Hermione ventured a little louder as she took another step towards him, unfalteringly studying the turmoil evident in his face, in the way his lips drew ever thinner in an expression of exasperation, his dark eyes unfocused and glazed seeing nothing of the room before him. "Are you alright, Professor?" she asked once again, her voice growing louder with each word, his reverie finally snapping like a taunt rubber band, the ends recoiling dangerously fast.

"What? Yes, yes I am fine Miss Granger, I do not need you coddling me" he snarled ferociously as he turned swiftly on his heel and stalked towards his desk where he all but threw himself into his chair. Resting an elbow on the arm of the chair he rested his cheek against his palm, shielding his face from her gaze and thus also hiding the color that was quickly rushing to his cheeks from her as well.

A large rift of silence fell across the room, the only sound that of the crackling fire and their equally uneasy breaths as Hermione returned to the settee in confusion, and Severus tried to ignore the thoughts that swirled through his mind in a relentless torrent.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well first of all I would like to thank opi666, Velvet Storm, Serverus-Fan and ScreaminChild for their very kind reviews and comments. Thank you so much for your encouragement that helped to break my writers block. Hopefully you will all like this chapter as much as the ones before, and hopefully more to come soon. Let me know what you all think.

* * *

For a long while the pair sat enfolded in an almost deafening silence, one consumed with concern, the other with self-loathing. It was the eventual barely stifled yawn of Hermione that broke Serverus' reverie and self-berating internal monologue. Glancing at the small clock placed on the mantle above the now gently flickering fire he only just managed to stifle a jaw-breaking yawn of his own, the long hours of the day and restless sleep of the night before seeming to crash into him all at once. His entire body was flooded with weariness and a multitude of aches and pains, making him feel each and every long and tortured year of his life. Rousing himself a little, Serverus ran long pale fingers back through his mane of ink black hair and rising slowly and stiffly to his feet spoke in a weary and broken voice, 

"The hour is late Miss Granger, I suggest that we retire for the night." Startled by the sudden break in silence, Hermione gazed up from the book spread across her lap and nodding slowly rose to her feet, closing and placing the book beside her on the settee.

"Yes Sir, I will just go change" she said quickly as she removed the oversized shirt from her trunk and dashed into the bathroom before Severus had a chance to utter a word. Watching the girl disappear into his bedchamber Severus began to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace his hair falling around his face in a thick black veil, the dying firelight casting dancing shadows upon his face. His eyes glimmered and gleamed like polished obsidian in the flickering light that highlighted the high arches of his cheek bones and the frown that creased his brow.

Pausing before the fireplace, one hand mindlessly going to rest upon the mantle he half turned and gazed unseeing at the closed door. His mind raced relentlessly as images of Hermione dashed through it, memories of her lying quiet and still in his bed, her face serene in sleep, her chocolate-colored eyes full of warmth when she looked upon him, the intensity of her gaze when she would return his cold stares. Despite his efforts and repeated attempts he found himself unable to remove the images of her from his mind and so when Hermione hesitantly opened the door, her clothes neatly folded and clutched to her chest she found Severus standing beside the fireplace, one arm draped across the mantle and his head bowed in deep thought.

For a moment she found herself frozen in place, still firmly griping the door handle as she watched his lips twitch in concentration, his eyes narrowed in the same way they would be when he scrutinized her potions in class. A heaviness settled deep in her chest as she regarded her Potions Professor, the intensity of his seemingly unseeing gaze causing her to feel a great amount of sadness. Severus could feel the girl's gaze fixed upon him, unflinchingly studying his face and stance, her stare memorizing every aspect of his appearance making him grow increasingly uncomfortable though he would never show any outward sign of his discomfort. _Why is she staring at me so? _He asked himself as he fought the urge to turn away from her, to retreat into the silent safety of his laboratory. _Why does she stand there and say nothing? What ever could she find so fascinating about me? Is she judging me, scrutinizing me? Of course she is, that naïve know-it-all could be doing nothing else. Well I will not stand for it, I am not here for her twisted amusement and entertainment. I care not what she thinks of me, she is just a stupid little girl_ his mind continued in a battle against itself, conjuring reasons for her continued silence and unbroken observation of him.

He could feel a heated displeasure swelling within him, starting as a tight knot in his stomach before spreading to his chest and out through his limbs as his anger began to grow. With a deep sneer contorting his face he slowly raised his head to look her in the eye, the fierceness in his own eyes making her draw in a sudden breath.

"Is there something I can aid you with Miss Granger?" he sneered coldly, "or do you prefer to spend the rest of the evening gaping like a fish out of water?" Feeling like she had been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar Hermione quickly lowered her head as a scarlet flush infused her cheeks, her eyes dropping to the floor and focusing on her own bare feet as she slowly shuffled forward to place her clothes within her trunk.

"I… I'm sorry Professor" she stammered as she tentatively raised her gaze slowly to meet his, the scowl of irritation still plastered across his face causing the heat in her cheeks to deepen all the more.

"Indeed" he mused as he regarded her with a small amount of pleasure, seeing her obvious discomfort in the constant twitching of her fingers at her sides, the nervous manner in which she switched her weight from one foot to the other and back again, the wild fluttering of her eyelashes and the way in which she drew her deliciously plump lower lip into her mouth.

Severus was of course thoroughly amused by her fear, feeling a swell of pride at his ability to turn the oh-so-proud and courageous little Gryffindor into a mass of jumbled and tightly wound nerves with a simple glance and carefully directed insult. _Oh how predictable all these pathetic and sniveling children are, how easy to coerce and intimidate. How delectable their fear tastes upon my palate, how intoxicating is the scent of their terror. How sumptuous and tempting they are standing before me quivering with barely restrained panic, ahh to taste that fear, to drink it right from the source, to feel it upon my lips, those small and gentile hands upon my… What the hell am I thinking? For Merlin's sake_ he mentally slapped himself as he shook his head and quickly straightened himself, his stance once again one of foreboding and intimidation.

His sneer of contempt for the Gryffindor before him deepened all the more while he internally reprimanded himself for such vile thoughts. Before any more unwanted thoughts could creep into his apparently weakened mind Severus took several swift steps towards Hermione while radiating an air of hatred, his tone clipped and cold as steel.

"Permit me to clean up Miss Granger and I will leave you to sleep" he said as he quickly swept past her and into his bedchamber and the bathroom beyond leaving Hermione standing bewildered and speechless in the middle of the sitting room.

Standing bent over the narrow sink with his head bowed Serverus let out a long breath between clenched teeth, his knuckles growing ever paler as he gripped the rim of the basin. Frustration was mounting within him like a tidal wave, threatening to break through the flood gates and erupt in a roar of desperation.

"What in Merlin's name has come over you Severus Snape?" he said in a strangled hiss as he looked up to meet his own gaze reflected back at him. "Stop these foolish thoughts at once and begin to again conduct yourself as a respected Professor should," _respected? And who are you trying to fool? That girl is perhaps the only one who respects you, and she despises and fears you too._ "Albus, he…" _he uses you as a pawn in his twisted game of chess, where more than just sculpted pieces are destroyed. You are nothing Severus, you are simply a plaything to those around you, no one respects you, let alone cares for you_ the voice within his mind retaliated. Sighing and bowing his head once more Severus admitted defeat holding back the urge to scream in torment he ran trembling hands back through his hair before splashing deliciously cold water upon his face.

Back in the sitting room Hermione had begun to pace nervously back and forth in front of the fireplace much like her Professor had only moments before. The fire had died down almost completely until only a few embers continued to burn, glowing like a dozen twinkling stars, the floor in front of the fireplace warm beneath her feet as she fell into deep thought. _I just don't understand that man_ she mused to herself as she once again turned on her feet and began to walk back in front of the fireplace. _He seems to contain so much sadness but when just a small flicker of it emerges he quickly smothers it with anger and hatred, what is he so afraid of revealing? Why won't he allow anyone to see how much he hurts?_ She could feel a crushing sadness in her chest as she thought of the broken expression she had seen on his face when he was unaware of anyone watching him.

The anguish had been obvious in his lowered face, his well-schooled expression unable to hide the torment deep within him. Letting out a ringing sigh she paused to gaze at the closed door, envisioning the man behind it, his broad shoulders slumped beneath the great weight upon them, his coal black eyes full of guilt at the horrendous things he had seen and done. _If only someone could offer him comfort, if only he would accept it_ she thought as she stood there suddenly feeling as sad and helpless as he had looked.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the large and heavy dark oak door opening, the dark figure of Severus emerged slowly, the black satin of his pajamas shimmering in the almost gone firelight. The silken fabric made a symphony of soft sounds as he slowly walked into the sitting room, the only other sound that of his bare feet slapping against the stone floor which each step he took. Stopping beside the settee he let his lithe fingers dance over the arm, swirling in non-sensical patterns over the soft warm fabric as he regarded Hermione with a flat expression.

Honey-colored locks fell about her face in a soft frame of unruly curls, her eyes soft and inviting in their gaze as she watched his slow approach, her lips pursed as though ready to bestow a tender kiss while she idly pulled at a loose thread on the hem of the ridiculously large shirt. Refusing to allow himself to once again fall into a lack-of-sleep-induced reverie Severus roughly cleared his throat and with a malicious sneer upon his face said,

"Well Miss Granger, my bedchamber is one again at your disposal and so I will with great pleasure bid you goodnight." Startled out of her own thoughts Hermione looked at him in bewilderment for a moment taking several small and hesitant steps towards him.

"Please Professor, I cannot take your bed, I am simply a guest in your quarters."

"A burden would be more correct" he grumbled under his breath, "however it is unacceptable for me to force you to sleep upon the settee, so please Miss Granger, I implore you go to bed and leave me in peace."

"Can we not share…" Hermione began in a timid voice only to be quickly cut off.

"No we cannot. We discussed this last night, and I hope we shall not continue to discuss it every night hence forth. You will take my bed and I the settee, end of discussion. Now go to bed" Severus continued with an audible sigh of frustration.

"But Professor…"

"Go to bed, now!" he bellowed ferociously, his eyes flashing dangerously as exhaustion and the girl's continued pestering clawed at his little remaining resolve. Emitting a rather undignified and uncourageous squeak Hermione quickly rushed past him, disappearing into the bedchamber, the loud slamming of the door punctuating the silence as it echoed throughout the room. Sinking down onto the settee he laid his head in his hands, a heavy sigh rolling over his pursed lips as he fought to keep his aggravation under control.

"You will pay for this Albus" he cursed vehemently before lying back on the settee and letting the smothering darkness of sleep envelope him.

36


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow, what can I say? I never expected such a response to this story, so thank you so much to everyone who reviewed it! All of your comments are greatly appreciated and help me to keep writing, so keep it up guys. As for those of you wishing to see a little more action wink be patient, I promise it will happen, but we all know our beloved Severus can't give in too easily. He has to be a mean and evil, snarky bastard or else none of us would love him. Okay, I'll shut up now... new chapter coming soon I promise, working on it now.

* * *

Early morning sunlight slowly crept across the floor, spilling like liquid tendrils over the cold stone inch by slow inch until it reached the settee. The sunlight seemed to pause for a moment as though nature too feared the wrath of Severus before hesitantly it began to climb the settee and in a sudden burst of courage flooded his face with golden warmth. He remained still and quiet, his eyes unflinching as they continued to stare at the low dank ceiling above him, his pale elegant fingers spread across the flat expanse of his chest. A long shuddering breath exited through his thin rose-colored lips, the crescent moon of long black lashes laying against his cheeks for a moment like a thick ring of kohl as he tried in vain to sink once again into restless sleep. It was a futile effort and he knew it, for most of the night he had lain awake yet unmoving upon the settee, contenting himself to stare mindlessly at the ceiling above him, his mind struggling to remain unfocused on any one thought.

Finally heaving a heavy sigh as if admitting defeat to the traitorous sun that would give him no peace and rest, Severus slowly rose to sit upon the settee, his elbows resting upon his knees while he cradled his head in his hands. The thick curtain of his hair flowed around his bowed head, shrouding his features in darkness as though it could protect him from all the world. It was thus, hunched over and consumed with his own crushing sense of self-pity and self-loathing that Hermione found the Potions Professor.

Slowly opening the door to the still shadowy bedchamber Hermione hesitantly peered into the living room, her eyes momentarily blinded by the flood of golden light. Taking shuffling steps into the room she tried desperately to shake off the remnants of a fitful and restless sleep, her limbs feeling weighted and sluggish, refusing to obey the groggy commands of her mind. One thought possessed her mind as she moved like a cliché Muggle movie zombie, _must have caffeine_. As if reading her thoughts Severus rose to his feet with several barely restrained grunts of discomfort, his hands fighting the urge to clutch at his lower back as it wailed in pain. Moving to sit in the equally uncomfortable chair behind his cluttered desk he once again cradled his head upon his hand, feeling the rough scratch of hair against his palm. Thanking Merlin for small miracles he sank back into the shadows that never seemed to leave the corner of the room in which his desk was located, his eyes at once feeling soothed, the dry itch that had consumed them all night seeming to melt away just a little.

With half-mast eyes he watched beneath the dark fringe of his eyelashes as Hermione moved like a puppet on a string, her movements automatic, requiring little to no thought as she selected clean clothes from her trunk and began to shuffle back towards the bedchamber.

"Coffee Miss Granger?" Severus asked in a voice that was gruff and gravelly, sounding like he had sandpaper in his throat. Pausing startled and still barely conscious in the doorway she turned her head slightly to look at him over her shoulder, her eyes struggling to discern him from the thick shadows into which he had retreated, only a pale hand spread across the desktop and the glitter of his eyes visible.

"Yes… please Professor" she mumbled with an equally rough voice, her eyes drooping as she turned back and continued on into the bedchamber.

A few moments later Hermione emerged once more dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a large burgundy sweater that hung loosely from her slender frame. Severus was pleased to see her usual mass of uncontrollable hair pulled back into a loose bun with a few honey wisps escaping to cluster around her face in a frame of softness, appearing as a halo in the morning light. Her movements were still somewhat jerky and uncoordinated as she approached the settee, all but collapsing onto it with an undignified grunt, her eyelids hanging heavily half-way over her eyes.

"There is fresh coffee for you on the table Miss Granger" Severus said in a tone that sounded considerably less rough and a great deal more awake, while the scent of ink black coffee penetrated her foggy senses. Subtly trembling hands reached out towards the coffee table, closing around the delicate looking china cup, something she would never have imagined in the quarters of such a rude and vile man, the heat spreading quickly through the china and into her chill hands. Raising the cup slowly to her lips so as not to let any spill she took a tentative sniff of the dark liquid before hesitantly sipping the piping hot coffee. A derisive snort from the shadowy corner skimmed along the surface of her awareness as she took another slow sip from the cup grasped in her hands, feeling its potency already beginning to buzz in her veins. _Ha! The girl doesn't trust me_ Severus thought when observing her suspicious approach to the drink offered, hesitation glimmering in her downcast eyes. _The little whelp thinks I would poison her with a cup of coffee! Oh Merlin, what fools this school now turns out, however will we manage to fight the Dark Lord with such morons as our best defense?_

"Trust me Miss Granger, there is no poison within the coffee, if I wanted to dispose of you I would have so much sooner and far more efficiently" he crooned over his own cup that he too seemed to clutch defensively as if it were the only thing keeping him awake.

Chocolate brown eyes flickered up to meet his chilling gaze, narrowing slightly into a sneer of her own, her nose wrinkling and her lips drawing back ever so slightly to show the gleam of her white teeth before she sighed under her breath and looked away from him. Chuckling deep inside he was rather amused at her attempt to match his sneer of contempt, he found it quite entertaining and perhaps in a way endearing, the way in which her youthful face easily contorted to show such scorn. Quickly deciding to remove himself from her presence before more foolish thoughts could invade his mind, Severus rose to his feet and began to make his way across the room and towards his bedchamber to freshen up.

Upon reaching the doorway he heard Hermione's soft voice speaking slowly and hesitantly, slightly muffled by the continued close proximity to the cup grasped in her small delicate hands.

"I was thinking of taking a walk in the school grounds after breakfast Professor…" she began cautiously. Stopping barely within inches of his escape into the bedchamber Severus turned to face the girl watching him beneath the thick ring of honey lashes above the rim of her cup.

"I cannot allow it Miss Granger, it is far too dangerous for you to go waltzing about the grounds unchaperoned" he said flatly in a tone that clearly stated 'and that is the end of this discussion.' A look of sadness flickered in her eyes for a moment at the prospect of once again being confined to the stuffy and unfeeling dungeons.

"Then perhaps you would join me Professor?" she asked with great hesitation, her heart sinking when her query was greeted with a callous snort from the man standing before her.

"No Miss Granger, I have much more important things to do that escort a snot-nosed child around the grounds, now if you excuse me I would like to shower in peace" he stated with a certain degree of pleasure at thwarting her plans. Quickly she jumped up to her feet a look of indignation upon her face as she felt the anger spread through her, spurned on by the caffeine tingling within her.

"Am I a prisoner within these rooms?" she shrilled, her hands curling into fists at her sides, her eyes blazing heatedly.

"Of course not Miss Granger, you are free to roam the castle as you and your cohorts are so often prone to do after curfew as though you own the place. In fact, please do remove yourself from my presence, I would be grateful of the reprieve from your know-it-all attitude. However you are _not_ permitted to leave the castle without a Professor and I for one will not indulge in your pursuit for 'fresh air'" he continued coolly while turning on his heel and stepping into the dark room. The sound of shattering china brought him quickly flying into the room, teeth clenched in anger, while his heart beat furiously at the possibility of danger. However all he found was an enraged teenager seething with displeasure, a broken cup at her feet while coffee flowed across the stones.

"How dare you!" he bellowed, his eyes narrowing into a glare of barely controlled rage, his own hands curling into fists at his sides, the muscles in his neck standing out like thick cords of power. "Out! Get out, now!" he screamed while a trembling arm pointed at the door leading out into the hallway, his fury only increasing when she made no move towards the door. "NOW!" was the deafening command issued as he took several menacing steps towards her. He loomed over her as her glare matched his own momentarily before something inside her broke, her courage giving way causing her to run terrified through the door which slammed thunderously behind her.

Pausing in the hallway Hermione fought to slow the frantic beating of her heart, refusing to allow the tears stinging her eyes to spill down her cheeks. Leaning back against the cold wall she bowed her head, her hands resting upon her thighs as she squeezed her eyes shut, drawing in one long breath after another. Sniffing softly she swiped a hand angrily across her cheeks to wipe away the tears that had seeped out beneath her lashes before pushing away from the wall, the aching hurt in her heart quickly being smothered by a blinding anger. _Insufferable man!_ she thought bitterly as she began to long trek up the stairs towards the Main Hall.

Meanwhile in his quarters Severus quivered with a passionate anger that he barely managed to keep in check, his hands trembling while he sucked in one rapid breath after another in a desperate attempt to calm his seething fury. Reaching down and snatching his discarded cup he glanced at it for a moment before hurling the delicate object at the closed door before him, coffee running in rivulets down the dark wood before he stormed into his bedchamber, slamming the door behind him with a vicious wave of his hand. _Ungrateful whelp!_ he scowled as he stepped into the bathroom hoping that the hot water of the shower would sooth his rage.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Watch out, I'm on a roll!

Severus-Fan: don't worry action to come soon, I promise but maybe a little twist on what you are expecting. You'll just have to wait and see.

Fairy of Furry and Fire: Sorry you have to get up early, hopefully you will get time to read more soon, and thank you for the kind comment.

Alaksandra: Ahh yes, sweet sweet tension, how I wish it could continue forever, but I think you would all hate me for that!

Next chapter coming soon, with another nice little outburst from our beloved Potions Professor. Stay tuned.

* * *

The Great Hall was relatively quiet when Hermione emerged somewhat out of breath from the trek up from the dungeons, the enchanting ceiling shimmering with the pale winters dawn, the sky still a myriad of soft colors flowing together. The handful of students staying at school over the holiday were all still in bed, using the chill permeating the castle as an excuse to stay in bed while the few teachers happily chatted away at the High Table. Professor Sprout and Madam Pince were excitedly talking with Madam Pomfrey over several trays of delicious smelling food, they attitudes relaxed and carefree, making them all seem like a bunch of fifth year students. The three adults turned to see Hermione's approach, beaming at her warmly for a moment before Madam Pomfrey let out an alarming shriek.

"Miss Granger! Dear girl why are you walking around this drafty castle with bare feet? You will catch your death traipsing around like that!" Glancing down at her feet Hermione wiggled her toes that were indeed quite bare, the chill of the stone floor suddenly becoming rather apparent as she began to shiver. Quickly rising from the table Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout gathered around her, guiding her to one of the many empty chairs at the table while Madam Pince poured her a cup of tea saying,

"Here you go my dear, have a nice cuppa to warm you up." Nodding her thanks Hermione let the women coddle her for a few moments, their tender ministrations a drastic difference from the callous and uncaring manner in which Severus treated her. Once they were all settled around the table once more Madam Pomfrey turned to Hermione, laying a weathered yet warm and caring hand upon the girl's slender shoulder.

"Now tell me dear, why are you running around with no shoes?" Glancing down into the dregs of her tea Hermione nervously fingered the rim of her cup. _I can't tell them what really happened_ she thought sullenly to herself, _still it would be nice to get that snarky bastard into trouble_ her mind interjected as she tried to keep the sadistic smile from her face.

"I umm… I was… that is I umm…" she began, her impressive intellect unable to come up with an appropriate answer, while the women around her only continued to look at her with a growing amount of concern. While Madam Pomfrey and Madam Pince looked at her with motherly looks on their faces, Professor Sprout's expression had begun to darken, her arms crossing over her rather ample breasts.

"It's that beast Snape isn't it?" she asked gruffly.

"Pomona!" Madam Pomfrey and Madam Pince exclaimed simultaneously, to which she only snorted in reply.

"It's true isn't it child?" she asked as she leaned towards Hermione, a look of suspicion creeping into her slightly rounded features. "Is he bullying you? He hasn't… done anything physical to you has he?" she asked, her question bringing a scandalous gasp from the other two women at the table. Feeling a deep flush begin to rise in her cheeks Hermione set down her cup carefully on the table, her anger at Severus seeming to retreat faster and faster when the thought of what his reaction would be if she got him into trouble crept into her mind.

"No, no Professor, nothing like that. It's just that the Professor and I do not see eye and eye, and being in such close quarters, well…"

"He is being a miserable git isn't he?" Pomona continued with a smirk of contempt for the man.

"Pomona!" the other two women once again exclaimed in shock.

"Oh come off it girls" she said cheerily while giving Madam Pince a nudge and Madam Pomfrey a knowing nod. "You both know as well as I that he is the most miserable and difficult man to ever _grace _Hogwarts with his presence. Why, Poppy you were only saying last week how mean he is, and you Irma, what was it you said about him? Oh yes, that he was just as dark, vile and greasy when he was student here as he is now!" Irma's cheeks blushed furiously as she tried to hold back a chuckle and a smile as she bowed her head slightly.

"But it's true!" she suddenly declared as she slapped a hand down on the table and shrieked with laughter, Pomona and Poppy bursting into peals of laughter along with her while Hermione chuckled under her breath. It soon became apparent that breakfast had turned into a "verbally attack Severus Snape" session, insults and tidbits from his past flying back and forth between the women who would periodically stop to gasp for breath between loud bouts of laughter. All the while Hermione sat beside Poppy with her head bowed, rocking her cup back and forth between her hands, chuckling once in a while at the comments flying over her head.

Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes Poppy sat back in her chair with a loud sigh of mirth, her expression darkening and humor exciting her like an abruptly deflated balloon when she saw the sullen look upon the brilliant and charming student beside her. Clearing her throat softly to put a halt to the raucous laughter still occurring between Pomona and Irma she laid and gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Well, my dear I think you've heard enough of a couple of old biddies cackling, how about we run along and get you some socks and shoes, shall we?" Looking up from her hands Hermione forced a small smile and nodded slowly and rose to her feet along with Poppy. Placing a protective arm around the young girl's shoulder Poppy guided her across the Great Hall to the door where she paused and casting a beaming smile over her shoulder shouted cheerily,

"Don't forget about our Poker game tonight!"

"I won't Poppy, and don't you forget to bring to Fire Whiskey" Vector chuckled in response while Pomona jeered,

"Hey maybe you should invite old Snape, might help to ease the stick in his ass!" Another bout of cackling filling the otherwise empty room as Poppy simply shook her head and chuckled while ushering Hermione down the hall.

Once they reached the infirmary Poppy guided Hermione to one of the many empty and pristine beds, smiling tenderly at the girl.

"Tea dear?" she asked as she wandered towards her office.

"Oh umm no thank you Madam Pomfrey" Hermione replied curtly while staring at her hands in her lap.

"Very well, and please dear do call me Poppy, no need for formalities during the holidays" she said warmly, her eyes filled with sadness at the apparent unhappiness of one of the most beloved students in the school. Disappearing into her office she turned moments later with a medium sized box which she then placed on the bed opposite Hermione.

"Well lets see what we can find shall we" Poppy mused merrily as she began sorting through the box that was filled with random articles of clothing left in the infirmary by forgetful students and professors. "Aha!" she exclaimed after a few moments worth of rummaging as she pulled a relatively clean pair of tennis shoes from the box. Handing them to Hermione she said,

"No socks I'm afraid my dear, except for a half dozen dirty and sweaty pairs left by the boys after Quidditch injuries." Twisting her face into an expression of revulsion which was not at all hard Hermione simply shook her head as she slipped the tennis shoes onto her bare feet, giving her toes a good wiggle to assure the fit before smiling up at Poppy gratefully.

"No thank you Poppy, who knows what I might catch from a pair of those. Besides, these will do me just fine until I get back down to the dungeons."

"You're heading back down to that awful dark and dank place already?" Poppy asked with concern in her voice.

"Well I was going to go for a walk outside, but Professor Snape said I shouldn't go out alone, that it is too dangerous" Hermione replied as she bowed her head to look at the toes of her tennis shoes. Emitting an unbecoming snort she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned before giving Hermione a tender pat on the shoulder.

"Don't you worry about that old beast my dear, you go outside and have some fun" she said cheerfully causing Hermione to smile in reply. "If he comes looking for you I'll just tell him that you are running some errands for me."

"Thank you Poppy!" Hermione said before throwing her arms around the older woman in a friendly embrace before bounding off towards the doors.

"Oh dear wait! You mustn't go out in that dreadful cold without a coat and scarf, you'll catch a terrible cold" Poppy said before once again rummaging in the box on the bed and drawing out a warm looking dark blue coat and a Gryffindor colored scarf.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: First of all I need to say sorry to Fairy of Fire and Fury for misspelling your name, I'm dreadfully sorry for the slip up! I also want to apologize for the amount of spelling/grammatical mistakes in my last update, oops. Forgot to read back through it before posting. Hopefully there aren't any present in this one.

Severus-Fan: here's another update for you to read when you get up, hope you like it :)

And thank you to MysticSong1978 and thornblack for their kind reviews. I'm so glad you all like the story. Well, enough rambling, here is the latest chapter, another one no doubt to come soon.

* * *

Moments later bundled up in the thick coat with the Gryffindor scarf wrapped snuggling around her neck Hermione emerged from the main doors, drawing in a deep breath of crisp clean winter air. Pristine snow crunched beneath her feet, a slight chill nipping at her toes though the coat and scarf defended against the brunt of the cold. Stopping to draw in another large refreshing breath she gazed out over the grounds of Hogwarts, everything laying beneath a thick coating of white, the early afternoon sun casting a dazzling light over the world. For a moment Hermione had to pause and let her eyes adjust to the sunlight reflecting off of the snow before continuing down the stone steps and onto the grass. Beyond the immaculately manicured lawns lay the lake, now gleaming like a highly polished mirror as the sun shone brightly on the thick layer of ice, the giant squid somewhere beneath its frozen surface, dwelling in the murky depths. 

Thrusting her hands deep into the pockets of the coat she ambled slowly across the lawns, delighting in the sound of the frozen grass and snow crunching beneath her feet, her breath flowing out in small puffs of steam from her lips as her nose gradually became a rather dark shade of red. Rounding the owlery Hermione briefly glanced up to see the school owls perched quietly within the tower, a dozen large eyes tracking her movement over the snow as though watching the minute actions of a delectable field mouse. Hurrying her pace a little partly from the cold that had now completely encased her feet and partly because of the unflinching gazes that followed her, Hermione approached the familiar and comforting sight of Hagrid's somewhat ramshackle hut.

Much to her disappointment the usual steady stream of smoke did not flow from the hut's chimney, nor did she hear the customary baying of Fang at her approach. Climbing the few rickety and creaking steps to Hagrid's hut she rapped loudly upon the door. Grasping her chilled hands together while blowing on them she hopped from one foot to the next, hoping in vain that the comforting figure of her dear friend Hagrid would throw open the door at any moment and welcome her in for a warming cup of tea. After waiting for several minutes and receiving no answer to her persistent knocks Hermione thrust her hands back into her pockets wishing that perhaps Poppy had given her a pair of gloves and a hat too. Sullenly she walked back down the steps, wandering past the pumpkin patch where the usual cluster of ravens eyed her suspiciously, letting out a series of threatening squawks, urging her to move along quickly. Skirting along the edge of the Forbidden Forest Hermione carelessly kicked at broken twigs and clumps of frozen dirt, mulling silently over her current situation, wracking her mind for a way to lessen the discomfort of the dungeons.

Deep in thought Hermione didn't realize that she had begun to wander off the path around the Forbidden Forest until briefly looking up she suddenly found herself surrounded by a dense gathering of bare branched trees, a thick mist swirling around her ankles and obscuring her feet from view. A slight tremor ran through her at her realization as she quickly spun around, a choking panic rising in her throat while her heart began to pound like a jackhammer against her ribs. Clenching her fists in her pockets Hermione suddenly realized that she had ventured out of the dungeons without her wand, fully expecting to return to Severus' quarters. Stinging tears developed in her eyes as she mentally scolded herself, _Hermione you fool, how could you just leave without your wand? You idiot, and crying won't dot you any good, where is your Gryffindor courage?_

Closing her eyes for a moment she drew in several deep breaths to calm her frayed nerves, listening quietly to the sounds of the forest. Her own panicked breaths echoed loudly in her eyes, beyond that the squawking of the ravens at Hagrid's hut, now sounding distant and soft on the breeze that whispered through the forest, causing the tree limbs to creak and groan in a haunting symphony. The sound of dripping water was as constant as a heart beat in the background as the snow slowly melted in the sunlight that had now grown weak, falling through the branches in strangled shafts of paling light. A new surge of terror coursed through her as she watched the waning light fall around her, _Oh Merlin, how long have I been wandering around out here? It will be getting dark soon!_ She fretted, even her voice inside her head sounding panic stricken. _Now calm yourself Hermione, all this worrying is not going to do anything but waste time, get yourself under control and think._ Taking a series of steadying breaths she thought rationally for a moment.

Deciding that her best course of action would be to simply go back the way she had come Hermione wrapped the exceedingly long scarf around her neck a few more times, bringing it up in a kind of collar to provide her ears with some shelter from the chill air. However, on further inspection her plan was not so fool proof, glancing around the forest it became quite apparent that in her moment of panic Hermione had gotten herself quite turned around, and now had no clue which way she come, and which way she should leave. The thick mist continued to swirl around her feet, clearing only a little with her rapid steps, simply to reveal a jumble of footprints leading every which way that she had caused in panic.

Sighing loudly and gritting her teeth she struggled to hold back the tears that now clung heavily to her eyelashes while she swore over and over in her mind that she would not give in and crumple to the ground crying, no matter how tempting of an option it seemed at the moment. Time seemed to pass quickly in the Forbidden Forest, the shadows lengthening and thickening in a matter of minutes until all too soon Hermione found herself enveloped in near darkness, the mist that crept silent and deadly through the forest shimmering like a thousand lost souls searching out some kind of relief from their torment. _This cannot be happening to me!_ she squealed internally, the tears in her eyes ever closer to spilling over her reddened cheeks, her gaze continuing to frantically scan the forest around her, suspiciously studying every shadow, every tree hollow and fallen branch.

A sudden rustling in the not too distant undergrowth set Hermione's senses on full alert, her heart rate elevating as her breathing became rapid and labored, a cold sweat shimmering on her forehead, her cheeks blanching despite the cold. Like the hunted rabbit she froze in fear, eyes wide, frantically darting around though seeing nothing through the blinding veil of tears. A swift breeze at the side of her head sent Hermione diving for the ground, the scent of cold wet earth instantly filling her nostrils as her fingers clawed at the earth. Trembling and terrified she lay silent and as still as possible, her cheeks pressed to the forest floor beneath her, the moist earth bitingly cold against her flesh, the feel of wet, half rotten leaves an extremely unpleasant sensation as she fought the urge to squirm in repulsion.

It was with a mental slap and heavily exhaled breath that Hermione saw the gleaming white wings of an owl swooping past her, disappearing into the mist that blanketed the forest floor. A strangled shrill scream pierced the silence causing her breath to freeze in her throat once more before the owl once again emerged from the swirling fog with the lifeless body of a rabbit in its immense talons. Closing her eyes she laid her head against the cool earth again, drawing in one choking breath after another, her throat heated and raw, exhaustion beginning to creep into her limbs. After several long moments Hermione rose to her feet attempting to brush the mud from her coat and jeans, though she knew that the only thing that would remove the caked on dirt would be a cleansing charm and for that she needed her wand. _Back again to the problem at hand_ she thought solemnly, her eyes drooping in weariness and frustration.

All but blindly reaching out she grasped with almost numb fingers at the closest tree trunk, her feet moving slowly in small shuffling steps until the length of her body was pressed against the trunk, the bark cold and rough even through the layers of clothing. Pausing to gather her courage Hermione rested her weight against the trunk, and several long moments and calming breaths later she ventured hesitantly from the solidarity of the tree, reaching in the darkness for the next. Thus was how she moved, cautiously and slowly from one tree to the next, zigzagging back and forth while vainly hoping that she was not simply moving in circles. Again she gradually became aware of the sounds of the forest, however with almost all trace of daylight now gone, they seemed amplified and ten times more terrifying. The whispering wind through the trees sounding so much like a rasping breath at her ear, the minute hairs on the back of her neck raising in fear as her reaching hand trembled violently. Wild life rustled and moved in the undergrowth, some distant, some far too close for comfort, hidden beneath the blanket of mist that continued to thicken, now well on its way up towards her knees, its dampness soaking into her jeans making her legs grow numb with cold.

The sharp crack of a twig echoed through the trees, the forest falling silent at the apparent intrusion, even the wind seeming to halt in trepidation. Fearfully Hermione clung to the closest tree, her breaths rapid and deafening to her while her heart pounded furiously in her ears. Her grip on the tree trunk tightened and her body jumped each time she heard the undeniable sound of a carefully placed footstep. Squeezing her eyes closed tightly Hermione turned her face towards the trunk, feeling the rough scratching of the bark against her now tear dampened cheek as she sought to curl into the tree as though she could somehow merge with it and seek shelter. The steps were growing closer, and with each one she could feel her resolve slipping away, the surety of her early demise sinking into her bones.

Hermione found it hard to decide which was worse, the prospect of meeting some terrifying and awful creature in the forest and ultimately meeting her end, or the ferocious and scowling visage of the man that quite suddenly gripped her shoulder and whipped her around to face him, his obsidian black eyes glimmering menacingly in the light of his wand.

"P… Professor, thank Merlin you…"

"Silence Miss Granger" Severus growled deep and low, the tone of his voice enough to make the most vile and fearsome of creatures run for shelter. Blinking away her tears Hermione fought the urge to simply throw her arms around her Potions Professor and collapse against him in a torrent of tears, however the look in his eyes quickly dispelled any urges of the sort she may have had.

Lowering her head Hermione let Severus guide her away from the tree with a firm grip upon her upper arm, his fingers biting into her flesh despite the thick coat and sweater that separated them. Expecting him to release his grip Hermione paused to allow him to take the lead, but found herself swiftly almost pulled off her feet as he continued walking, dragging her along beside him. While he moved amongst the trees with ease, stepping over rocks and fallen branches without even seeing them Hermione tripped and stumbled her way behind him, branches pulling at her hair and scratching her face until she was all but sobbing in distress.

"Please Professor, I can't see where we're going and… and you're hurting me!" she exclaimed while tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I said silence Miss Granger" he hissed through clenched teeth, his voice low and at a pitch that would have been inaudible in the castle though it rang loud and clear in the forest. Without slowing his pace even a little Severus continued to pull and drag the whimpering girl along behind him, he knew his grip was overly tight upon her arm, he knew that there was no way should could know the woods as well as he, and that the trees whipped at her like clawing skeletal fingers. But he cared not for the pain she felt, the tears and blood that stained her cheeks, his fury was blinding, his teeth clenched to prevent a torrent of obscenities and insults to spill forth from him in a vile expulsion.

"Please Professor!" Hermione whimpered as she tripped over an unearthed root, her ankle twisting painfully as she fell heavily to her knees, the pain coursing through them in a white hot flash. It was more the sudden wrenching in his arm as the girl collapsed to the ground rather than her pathetic sounding plea that caused Serverus to halt mid step and turn angrily to face her. Directing the tip of his wand towards her he observed a rather sorry sight crumpled at the base of a tree. Tears, blood and dirt clung to Hermione's pale cheeks, her eyes listless in the bright light from his wand, her lips cracked and bleeding as she drew one ragged breath after another through them. Her coat was torn and caked with mud as were her jeans, her scarf long ago lost to the clutching branch of a tree, the frantic beat of her heart obvious in her exposed throat.

"Get up Miss Granger" he snarled as he gave a vicious tug on her arm. Wincing in pain Hermione rolled her head against the immense tree trunk, her brow glistening with sweat.

"I… I… I can't" she whimpered softly with a hoarse voice, her eyes sliding shut. By some miracle Severus was able to restrain his howl of frustration as he drew a calming breath in swiftly through his teeth and never releasing the grip on Hermione's arm crouched before her.

Hermione's brow creased into a frown as her light sensitive eyes burned with the close proximity of Severus' illuminated wand tip as he raised it to her face to inspect her injuries. Snorting in contempt he stated coolly,

"You are not seriously injured Miss Granger, now get up and stop simpering like a pathetic child."

"I am not a child!" she exclaimed as her eyes shot open and fixed a glare upon him.

"Then I suggest you stop acting like one" he sneered in response as he swiftly rose to his feet pulling her weary and aching body with him. Stumbling she crashed into his chest causing him to take a steadying step backwards, his scowl deepening all the more as he peered down at the girl clinging to his robes, her face pressed to his chest. "Kindly remove yourself from my person Miss Granger, and do pick up the pace. We have a long way to go yet, and I would like to reach the castle before the Abraxan come out to hunt" he said in a voice that chilled Hermione to the core, her body stiff and her face expressionless as she took a couple steps back from Severus and let him once again lead her through the forest.

The rest of the trek through the trees was conducted in silence, the only sound that of leaves rustling beneath their feet and her labored breaths as she struggled to keep up with Severus' long strides. With a stumbling step Hermione was thrust from the forest, scrambling quickly to regain her footing she looked up and barely managed to restrain a shriek of delight at the castle up ahead, its towering spires and glittering windows never having looked so inviting beneath the pale moonlight. Still refusing to release his death grip upon her arm, Severus drug the faltering and panting girl up the snow covered lawn leaving a series of distorted footprints in the snow behind them.

Once they finally entered the security of the main hallway Severus thrust Hermione away from him, watching with a cruel gaze as she stumbled and finally came to rest against the wall, clutching the cold stones for support. Letting his lips draw back in the most fearsome sneer Hermione had ever seen upon his face he growled barley above a whisper,

"I trust Miss Granger that you can manage to navigate the rest of the way on your own."

"Y… Yes Sir… Professor…" she gasped between ragged breaths as she watched him turn sharply on his heel and stalk away in a mass of billowing robes.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well here is yet another installment for you viewing pleasure, thanks again to everyone for their reviews and for reading. Your comments were as always much appreciated. Bit of a longer chapter this time with things getting a little heated. Hope you like it.

MysticSong1978: Your question will be answered in the next chapter I promise, I was going to answer it this time but well the characters just ran off and did their own thing.

Alaksandra: Sorry my dear, probably not quite what you hoped for in the way of tending her wounds, he can't give in that easily. Keep hoping though, it will happen eventually.

CathRakka: Thank you very much for the kind review and your encouragement. I am trying to keep the characters as true to themselves as much as possible. I admit Hermione is a bit of a challenge, but it is so much fun to make Severus as mean, cruel and evil as he really is!

Fairy of Fire and Fury: I'm sorry to hear that dear, I too know all too well how awful it is to be drug around a golf course. Hopefully this new chapter will help to make it all worth while.

Okay, enough of me blabbing. Thank you to everyone who posted comments once again. Enjoy!

* * *

As she watched Serverus disappear up the main steps Hermione sagged against the wall in exhaustion, her entire body a bundle of throbbing and aching muscles. Taking several slow and limping steps she made her away across the shadowy expanse of the great hall, clinging desperately to the cool stone walls for support as one step at a time she inched her way down the steps towards the dark, dank dungeons. Her rasping breaths echoed off the walls while she fought back tears of pain and whimpers of distress. The normally dark dungeons were shrouded in even thicker shadows as she moved cautiously along the wall, her progress slow and painful 

Finally reaching the large wooden door to Severus' quarters Hermione leaned against it for a moment, her flushed cheeks pressed to the cool smooth surface, her breath heated and not too pleasant smelling as it reflected back into her face. Gritting her teeth against the throbbing pain in her ankle she pushed against the door, stumbling into the shadowed and silent room, the grate stood empty, no flickering fire to welcome her back. The sound of china shattering beneath her feet caused her to jump in surprise as she ambled over the threshold. Looking down at her feet she saw the remnants of a delicate china cup spread across the floor, the residual coffee creating several dark sticky stains that with a chilling clarity looked too much like blood for her taste. With shuffling steps and trembling hands Hermione made her way across the room, using various pieces of furniture for support, her eyes fluttering like moths around a flame while her body cried out for sleep.

A dark cool softness surrounded her, her senses flooded with the heady perfume of dried herbs and musk as she collapsed onto the large bed. Body-racking shivers ran through her as she rolled onto her side, drawing the thick black velvet duvet around her, nuzzling her raw and stained cheeks into the blanket. Her stiff fingers played idly in the folds of the duvet, the velvet feeling like so many tender and loving kisses against her fingertips, soothing the turmoil within her and welcoming her down into a deep numbing sleep.

Several moments later Severus came sweeping down the stairs to the dungeons, his steps deliberate yet silent as he moved with the liquid grace of a cat on the hunt. His coal black robes fluttered around him, surrounding him like great leathery wings, his eyes flashing with an intensity unequaled by any demon, raw anger bubbling and boiling in his blood just beneath the surface. The air crackled and buzzed around him as he stopped before the entrance to his chambers, the large typically heavily warded door stood open upon his dark quarters, the pale moonlight from the enchanted windows glittering on the remainder of his anger born outburst. Clenching his teeth in frustration and curling his almost delicate looking hands into trembling fists he stepped over the broken china and with a barely noticeable flick of his wrist sent the door into a shuddering slam behind him.

The loud thud of the door shaking in its frame echoed through the room, reverberating off of the bare walls, dying away slowly to be replaced by the sound of his seething breaths. _Where the hell has that unbearable girl ran off to now?_ he scowled while bowing his head and fiercely pinching the bridge of his nose while fighting back a strangled wave of anger that threatened to crush the little remaining restraint he had some how managed to cling to. Glancing around the room with a gaze sharper than a hawk he observed the door to his bedchambers also standing open, and there poking out from beneath the tangle of the thick duvet was one mud caked and scuffed tennis shoe, seeming to be dangling in mid air.

Stepping into the room cautiously he lit a candle on the far side of the room with a subtle movement of his fingers, the weak flickering light casting wildly dancing shadows about the room as it sputtered to life. There upon the bed, beneath a shroud of thick velvet lay the battered and bruised body of Hermione, her honey hair spreading around her in a tangled mass of curls, leaves and twigs caught in the web of her tresses. Her small dirt covered fingers clutched at the blanket, bringing it close to her chest, only her face visible above the gathered material. Low drawn out breaths flowed past her barely parted lips, the soft swell of her lower lip sumptuous and tempting in the faint light. Without thought Severus found himself approaching the bed, long fingers reaching out towards her, drawing ever closer with each mindless step he took. The glistening pink flesh of her lips called out to him, pulling him ever closer like a puppet on a string, quivering fingers reaching out to the touch the skin that he knew would feel like the richest silk beneath his fingertips.

A groaning breath broke his reverie, bringing a sharp clarity to his clouded mind, his lips curling back in a sneer of displeasure as he quickly drew himself up stiff and straight, his hands once again flexing into fists at his sides. For a moment longer he regarded the girl slumbering before him, his mind raging and berating himself, trying to convince himself that she was nothing more than a nuisance he would much rather be without. _But she looks so vulnerable, so tender and isolated, so terribly alone in this world lying there like this. How soft and warm she appears, how silken her skin, how ripe and tempting are those succulent lips. If only I were to… No Severus!_ he fiercely reprimanded himself as he found himself once more sinking into a foolish dream of her skin and her touch. Shaking his head as if to clear the muddled thoughts from his mind he quickly clutched the edge of the duvet and wrenched it from her delicate grip, drawing a gasp of shock from her pursed lips as her deep brown eyes flew open, wild and frantically searching.

Panic seized her tremulously pounding heart as she gazed up into the fearsome and shadowed face of the man before her. Limp black locks fell around his face in a stark and severe frame against the pallid and gaunt features of his face, his eyes glittering like obsidian in a field of snow. His long shadow fell over her, his already immense high intensified by her lower position, the sight of him clutching the duvet in one hand, the other reaching out towards her caused Hermione to shriek softly, scrambling back across the bed in fear.

"Come here you infuriating child" he growled low and deep, more animal than human as he began to lean towards her. Shaking her head adamantly she continued her slow retreat, truly making no progress as the blanket bunched beneath her frantically kicking feet.

"I will not chase you across this bed Miss Granger. Come here immediately!" he said coolly, his voice making no attempt to hide the threat behind it. Shaking her head once more, her tangled curls flying around her, showering debris upon the bed her eyes grew shiny with unshed tears as she emitted a weak and strangled "no." Letting out a grating growl Severus tried to hold back his rapidly rising anger, feeling the mounting pressure of it against the flood gates of restraint he had resurrected over the years. _How quickly one child will break my self-control_ he mused with clenched teeth. _Years of sniveling and infuriating children, doting professors, meddling old men and demanding lunatics could not tear away my control as easily as this one seemingly harmless child. What does she do to me? What possession of me does she have that she can so easily break through my barriers?_

"This is the last time I will ask you Miss Granger" he warned with a calculating gaze, the dark pools of his eyes seeming to grew even darker if that were at all possible as he stared her down, catching her own gaze with his. Her chocolate brown eyes were frantic and wild looking in the quivering light, appearing one moment amber and the next black as shadows leapt back and forth across her face. So much like the trapped prey did she appear in that moment, her chest heaving with alarmed breaths, her face reddened and glistening with sweat while the air swirled cool and pregnant with the scent of her fear about the room. "Now come here" he continued in a no-nonsense tone, his patience wavering dangerously.

When he received no more than a frantic shaking of her head as a reply he swiftly grasped an extended ankle in an iron grip, drawing a grimace of pain and a pathetic sounding whimper from her, quickly drawing her across the bed towards him with an animalistic growl of rage. Her legs straddled his own as she turned her upper body away from him defensively. Reflexively her arms covered her face as she pleaded,

"Please Professor, don't hurt me…" Grunting irritably he glared down at her,

"You foolish girl, I am not going to harm you, unless you insist on continuing this ridiculous avoidance of me."

Timidly Hermione lowered her arms a little, peering up at him with watery eyes above her arm, fresh streaks of tears trailing down her cheeks. She visibly flinched as he released her ankle and reached into his robes, her eyes squeezing shut in fear of what was to come. Sighing disdainfully he rolled his eyes in frustration as he drew the roll of bandages from his robes and looking down at the huddled form before him muttered,

"Stop being so melodramatic Miss Granger. Once again I remind you that if I had intentions of hurting you, I would have done so much sooner than this. Merlin knows however, that you do indeed have a knack for straining my self-control. Now, give me your hands." Maintaining the protective barrier of her raised arms Hermione looked up at the man before her questioningly, suspicion evident in her eyes.

Sighing in aggravation at her obvious distrust of him Severus set the roll of bandages down on the bed and turned to walk away, saying snidely,

"Fine Miss Granger, dress your own wounds. I will be in my laboratory, I suggest that if you need anything you do not disturb me." Lowering her hands to her lap Hermione glanced down at her hands, through the caked on mud she should see several cuts and scratches varying in depth and severity, her fingers she realized quite stiff with cold and pain, her digits swollen and angry looking.

"Please Professor…" she began in a tentative voice, the softness and helplessness of it pulling at Severus who by some miracle resisted the urge to turn and face her. "I cannot do this myself, please help me…" she continued, using a considerable amount of effort to swallow her fear and pride. Internally scolding himself for giving in so easily he quickly schooled his expression to one of indifference and annoyance before turning to face her and once again approaching her. Situating himself between her spread knees he quickly drew her into a sitting position, ignoring the small squeak of pain that crossed her lips.

"You will cease your foolish behavior?" he asked her flatly. He watched with some amusement as a look of anger flickered across her face.

"I was not…" she began defiantly, her forehead wrinkling into a deep frown as her eyes darkened ever so slightly.

"It would seem Miss Granger that you are unable to curb that petulant tongue of yours, good evening" Severus spoke in a sharp tone that would cut deeper than any knife. Exhaling deeply she bowed her head, her wispy mass of hair falling about her in a cloud-like veil. Fighting back her own growl of frustration she once again swallowed the bitter lump of pride in her throat and said meekly,

"I'm sorry Professor. I would appreciate your help." Sneering in triumph his lips twitched at the corners into some semblance of a smile, though on his face it appeared more as a grimace than a sign of happiness. Once again blanketing his face in an expression of indifference before she looked up at him with shimmering pleading eyes he looked down into her upturned face.

"Another outburst and I _will_ leave you to tend your own wounds, are we clear?" he snarled. Pursing her lips tightly Hermione kept back the insult that stood on the tip of her tongue, dripping with venom that caused an extremely unpleasant taste to permeate her mouth. She nodded slowly in reply, not trusting herself to say a word without later regretting it.

Severus studied her face minutely, waiting expectantly for the insult that he knew she was dying to say, somewhat disappointed when she simply nodded in answer, irritated that she had not succumb to her Gryffindor sense of pride and given him an excuse to flee the room and her close proximity.

"Very well, now give me your hands" he commanded as he withdrew his wand from his robes. He saw the small grimace of fear on her face as she obediently extended her trembling hands towards him. Laying her hands in his Hermione watched silently and a little stunned as he passed his wand over her hands while muttering a cleansing charm under his breath. Once her hands were devoid of dirt and dried blood Severus placed his wand back within the folds of his robes and ran his fingers over her upturned palms. A tremor ran through Hermione, extending from her hands up her arms and out across her chest in a sudden spread of warmth. Demurely lowering her eyes she felt a flush rush to her cheeks at the tingling sensations his touch caused. His fingertips were surprisingly soft and warm against her skin, drifting over her flesh with a tenderness she never would have imagined possible in such a brusque and fearsome man. Turning her hands in his Severus inspected each of her swollen and tender fingers in turn, straightening and flexing them while studying her body and lowered face for a reaction. The soft winces of pain that she emitted caused a small stirring within him, a feeling which he quickly dismissed, burying beneath layers upon layers of malevolence, hatred and his own emotional pain.

Reaching into his robes once more Severus withdrew a small glass vial whose contents shimmered and glowed a pale robin's egg blue in the wavering light, casting shuddering reflections across the ceiling reminiscent of Aurora Borealis. Carefully pouring several drops of the potion onto the top of Hermione's hands he slowly began massaging the liquid into her soft skin. The heat in her cheeks only continued to intensify at the continued almost intimate ministrations of her Professor, she could feel her hands begin to tremble more obviously, unsure whether it was a reaction to the potion or simply to his touch. Rubbing the potion into each of her slender fingers Severus fought the urges mounting within him, a sudden desire to slip her fingers into his mouth one at a time swiftly pushing the air from his lungs as he chocked back a rough laugh. _I am loosing my mind! I have finally snapped beneath the pressure_ he said to himself in a voice that bordered on hysterical.

Hearing her Professor's sudden exhalation Hermione glanced up quickly to see a surprising and somewhat alarming expression on his face. Beneath his rough and cold exterior, gleaming deep in his eyes was what could only be construed as raw, unfettered and ravenous desire. Seeing the look of sheer alarm in her eyes as she glanced up at him, Severus felt a wave of repulsion sweep over himself, his stomach twisted with his own self-loathing and disgust. _You are revolting Severus, how could have such inclinations towards a child, you are old enough to be her fathers for Merlin's sake._ A bitter sneer spread across his lips as he quickly turned her hands over again and pouring more potion onto them began once again kneading it into her skin, his own self-depreciating thoughts urging him to get the task at hand over with as quickly as possible.

As soon as her hands had been sufficiently coated with the healing potion he deftly began wrapping the pristine bandages around her extended hands, taking care not to wrap them too tightly to permit her some range of movement. He wanted to make sure she was dependent upon him as little as possible while her hands healed. Carefully extricating himself from the warm circle of her parted legs Severus stepped back and smoothing his hair back from his face only to have it fall into place again said flatly,

"I trust you can tend to the rest of your wounds without my assistance Miss Granger. Your bandages should cause no problems, they are water repellent and therefore should not inhibit you in cleaning up." Nodding slowly Hermione glanced down at her wrapped hands, flexing her them slowly, finding the pain almost completely gone and experiencing little constraint on her movement from the bandages.

"Yes, thank you Professor" she mumbled softly while inspecting her hands.

"I will leave you to it then, and suggest you get some rest once you are done" he said in an almost soft voice as he placed the vial of healing potion on the bed before turning and walking towards the door. For a brief moment Hermione thought that would be the end of the discussion, that he considered her injuries enough punishment for obviously disobeying a direct command, however she was sadly mistaken. As if reading her mind, and perhaps he was just a little Severus paused in the doorway, one hand resting against the frame while the other closed around the door handle. A smirk dripping with dark pleasure blossomed on his face as he turned to look at her over her shoulder.

"Oh and Miss Granger…" he began, the silken sound of his voice drawing her gaze up to his. "We shall discuss a fitting punishment for your blatant disregard for authority and the rules in the morning." Bowing her head in shame she nodded slowly and mumbled solemnly,

"Yes Professor." The soft click of the door closing behind Severus echoed in the otherwise silent room as Hermione continued to sit quiet and still on the edge of the bed, her hands lying limply in her lap as she stared off into space. Heaving a long sigh she shrugged her way out of the bulky coat, letting it slip off of the bed and onto the floor as she gathered the vial into her only slightly clumsy hands. Rising to her feet she limped her way into the adjacent bathroom with whimpering breaths.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: First of all sorry that this update took so long, my muse decided to go gallivanting off somewhere leaving me hanging high and dry and didn't decide to show her face again until today. The first few paragraphs took 2 days to write while the rest flowed out this afternoon/evening. Anyway, hopefully the surprise visitor will make up for the delay he he. Secondly thank you as always to all my very kind reviewers! I love reading your comments, you are all far too sweet.

Fairy of Fire and Fury: Aww, I'm sorry to hear you have to go traipsing around on a golf course again, I just hope that the "action" is this chapter is to your liking.

Alaksandra: I knew someone would make a suggestion like that for her punishment! However I have yet to actually devise one fitting for her disobedience.

Song Angel: Thank you very much, that is very kind of you, but please do not stop updating your own work!

litachk9: if that made you shiver you're in for a seizure...

slytherinsess: I know that my story does not contain a lot of conversation, I find dialouge a little hard to write without it either becoming confusing or just sounding utterly lame to me. I promise to try and incorporate more over time, just be patient with me.

Caeria: Yes, I will admit that it is indeed quite unlikely for anyone to place a young woman in the care of an older man, especially one such as Severus, however this is a fanfic, the world were the believeable doesn't always happen and the unbelievable is guaranteed.

Taste's Like Home: Wow, thank you for your wonderful review! Yes Hermione does come off a little too timid, I have a hard time nailing down her character. What can I say? It is the dark, brooding and moody types that I enjoy writing the most.

For those that I did not thank individually, please do not be offended. I value all of your reviews so much. Anyway, enough blabbing from me. Please enjoy and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. More scathing remarks from Severus on the way as well as a big helping of guilt.

* * *

Walking into the bathroom with a rather obvious limp Hermione held back her whimpers of pain by biting into her lower lip, the taste of dried blood and dirt filling her mouth as her somewhat clumsy hands braced the doorframe for support. A whispered "lumos" flooded the room with light, her eyes instantly watering and stinging as she lowered her head using the matted veil of her hair to shield her sensitive eyes. Leaning against the edge of the sink she looked hesitantly up into the mirror before her, a small gasp flowing over her lips at her own ragged appearance. A bandaged hand slowly rose to pull a twig from her tousled curls while she let out a sigh of frustration at the multitude of leaves and small twigs remaining tangled throughout her hair. 

"Merlin, what a sight I make!" she exclaimed in a low voice as she studied the scratched and bruised face looking back at her with a bewildered expression shinning in her eyes. Sighing loudly she lowered her head for a moment pressing the heel of her hands against her aching eyes.

"How could I have been so foolish to wander out there alone and without a wand? Oh he is going to make my life even more of a living hell for this" she mused solemnly, her voice quavering as it echoed in the small bathroom.

"You're a Gryffindor that's why!" the mirror before her said in a tone dripping with disdain. "Rushing off gallantly into the unknown with no thought for others or the effects it might have" it continued while scowling at her reproachfully. Rolling her eyes in exasperation Hermione pushed herself away from the sink muttering under her breath,

"What would you know? You're just a mirror."

With a series of huffs and sighs she managed to remove one shoe revealing a horribly swollen and bruised ankle that throbbed at the slightest touch. Gently placing the engorged limb upon the cool floor she drew in a sharp hiss of pain between clenched teeth as even the subtle pressure caused pain. Trying to precariously perch herself against the edge of the sink Hermione struggled to remove her other shoe with as little discomfort as possible without landing firmly on her behind. However despite her best efforts, Hermione did indeed find herself promptly landing on her rear end with a thud while it began to throb with a dull ache. Sighing loudly she looked up to see the shoe in question firmly grasped in her hand and still encasing her foot. Growling in frustration she gave another strong yank, feeling the shoe finally give way the recoil from her actions causing the tennis shoe to narrowly miss hitting her directly in the cheek.

Burying her face in her swaddled hands she whimpered softly into her palms,

"Merlin, what did I do to deserve this?" _Ignore a teacher's warnings, go gallivanting off into the Forbidden Forest, get yourself immediately lost, oh and the subject matter of your dreams recently might have contributed to your run of bad luck too_ a snarky voice inside her head scowled severely, sounding alarmingly like a certain Professor. Heaving a sigh of defeat and gripping the edge of the sink she tried to pull herself back to her unsteady feet with as much finesse as can be achieved when your entire body aches and exhaustion has set deep into your bones.

Brusquely brushing her hair back from her face she peered at the mirror once more, seeing her reflection still sneering at her with contempt she turned away and began peeling off the torn and dirty sweater, letting it fall to the floor haphazardly. Soon to follow were her tattered and filthy jeans until she was left standing only in her underwear, the chill of the dungeons causing goose bumps to rise along her arms, a shiver running through her body. Quickly shedding the remainder of her clothes she limped towards the open shower that truly was no more than one end of the bathroom, the cold stone floor replaced by a checkerboard of black and green tiles that gradually slopped down in the center towards one central drain. Black marble tiles adorned the three walls of the shower, a gleaming silver shower head sculpted in the guise of a snake ready to strike extended from the wall, two silver taps fixed to the wall. A small glass shelf was attached to the back of the shower, an assortment of colored glass bottles in all shapes and sizes covering its surface.

Fiddling with the taps to adjust the water Hermione tentatively reached out a slender hand to test the temperature, finding it comfortable she stepped carefully into the warm stream. Soothing water flowed over her chill skin, spreading a soft warmth throughout her as tilting her head back she let it flow in a steady stream over her face. The water pummeled against her up-turned cheeks, pursed lips and closed eyelids, stinging the cuts and scratches while washing away the dirt and dried blood. Her arms instinctively curled in towards her body, pressed against her chest while her hands cupped against her collar bone as though in prayer, her fingers splayed against the tender flesh of her throat. The uncontrollable heap of hair gradually gave way beneath the steady surge of water, becoming slick and heavy as it hung down her back, the ends caressing the top of her buttocks as she arched her back languidly.

Sweeping her hair forward over her shoulder Hermione turned slowly emitting a low sigh of mingled pleasure and pain as she felt the water flow down her back, easing her tense and aching muscles, drumming along her spine like a thousand tiny massaging fingers. Rolling her head slowly from side to side in an effort to loosen her tightened muscles and direct the flow of water to some of the more troublesome spots she looked up through heavy wet lashes at the small shelf before her whispering softly,

"Accio soap" a small bar of lavender scented soap floating towards her.

Soon scrubbed from head to foot Hermione turned back to face the shower head, watching with lowered eyes as rivulets of soap suds ran down the line of her body, dripping between her breasts, over the small swell of her belly and down the long length of her well toned legs before disappearing into the drain. It was with a small amount of difficulty that she managed to pick all of the debris from her hair before dousing it with a large amount of shampoo, working it into a frantic lather, the intense and rapid movements of her fingers against her scalp a vain attempt to also rub away the thoughts that ran through her mind. _How many more days until school starts again? _she wondered bitterly, all too eager for her vacation into the dungeons to be over. _You've only been here for three days_ a voice inside her mind exclaimed. Exhaling deeply, surrounded by the soft and delicate scent of lavender and other herbs she hung her head sullenly, _it feels more like three years. _

"How am I ever going to survive this?" she pondered aloud as she turned off the shower and cautiously stepped onto the cold floor, watching half dazed as a dark spot expanded on the stone around her feet, water trickling from her body in a steady drip.

Surrounding herself in a large and deliciously soft black towel she shivered suddenly in the cool air of the bathroom as goose bumps rose along her arms and legs, her hair hanging limp and still quite tangled in her face as she ran a hand over the mirror to clear away the steam.

"You look like a drowned rat" the mirror scowled snidely with a look of utter contempt plastered across her youthful face. Rolling her eyes in disdain Hermione opted to simply ignore the spiteful comments directed at her, what did the opinion of an enchanted mirror matter anyway? Wrapping the towel more securely around herself she reached for the bottle of healing potion that she had left upon the edge of the sink, her fingers fumbling a little with the small stopper before pouring a little of the shimmering blue liquid onto her fingertips. Her slightly stinging cheeks instantly felt a soothing coolness spread over them as she began rubbing the potion into her skin, taking care to avoid her eyes that batted lazily, heavy with weariness and large droplets of moisture. Once her face was covered with a thin sheen she began covering her bruises and grazed knees and shins with potion, the small bottle soon empty as she looked down at the disconcerting sight of her horribly bruised and disfigured ankle, a large black and purple mark wrapping around her foot in an angry looking band. The other ankle too showed signs of injury, sporting the distinct impression left by an overly firm and demanding grip, the shape of Severus' hand clearly defined against her pale and otherwise flawless skin. _Bloody beast, how dare he handle me so roughly!_ She scowled irritably, overcome with the sudden urge to storm into the sitting room and give him a piece of her mind. _Because you insolent whelp, he saved your life and you didn't even have the common decency to thank him_, a clear and bitter voice snapped back, sounding surprisingly like the man in question.

"Fantastic, now I sound like the despicable man" she huffed petulantly as she limped out of the room, giving the cantankerous mirror one final glare.

Glancing around the room she sought out her wand finding only the rumpled bed sheets that she had thrown into disarray in her endeavor to escape Severus, her soiled and tattered coat lying discarded beside the bed and one solitary candle burning atop the dresser beside the single chair. A sudden jolt of panic began as a thick knot in her abdomen, nauseating and as heavy as lead in caused her stomach to twist and flip unpleasantly as her heart started to thump nervously against her ribs. _Where the hell is my wand?_ she fretted as her eyes frantically scanned the dully light room, sweeping over its meager contents, finding no hint nor sign of her wands whereabouts. _Fucking brilliant! What else can go wrong?_ a small and simpering voice asked, her eyes instantly stinging with the threat of tears. Sinking onto the edge of the bed she resting the heels of her palms against her eyes, biting back her tears and drawing in a series long deep breath through her clenched teeth while wracking her exhausted brain for the location of her wand.

Several long moments later she rose to her feet with a rushing exhalation of air and a wince she hobbled her way to the door, the sound of hushed voices from the next room skidding across the surface of her awareness as she drew the door open and stepping into the sitting room began in a trembling voice,

"Professor I cannot find my…" her voice died swiftly in her throat, her lungs failing to act for a moment that seemed to stretch on forever as she stood frozen and still somewhat dripping in the doorway. Her jaw hung open limply, chocolate brown eyes as large as saucers as she stared shocked and terrified at the two men gathered in front of the fireplace, the wildly flickering orange light casting lurching shadows up into their equally severe faces. Quickly snapping her jaw shut Hermione drew in a quivering breath and swallowing hard took a hesitant step backwards, ready to flea into the room behind her. However, the cool grey eyes that focused on her held her firmly planted to the spot, those unbelievably pale orbs full of cruelty and choking contempt.

"Severus my dear friend, I was not aware that you were _entertaining_ company this evening" a cool and silken voice drawled with a hint of dark amusement. Hermione's doe eyes instantly flickered to the face of her Potions Professor, her heart immediately frozen at the deep and threatening scowl that had settled upon his face, his obsidian eyes full of hatred and a promise of pain and suffering yet to come. Seeing her acknowledgement of his unspoken threat in her face he quickly schooled his expression to one of aloof boredom before the man beside him drew his unabashedly wandering gaze from Hermione.

"She is of no importance Lucius" Severus began in a cool voice that made Hermione all too aware that he spoke the complete truth, his disdain and contempt for her painfully obvious. "The matter at hand takes precedence" he continued on as he tried to draw Lucius' focus back to himself and away from the girl that had suddenly become a very large and troublesome threat to his life. "Go back to bed, I will deal with you _later_" he said in a tone dripping will poison, the coldness of his tone and the raw anger flickering in his gaze making Hermione tremble on her unsteady feet. Quickly lowering her head in acquiescence and a desperate need to avoid the icy and blatantly lustful gaze of other man present she nodded and whispered an obedient sounding "Yes Sir" before taking another step back and beginning to turn away in fear and relief.

"Wait Severus" Lucius began in his ever chilling drawl, the liquid velvet quality of his voice swirling around Hermione like an almost corporal entity, the sound of it seeming to brush along her exposed shoulder and the indent her collar bone. She shuddered visibly at his spoken touch, biting back a cry of disgust as he continued on. "Business can wait dear friend, it is rare that I have the pleasure of discovering such a young and delectable morsel, especially in your chambers. Will you not introduce your charming friend?"

Though her thick hair shielded her face from their view and them from hers, she could feel the intensity of the glare now directed at her back, a sharp prickle running up her spine as Severus shot daggers towards her.

"Very well" Severus replied in a voice that effortlessly concealed his extreme displeasure, though the look that continued to cut into her back like a physical blow spoke all too well of his true feelings. "Come here my _pet_" Severus spoke in a drawl quite similar to that of Lucius and his almost identical progeny, the emphasis on the last word an obvious stab at her, indicating that he neither truly cared for her despite the affectionate term and implying that she was merely some kind of possession. Turning slowly she fought the urge to wrap the towel all the more securely around herself, knowing that a display of such obvious apprehension and embarrassment towards Severus would not be advantageous to escaping this little debacle with as few wounds as possible.

Raising her eyes slowly she felt a rush of heat flood her cheeks at the expression upon Lucius' face, never before had she been regarded with such an open and unfettered expression of pure and savage lust. Quickly lowering her gaze once more in humiliation and terror she watched through the thick haze of her lashes as Severus offered a chair beside the fire to Lucius, the tall and always immaculately dressed man accepting with a small dip of his hair, his eyes never leaving Hermione. Her progress across the room was slow both from the fear that stiffened her muscles and fought hard against her resolve to not simply turn and run away, and from the throbbing within her ankle that increased with each deliberate step that she took. Finally stopping beside the chair that Severus now occupied she timidly and fearfully looked down into his face, her hands remaining stiffly at her sides though she wanted desperately to clutch the towel tighter to her body.

Jet black eyes locked with her own, their shimmering surface conveying a silent order to obey his every command else she would severely regret it later while his face was smooth, a small smile playing along the edge of his thin lips. A slender pale hand extended towards her, smooth fingertips trailing down the length of her arm as he drew his long fingers over her skin, leaving a tingling path of goose bumps in their wake. Lucius chuckled heartily as a soft whimpering moan escaped Hermione's lips at the soft touch, her already heavy eyelids drifting down all the more until the room was barely more than a muddle of dancing colors and blurred objects beneath the ring of thick lashes. An extremely weak and feminine squeak rushed over her lips as a firm and none too gentle hand closed around her wrist and swiftly pulled her down into Severus' lap, her fingers clutching fiercely at his robes, feeling the brush of his pure wool vest against her knuckles.

Another tinkling chuckle rippled throughout the room as Lucius observed the trembling girl with great interest, his ice cold eyes connecting with Severus' shimmering black pools as he inclined his head in a knowing nod and a smirk of approval at his friend's sport. With a surprisingly considerable amount of effort Severus kept his expression schooled to show nothing but a cool indifference with a hint of dark mischief while he encircled a strong arm around Hermione's waist, his fingers digging fiercely into her tender flesh as a reminder of the impending pain that would befall her should she slip up. Inside him however swirled a tumultuous tangle of emotions and fears of his own, the weight and warmth of her scantily clad body upon his lap and against his chest causing some rather undesirable thoughts to spin through his mind.

"Shall we get back to the business at hand Lucius?" Severus inquired in a calm and collected voice, finding himself pleasantly surprised with the casual tone he managed to adopt despite the nauseous feeling that had settled deep in his gut. A flicker of frustration crossed Lucius' face, his cool eyes darkening for a moment as he observed his long time friend and fellow Death Eater with a hint of suspicion as he reclined in the wingback chair. His long and lustrous hair fell about his slender yet muscular shoulders in a waterfall of shimmering silk, the warm light of the now steadily roaring fire causing it to appear golden with glittering hints of red, a subtle contrast against the ever pale skin of his chiseled and angular face. Hauntingly clear eyes studied the figures opposite him as he languidly crossed one leg over the other, the silver snake head of his cane gleaming brilliant in his leather clad hand, the soft sound of leather creaking filling the room as his fingers flexed around the serpent.

A casual wave of his hand and a taunting smirk dismissed Severus' suggestion with a stone cold finality.

"All in due time my friend, something much more intriguing has caught my attention at present" he drawled silkily, his tone and careful selection of words leaving no doubt as to what his current thoughts and inclinations might be. His wintry gaze ravenously traveled up and down the girl draped in his childhood friend's lap, the almost shaggy mass of her untamed curls appearing like fine spun honey in the light of the fire as she lowered her head, turning it slightly towards the man in whose arms she was reluctantly seeking shelter. The plush black towel was a delicious contrast against the creamy smoothness of her skin, accentuating the soft curves of her body. A light dusting of freckles covered the plump curve of her shoulder as though she had caught the autumn sun in no more than a tank top, the freckles now beginning to fade as the chill of winter forced sweaters and thick coats to smother her figure. Regarding Lucius with a great deal of distrust Severus instinctively clutched Hermione tighter to him, feeling her fingers reflexively clutch his robes in her delicate hands all the more, a shaking breath tickling the sensitive flesh of his throat as she obviously struggled against the urge to bury her face in his neck.

In a brief instant Severus' expression had switched from one of cool indifference to one of smirking pleasure as he let his free left hand come around to also grasp Hermione's waist, his fingers slowly flowing down over the swell of her hip. He intently watched the face of the man opposite him for some sort of reaction, his expression carefully trained to reveal none of the hesitation and revulsion at his blatantly lecherous actions. Lithe tender fingers moved down Hermione's hip, brushing against the soft fabric of the towel in a gentle whisper causing a tingling sensation to follow the path of his fingertips. A sigh hitched in her throat as he reached the hem of the towel, his fingers continuing down to caress the silken skin of the top of her thigh, her eyes fluttering against her skin like frantically beating butterfly wings as heat infused her cheeks.

Severus' smirk of pleasure deepened a notch or two as he observed the small flicker of a scowl on Lucius' face, his jealously obviously tempted as he watched the slow progress of his friend's fingers down the luscious length of the girl's leg. Glancing at the down-turned face of Hermione, Severus watched intently as she chewed upon her lower lip, her cheeks steadily achieving a crimson flush of embarrassment and perhaps a hint of arousal as his fingers continued upon their path, trailing down to the tender flesh of her knee, suggestively slipping into the excruciatingly soft cleft created by her bent leg. With a tremendous amount of self control he managed to hold back his own soft growl of need as he felt her body stiffen involuntarily in his lap. With her body pressed ever closer to his own he felt her fingers clenching all the tighter around his robes, clawing at him in a begging manner, her breath shuddering heavier against his neck, ruffling his loose black tresses.

Looking up briefly he saw with a great swell of pride that Lucius' face bore a deep scowl of envy, his eyes sharpening scrutinizing as he watched the girl's unrestrained and quite evident responses of arousal and need. Returning his gaze to Hermione's lowered face before Lucius could feel his gaze upon him, Severus withdrew his finger from the bend of her knee and in a painfully slow move ran his nails along the sumptuous curve of her thigh, his hand creeping ever inward and upward, edging towards the hem of the towel that had so far succeeded in shielding her treasures from view. By this point Hermione's knuckles had turned white with strain, the fabric gathered in her fingers threatening to tear at any moment, her mouth convulsively opening and closing as she panted low and shallowly, her brow drawn down into a deep frown while a scorching heat burned in her cheeks. Her head rolled back and forth against his shoulder, her lower lip held tightly between her teeth almost to the point of bleeding as her back began to arch ever so slightly while Severus' hand moved upwards and inwards, drawing dangerously close to her sweltering core.

Once more flickering his gaze up to observe Lucius behind the protective veil of Hermione's unruly hair, Severus saw the amused smile that clung to his lips while his chillingly clear eyes flashed with raw rage and envy, all but glowing green as he sat stiffly in his chair, his grip upon his cane growing ever tighter until the leather of his gloves threatened to split beneath the tension. Barely managing to hold back his chuckle of amusement Severus inclined his head towards Hermione's, feeling her hair brush against his cheek whisper soft and full of the heady fragrance of lavender. Letting his cheek rub against hers he felt her twitch involuntarily, no doubt the beginnings of a five o'clock shadow rough and scratching against her still tender cheeks, the heat burning beneath the surface of her skin almost too much for him to bear. Inch by inch his mouth drew painfully close to her ear, his breath flowing over her flesh, tickling the skin of her neck and shoulders, flowing down into the deep valley of her cleavage teasing every inch of flesh that it came into contact with.

Nuzzling her delicate shell ear he felt her stiffen, a whimper of mingling pleasure and fear on her lips, taking a steadying breath Severus slowly cleared his mind, reaching out with gently probing tendrils of thought until he felt the familiar shape of another's mind. With very little resistance he slipped into her mind, pausing for a moment to listen to the thoughts that swirled rampantly through her mind, the majority of them focused around the intense and wholly new sensations his tender ministrations were causing. Hiding his smirk of satisfaction in the curve of her neck he whispered into her mind,

"Do you hear me Hermione?" In time with his question he slid his hand completely beneath the towel, his fingers grazing the tops of her thighs. She visibly stiffened suddenly, a gasp rushing past her lips, more from the penetration into her mind than the hand that was now unbearably close to the center of heat between her legs.

"Yes you hear me" he crooned without words, "and you will obey me if you wish to survive this won't you?" he asked as he flexed his wrist, creating the appearance of movement though his fingers remained hovering above her florid skin unmoving.

"Yesssss" she sighed soft as a whisper, her head rolling against his shoulder.

"Good, you understand the game then. Now, listen to me Hermione, this must appear convincing else you will soon find yourself on the receiving end of an extremely cruel hand." All the while he spoke to her he appeared to be nuzzling her throat, her chest heaving more in fear than arousal at the peculiar feeling of someone else's words in her mind.

Lucius continued to watch in silence, a smile of amusement on his lips with a hint of envy causing a bitter taste in his mouth. The scene unfolding before him was indeed quite entertaining, but he could not deny the fact that he did indeed wish to be in Severus' position, with the delicious filly upon his lap, moaning and quivering beneath his caress. Sensing Lucius' mounting jealousy and desire for Hermione, Severus spoke through the connection between them,

"It is time for you to take center stage Hermione, best to end this before Lucius begins demanding his turn. Moan, moan loud for me now, you must convince him that you have achieved your climax. Now!" His voice grew passionate and heated within her mind as with a thrusting motion of his arm he let his hand slip down between her legs, barely brushing along her thighs as it gently cupped her buttocks, his hand trembling slightly much to his annoyance, the heat of her inches from his cupped palm. Obediently Hermione stiffened against him, her back bowing over his right arm as it clutched her waist tighter, her head falling back revealing the long line of her throat as she moaned long, low and deep, a flush of utter humiliation flooding her cheeks at precisely the right moment.

Tears stung her closed eyes as Hermione shuddered in revulsion at what she had just done, embarrassment flooding through her in a tidal wave as she thought scornfully about how she had just pretended to have her first orgasm in the arms of her hated Potions Professor in front of one of the wizarding worlds most feared and loathed men. With a great deal of effort Severus kept the sneer from his face as he heard Hermione's thoughts, outrage and hurt from her obvious disgust of him surging through him. Quickly severing the connection between them he withdrew his hand slowly from between them, letting his fingers caress the curve of her cheek while he looked up into Lucius' face. Lucius' own snow white cheeks held a faint flush, his eyes hungrily devouring every inch of Hermione's exposed flesh, his lips parted and moist as his tongue darted out to lick them as though he were savoring the taste of her.

"Once again dear Severus, you have demonstrated your _exquisite_ skill. I do believe the poor girl is exhausted" he purred silkily, his fingers maintaining their death grip upon his cane. Smiling with dark triumph Severus inclined his head towards Lucius in thanks before guiding Hermione to her unsteady feet, the sudden withdrawal of Severus from her mind leaving her dizzy and panting. She swayed upon her feet for a moment, her hands finally succumbing to the long denied urge, clutching the towel tightly to her chest she bowed her head demurely, holding back her tears of humiliation by biting her tongue sharply.

"Now off to bed with you, I will be in to see to you later" Severus said in a smooth tone, his voice rivaling the silken qualities of his counterpart. The well chosen words that to any other would imply more pleasure to come truly held a dark meaning that was by no means lost on Hermione. She nodded slowly in response as she turned to make her escape into the bedchamber.

In a sudden rush of black robes Hermione found herself in a tight embrace, her arms pinned painfully to her chest while a leather clad hand snaked its way into her hair, cradling the base of her skull firmly and drawing her face upwards. There was no time for a scream or even a squeal of panic to escape her mouth before her lips were crushed beneath the velvety warmth of Lucius' demanding kiss. His free hand moved to grasp the rounded globes of her buttocks, pulling her off her feet and roughly against the length of his body. The feel of something unmistakably hard and straining pressing against her hip sent a shudder of revulsion through her, a shudder which she hoped for safety's sake would be mistaken for one of attraction. It seemed that Merlin was indeed on her side that night, for as she trembled and shuddered in fear and disgust Lucius groaned deeply into her mouth, his tongue pushing effortlessly past the barrier of her lips so much like the mascot of his former house. With great skill and passion he teased her tongue with his, coaxing it into cooperation while exploring the depths of her mouth.

Withdrawing slowly Lucius nipped Hermione's lower lip, drawing a hiss of pain from her as a single spot of blood beaded on the swell of flesh. Chuckling darkly and with an extremely smug look on his face Lucius stepped back licking his lips slowly, tasting her blood and mouth.

"Ah so sweet, like honey" he mused in a voice thick with arousal and desire. "My congratulations Severus" he continued as he took his seat beside the fire once more, arranging his robes around himself nonchalantly. Severus merely nodding in agreement as he trembled internally, his entire body rigid and tense as he fought to quell the urge to leap across the small space between them and choke Lucius to death. Looking up to Hermione he saw the almost unbridled panic in her eyes, the tears welling quickly, soon to spill forth, the single drop of blood on her lip glittering temptingly. With a sharp nod he gave her permission to leave and watched with a small rush of pride as she slowly turned and walked across the room, her steps calm and almost leisurely before she stepped into the bedchamber and gently closed the door behind her.

For a moment or two he continued to stare at the closed door before he drew in a long calming breath through his nose and turned to face Lucius with a smirk of pleasure upon his lips. The air of lust and a need to possess that hung around Lucius caused Severus' muscles to tighten all the more, his grip increasing ten fold on the arms of his chair with his burning desire to crush something, namely the face of the man sitting opposite him.

"I hope you do not mind Severus, I simply could not restrain myself from sampling your delicious little toy" he purred smoothly, knowing all too keenly that Severus did indeed mind quite a bit. Once more inclining his head towards him Severus smiled darkly and said in a cool and calm voice,

"Of course not Lucius, I would expect the same courtesy from you." He saw a darkness flicker across those ice blue eyes as Lucius smiled sourly in reply and said in a voice dripping with false politeness,

"Of course _dear friend_."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: WARNING: This chapter does contain a serious and intense situation. If violence upsets you do not read this!

Okay moving on, thanks once more for all the great reviews and to everyone that reads this. I have so much fun writing this and am glad that my brief moment of writers block has once again passed.

decadentserenity: I'm glad to have been of assistance! he he... more toe tingling scenes to come I promise.

Velvet Storm: May I suggest crawling into the freezer to cool off my dear? heh

Fairy of Fire and Fury: I'm glad I could put a smile on your face dear, and of course you now loathe Malfoy even more, that's the entire point! However, I do love his character almost as much as Severus, I'm sure he will be making another appearance in the not too distant future. I'm also thinking of writing a Hermione/Lucius fic too, let me know what you think.

Severus-Fan: Oh I am sure Hermione will be realizing her attraction quite soon, wink wink, and as for a punishment for interrupting Dark Lord business, well lets just say she's going to get a "time-out"

MysticSong1978: ahh yes, you do indeed have a point there. Can't have limp Hermione's wandering around can we? he he... and when it comes to Severus only hearing bad things about himself, well we all hear what we want to. Considering that he is full of so much self-hatred and pain it is not too surpising that he would twist the words of those around him to reflect his own feelings of worthlessness.

Slytherinsess: I am sad to say that this is indeed quite a serious chapter, not what you want to see I know. While I am trying to keep a certain degree of humor and light-heartedness to this story, the fact that Severus is indeed still considered a Death Eater by many and at one point did support the Master he continues to serve there is of course going to be a certain level of seriousness and unpleasantness involved. I cannot deny his past, to do so would be to betray the character I adore so much. I will try to include as much humor as possible, but I have a feeling that the next couple of chapters are going to be a little more serious and darker than the first several were. Please do continue to read though, I value your comments and suggestions.

Okay, enough rambling on my part. Again, this chapter is quite serious, and Severus does need to learn to control his temper, tsk tsk. Enjoy!

* * *

Perching on the edge of the bed Hermione stared listlessly at the closed door for several long silent minutes consumed with a choking shame at what she had just done. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly she finally let the tears that had been hanging heavily in her eyes seep out beneath her thick lashes. A hiccupping sob flowed over her lips as she began to tremble violently, quickly covering her mouth with a bandaged hand she tried desperately to muffle her wracking sobs, listening to the soft drone of voices beyond the door. 

Wallowing in self pity she lost all sense of time, sobbing until her throat was raw and her cheeks dripped with tears, her chest heaving painfully as she collapsed back onto the bed curling up into a shuddering ball. The sound of the door slowly creaking open roused Hermione from her exhausted stupor, her eyes puffy and bloodshot as she slowly raised her head from the cradle of her arm, peering hesitantly over her shoulder at the dark figure standing in the doorway. The light from the now subdued fire shone at his back, ringing his head in a soft glow as it reflected upon his raven hair, his eyes glittering in the flickering candlelight. In a hoarse and strained voice she tentatively whispered,

"Is… is he… gone?" A sharp nod was the only reply she received as she watched Severus take several steps into the room leaving the door gaping open behind him. His steps were slow and measured, utterly feline and terrifying as she curled tighter into herself, her breaths growing fast and panicked. Severus stopped barely feet from the edge of the bed his gaze intense and full of a fiery fury and something that to Hermione was all too reminiscent of the way Lucius had looked at her.

Severus let his ink black eyes sweep over her in a blatantly obvious display of yearning, his lips twitching into a malicious smile as he observed the fear swell up in her eyes. The sickly sweet scent of her fear permeated the cool air, swirling around him like so many softly stroking and tempting fingers drawing him closer to her. He watched with dark delight as she pressed herself deeper into the mattress, shrinking away from him in fear and repulsion, her eyes growing large with fright. A low growl rumbled in his throat as his legs brushed against the edge of the bed, she was so close now, barely beyond his reach, all that smooth and silky skin calling out like a beacon from amongst the black towel still wrapped tightly around her and the black sheets of the bed.

_So tempting_ his mind mused in a sinister voice, _so delectable, so responsive to your touch… it was just an act, it was all an act_ he countered bitterly, shocked by the hurt that had settled into the pit of his stomach. _Are you so sure?_ the dark voice within him purred, sounding too much like Lucius for his comfort. _Yes… no, I can be sure of nothing these days_ he sighed internally, questioning his own feelings and thoughts as he resisted the need to reach out and simply run his aching fingers over her warm flesh. _Touch her, seduce her, possess her…_ the voice continued to purr as though Lucius stood at his back whispering in his ear to egg him on. _She will only scream a little, you remember that don't you? The sweet sound of their screams when you take them by force. No need to worry if she wants it, no need for her to enjoy it as long as she is yours, all yours_. Severus winced at his own despicable thoughts, a wave of sickness rising in his throat, contorting his face into an expression of pain and displeasure. _I will not do it!_ he growled mentally, swallowing hard to force the bile back down into his violently twisting and clenching stomach, a light sheen of sweat spreading across his forehead.

Hermione surveyed the emotions flickering across his sweat-dampened face, his eyes darting about frantically unseeing and unfocused as his lips twitched. Cautiously rising onto her elbows as she swept her hair back out of her face and asked in a meek and quavering voice,

"Professor… Professor are you okay?"

Her breath stuck in her throat as his fierce narrowed eyes locked onto her sharply, his lips curling back into a vicious sneer.

"You foolish, foolish girl" he hissed vehemently, his voice barely above a heated whisper. "Has the company of your pathetic counterparts addled your brain so much?" He asked, his eyes containing a ferocious anger.

"How dare you say…" she began in response, her expression quickly fading from concern to rage as her own eyes flashed darkly with baited anger.

"How dare I?" he growled, "How dare _you_ Miss Granger! Your thoughtless actions almost quite possibly got you and I both killed, you insipid little girl. Do you have any clue as to the position you have now placed me in?" he all but bellowed, his grasp on his own anger wavering dangerously as he stared down at the girl lying trembling and terrified upon the silken sheets of his bed. "I have a right mind to simply turn you over to Lucius. You would quickly find Miss Granger, that I am a great deal more forgiving than my _dear friend_" he said threateningly, gaining a small amount of pleasure at the shocked look in her soft eyes, the scent of her fear closing a choking hand around his throat as she shook her head slowly in fear. "No, I did not think you would like that idea" he said callously, "I suggest then, that if you wish to avoid such a fate that you begin using that expansive intellect you claim to posses and try not to push my patience any further." Hermione could do no more than stare at him in shock, was this the same man that had touched her so intimately without really touching her? How could this possibly be the same man who despite her intense dislike of him had drawn genuine moans from her lips? She shuddered involuntarily at the memory of his fingers on her bare skin, the flesh of her thighs tingling where his expert and tender fingers had played a symphony of pleasure upon her so easily.

A blinding flare of rage flashed within Severus as he saw her shudder and a crimson blush spread across her cheeks. _She is repulsed by me, humiliated by what she did. She thinks she is afraid now, I will show that insolent little whelp what real fear is_ he sneered to himself, his muscles suddenly buzzing and thrumming with fury. In a flash of swirling robes Severus had closed the remaining space between them, one knee placed upon the edge of the bed as he cruelly snatched her wrists, holding them tightly within an iron grip until she whimpered and squirmed pitifully.

"Please Professor… you… you are hurting me" she wailed softly, her eyes full of hurt as she pleaded with him. He snorted derisively as he glared down at her,

"You think you know pain you stupid girl?" he growled low and deep, his chest rumbling deeply. Whimpering like a wounded animal Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tight, turning her head away from him into the safety of the crook of her elbow.

"Don't you dare to turn away from me!" he bellowed menacingly. "Don't you dare cry your tears in front of me thinking that you know what it is to hurt and suffer!" Jumping at the sound of his irate voice so close, her eyes flew open and she quickly looked up to meet his obsidian gaze. "Perhaps Miss Granger it is time you had a lesson in what real pain is and how it can break a man's soul" he said in a venomous voice as he leant closer to her, stopping only when her face was mere inches from his own. Letting his eyes flutter closed for a moment in drew in a series of long breaths, rolling the scent of her fear across his tongue as though he were savoring the most sweet, delectable and rare of wines. "You reek of fear" he purred against her ear, his breath hot and heavy on her flesh.

A choked sob rolled over her lips as she once again began to turn her face away from him, his movements fast as lightening as he grasped both of her wrists in one hand pinning it forcefully to the bed so that he loomed over her. His now freed hand moved quickly to grip her face, his fingers savagely biting into her tender fresh, pressing against her teeth through her cheeks causing her to wince in pain. Eyes as black as pitch swept over her contorted face, admiring the shimmer of unshed tears in her imploring eyes. Quickly releasing her face he took a hold of the towel where it was gathered at her chest, smiling sadistically as she squirmed, vainly kicking her legs in an attempt to throw him off, all the while wailing her protests.

"No! Please Merlin no… don't do this… please Professor, no…"

For a brief moment Severus paused, suddenly consumed with a crushing guilt as what he was about to do, his hand trembling around the edge of the towel, his knuckles pressed to the warm flesh of her heaving chest. His anger wavered as he looked down at the sobbing girl beneath him, her face stained with tears, her hair forming a disheveled frame around her.

"Please, please…" she whimpered pitifully. "Please, I am so sorry…" her voice came ragged and broken between her sobs, "so sorry."

"Sorry?" he whispered as he looked down at her, feeling the heated length of her almost bare body against his own. "Sorry!" he spat vehemently, his teeth bared and gnashing dangerously as he leant ever closer to her, the fabric of his robes brushing against her pinned arms and her spread thighs. "Oh yes Miss Granger, you will indeed be sorry when I am through with you."

Without another moments thought or hesitation he hastily pulled the towel open, revealing in one swift movement her bare body as she wailed helplessly beneath him. His eyes glittered maniacally as they traveled over her young and nubile body, drinking in the sight of small pert breasts, the slight swell of her stomach, the delicious creamy expanses of her thighs and the small nest of honey-colored hair between her legs. A stifling wave of sickness suddenly rushed up from his stomach threatening to spill over his lips as he began to tremble violently. Swallowing hard he once again forced the bile back down into his stomach with a grimace of disgust, his mouth filled with the bitter and acrid taste of his own vomit. _Oh Merlin what have I done?_ he asked in a small voice, _how could I do such a thing to child in my charge, a child who needs my protection, a child who I was just about to violate so cruelly?_ Severus shuddered with self-hatred as he slowly released first the towel now lying open around Hermione, and then the grip upon her wrist, wincing as he saw the bruises already forming where his hand had bitten into her flesh.

Bowing his head in a shame that threatened to suffocate him he squeezed his shut eyes that suddenly felt decidedly moist with emotion. Hermione lay silent and unmoving, terrified as she felt the man above her shuddering uncontrollably, his hair brushing back and forth across her exposed chest as he shook his head slowly. Tentatively she lowered her aching arms, paying little attention to her bruised and throbbing wrists as she began gathering the towel to her once more, desperately trying to cover herself. Without a sound and as if on autopilot Severus withdrew his body from hers, rising slowly to his unsteady feet, his hair hanging limply in his face, succeeding in hiding the pain that was so obviously written across his face.

Numbly he turned and began walking slowly towards the doorway, his hands shaking at his sides as he fought to not empty the contents of his stomach right then and there. _I cannot believe that I was about to… that I almost… that I… I…_ his mind stammered, unable even in the solitude of his own thoughts to admit the horrendous act he had been about to commit. _She would have deserved it_ the purring voice began, rubbing against the insides of his skull like heated velvet, _she might even have enjoyed it_, it smirked sadistically. _Impossible! She would never enjoy my touch, no one could possibly ever desire it, and I have just proven how utterly debase and vile I am_ he scowled in response, his anger once again flaring as self-loathing coursed through his veins like liquid fire. Unable to control his anger Severus released it in the only way he knew how, by channeling it towards someone else, namely Hermione who lay numb and silent upon the bed. Turning back towards her with a malevolent sneer he watched her tremble slightly, the towel once against covering the majority of her body.

"If you ever do something so completely mindless again, I will without hesitation and regret hand you to Lucius on a silver platter, do you understand me?" he hissed with a raw and passionate fury that threatened to ignite the world around him. She could do nothing but simply nod dumbly in response, the tears welling up in her eyes once more, precariously close to spilling down over her flushed cheeks.

A strained sigh rushed between Severus' gritted teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration,

"And please Miss Granger, do try to save your tears for someone who gives a damn" he snapped cruelly before turning and quickly storming out of the door, letting it fall shut behind him with a resounding thud, the door and frame around it shuddering as though the entire castle would collapse at any minute. As soon as the thundering reverberations from the slamming door died away Hermione rolled onto her side, curling into a tight ball, her fingers clawing at the bed sheets as she squeezed her eyes shut, silent tears sliding down her cheeks before she broke into loud, unabashed heaving sobs.

Sinking into the wingback chair he had occupied earlier Severus rested his foot on the edge of the grate, the now almost completely dead fire reflected in the toe of his boot.. Resting his elbow upon the arm of the chair he curled a pale slender hand beneath his chin and stared with a fierce scowl at the chair opposite him. _Lucius_ he growled heatedly as he continued to glare at the empty chair before him, his gaze so intense that the air around him shuddered and crackled. Suddenly the chair reeled backwards crashing into the far wall with a thud, wood and stuffing raining down upon the floor. Draping his hand across his eyes Severus let out a long and heavy sigh, biting back a howl of pain and frustration as guilt consumed him like a wild fire. Without looking up he mumbled under his breath in little more than a growl,

"Accio Fire Whiskey." His hand quickly snatched the bottle out of the air and without a moments pause he hastily removed the cork, casting it into the glowing embers of the fire and began to methodically drink himself into a mindless stupor as the shadows deepened around him.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Big thanks as usual to all of my reviewers and supporters, and I am glad that the last chapter recieved so many compliaments. I was worried that it was too dark and harsh, but I'm happy to see that you all enjoyed it. Phew!

decadentserenity: Yay Snape-Plushies, mmm mmm. And I'm glad your toes are still tingling, more scenes to make them curl coming soon.

Taste's Like Home: Speechless huh? Wow, what a compliament, never made anyone speechless before, I think I'm going to blush. And I am glad you liked the conversation between Severus and Lucius, though it was a brief conversation, I am attempting to develope my dialogue skills more, I think it really helps to solidify the characters. And I am sure that there will be many more conversations between the pair in the future.

wiccan-witch88: Isn't he though? But don't be too hard on our dear Potions Professor, I'm sure he will see the error of his ways soon, just don't hold your breath for an apology.

Velvet Storm: How delightfully insightful you are my dear! You hit it right on the nail, it is terribly hard for Severus to deny who he was when Lucius is around, and even harder for him to hold back the small part that remains of the monster he once was. I'm glad you're still enjoying it. No doubt, much more snarkiness and flashbacks to his former self to come.

thornblack: Thank you for the warning, it is immensly helpful when people point out the slips I make. It's hard for me to spot them myself because I am so immersed in the story, I think it is inevitable to some degree though, we all tweak things about someone else's character when we try to portray them in our words. I will do my very best to stay true to the characters however.

sallene: He he... better watch our for snarky Snape's lurking in the darkness. Boo! And yes, with time she is definitely going to discover much more about the man she is depending upon for her safety, but shh, no spilling secrets yet.

Sammy Cyanide: Well, I wasn't aware that I had made Hermione out to be moronically naive, and I am sorry if you feel she comes across that way. I have already stated that I do have a hard time pinning down her character correctly, there is just some spark of her personality that I am having a hard time grasping. As for her not knowing what is going on, I think it will soon become evident that she is quite aware of the game she has been thrust unwillingly into and may suprise you yet with her immense intelligence and Gryffindor sense of courage. Now moving on to your next point: Lucius. It would indeed be impossible for Lucius to not recognize such an important part of the Golden Trio, but really what use would there be for revealing his familiarity with the girl so soon? We all know Lucius is cunning, meticulous and calculating, he would definitely use the situation in a way that suits him most, gaining him more power and placing himself further into the Dark Lord's trust. I don't want to give too much away before you actually read this chapter, but rest assured he makes it subtly but at the same time plainly obvious that he knows exactly who she is and that he will use this knowledge to best serve his own motives.

Seph7: he he, thank you so much, glad to steam things up a bit for you.

Fairy of Fire and Fury: Don't worry, I won't let this one fall by the wayside if I start a new fic, I enjoy writing it too much for that. I'll let you know if/when I start the Hermione/Lucius fic. Oh, and I hope the golf course wasn't too bad today!

Okay, phew all worn out after that. So anyway, here is the next chapter, a bit shorter than the last, but hopefully not quite as intense and dark either, though I'm sure things will heat up again soon in more way than one. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

Hogwarts lay quiet and still beneath the early December morning light, the Whomping Willow swaying slowly back and forth in a soft chill breeze, no more than the distant squawks of ravens at the pumpkin patch and the odd flutter of wings from the owlery could be heard. A light snowfall had begun just before day break, small and delicate snowflakes fluttering down, covering the land in another blanket of crisp clean whiteness as though it could smother the pain and blood that had haunted the castle for centuries. The solid stone walls hide many secrets, silent cries still ringing in its drafty halls, the imprint of a thousand lies still lay within its massive stones, the sorrows of many years yet to come whistling through its empty rooms. 

A deep rumble echoed up from the dungeons sounding like a terrible and fearsome beast prowling its dank and dark hallways, which would not really be so far from the truth. In a wingback chair beside a fireplace that had long ago grown dark and cold lay sprawled the figure of a dark and tortured man. Raven colored hair hung limply across gaunt and deathly pallid cheeks, eyes that would glitter darkly with anger for now lay closed, sunken deep into their sockets, the flesh around them ashen and shiny with weariness. Grating snores emanated from his broad chest, his breaths flowing over his thin, drawn lips in small puffs of spice scented air as he lingered in the smothering grip of a drunken sleep.

Giving a sudden jerk Severus sat bolt upright still tightly clutching the bottle of Fire Whiskey, only a few small mouthfuls swilling in the bottom.

"Keep your filthy hands off her Lucius!" he bellowed in a slurred and scratchy voice before he slumped back into the chair, his eyes once more drifting closed slowly as he began breathing heavily again. It was several long moments filled only with the sound of the wind whistling along the outer walls of the castle and his deep breaths before he stirred once again, cautiously opening his eyes, squinting against the light that flooded through the enchanted windows at his back, a deep groan of pain rushing out of him. Slowly he drew his free hand up to his face, cradling his throbbing head gently as he turned his head towards the fireplace, the other containing the almost empty bottle slipping from his lap, his grasp loosing until the bottle fell to the floor with a resounding _clink_. Wincing at even the small noise he grunted miserably, evaluating the current state he found himself in, flashes of tortured dreams skidding through his mind.

His jaw clenched painfully, his teeth grinding rhythmically as he remembered the dreams that had plagued him all night long, pitiful feminine screams puncturing the silence that had filled his mind, soon following by cackling and cruel laughter that chilled him to his core. With a shudder of revulsion he remembered the sorrowful and broken look in her eyes as she had looked up at him pleadingly, tears streaming down her face as she cried out for his mercy, for release from the pain as he stood numb and unfeeling, frozen in place as he watched a group of his fellow Death Eaters surround her. Her piercing screams had not lasted long, all too soon they were replaced by muffled sobs and then silence as she was violated, abused and broken in so many ways…

_It wasn't until the others had grown tired of their sport and wandered away that he approached the small heap of tangled limbs and torn clothing. Lowering to his knees, his own pitch black robes billowing out around him as he laid the shinning silver mask upon the ground, that gruesome face staring back up at him with empty eyes tauntingly. Hesitantly he reached out a subtly trembling hand to stroke a shock of honeyed hair back from her face, a heated pain spreading through his chest as he looked down into the hollowed face before him. Her chocolate brown eyes that always glittered annoyingly with a brilliant intelligence and determination now showed an emptiness that cut him to the quick. Dull and listless they stared unseeing, lazily blinking out of no more than necessity. Her full and tempting lips were parted, cracked and bleeding as her breaths rushed over them, steady and unchanging as though she could remain in this soulless state for eternity. _

_Tenderly he gathered the limp and bruised body into his arms, the sweet metallic fragrance of her blood a vile scent in his nostrils as he gently stroked the tangled and matted mass of her hair. A quick crackling breath rushed over her lips, her voice broken, fighting against her to form the words she so desperately wanted to speak. Cradling her head to his chest Severus rocked her back and forth like a child, for that is what she was, an innocent child that had been raped, tortured and now pushed to the brink of death all in the name of sport. He felt the salty warmth of her tears sliding over his fingers as she wept silently, her arms hanging mangled at her sides, her fingers randomly twitching as the nerves sought to fix themselves, but it was hopeless, she was no more than a broken and discarded toy now, no amount of twine and stitches could repair her. _

_Again her voice came low and hoarse, her throat aching and raw from her terrified screams and unanswered pleas. It was more like a whistling breath than a collection of words, while Severus pulled her closer struggling to hear them._

"_Please…. me…" she whispered, her eyes squeezed shut tightly with the effort to speak. Resting his cheek against her warm lavender scented curls he stroked a single hand down her cheek,_

"_What is it Hermione? What do you want to say?" he asked softly, straining to hear her words. With considerable effort and a choking cough that brought a crimson spot to blossom on her lip she spoke again,_

"_Please… kill… me." A rattling breath flowed from her as Severus held back a wail of agony, clutching her tighter to his chest, his shoulders shaking with the struggle to keep his own sobs at bay._

"_No, Hermione, no. I can't…" he whispered against the small shell of her ear._

"_Please…" she whimpered helplessly in a cracking and strained voice. "Please… kill me." Turning his head away and squeezing his eyes shut Severus felt the burning heat of his own tears sliding slowly down his cheeks, his teeth clenched tightly to stop himself from bellowing out in the darkness._

"_I can't… please, Hermione I cannot do it…" he whimpered into her ear, feeling the residual tremors of the Cruciatus curse rippling through, her body going stiff as a board in his arms, her broken fingers clawing at the floor beneath her leaving bloody smears across the rough stone._

"_It hurts!" she cried through her pain, a fresh stream of tears coursing over her swollen cheeks, dripping into the deep cut at the side of her mouth. "Please…. Please Severus, kill me…" she begged solemnly. Holding her tightly he rocked back and forth on his knees, letting the wetness of his tears soak into her hair before he gently laid her back upon the cold ground, watching a solitary last tear slip out and roll down her cheeks as she slowly closed her eyes and drew in a long and quivering breath. Rising to his unsteady feet he swayed for a moment, a cold numbness fighting against the burning rage that swelled within him. Swiftly removing his wand from the folds of his robes before he lost his gall Severus closed his eyes tightly whispering softly,_

"_I'm sorry Hermione, I'm sorry I could not save you…" his voice trailing off into an agonized croak. When he finally opened his eyes again he saw her lying silent and trembling, her twitching fingers curled at her sides, her chest heaving while her cheeks glimmered with her shed tears. "Goodbye Hermione" he breathed painfully as he bowed his head and pointed his wand at her while squeezing his eyes shut once more. "Avada Kedavra" he spoke vehemently wishing to Merlin that it was Voldemorte or Lucius in her place. He felt the power flow from the tip of his wand, a shrill scream ripping through the silence making him shake violently until it faded away, nothing but the echoes of it rippling back to him. _

_Opening his watery eyes slowly Severus watched the remnants of the flash of green light fading. Instantly full of revulsion he stared numbly at the girl spread unmoving on the stones before him, his wand slipping from his hand with a loud clatter as he fell to his knees beside her, pulling her body to him, the warmth already beginning to seep from her. He froze suddenly at the sound of her remaining breath slipping over her lips in a whisper,_

"_Thank you… thank you Severus… I forgive you." And then she was gone, nothing but a shell of the former bright and shinning soul, no more than a broken doll. A whirlwind of agony swept through him, forcing his spine to bow painfully as if he too were suffering beneath the Cruciatus curse, his hands wrenching through his hair, pulling it sharply from the roots as he bellowed in a voice hoarse with rage and the most excruciating pain he had felt in all his long years. "LUCIUS!"_

Severus stared darkly at the empty fireplace, reliving the torture of his dream over and over again as he had all night long. His hand curled tightly around the arm of the chair, the wood creaking and threatening to splinter beneath his furious grip as he fought to hold back the howl that lay thick in his throat. A sudden flare of the fire caused him to draw his foot back quickly, the flames flickered a nauseating green just long enough for a letter to come fluttering into the room, before the fireplace grew as dark and empty as it was before. Eyeing the envelope suspiciously Severus watched as it swirled in the air, slowly sinking to the floor to land beside the Fire Whiskey bottle. For a long while he kept his eyes trained upon the empty grate, or at least tried to, his eyes periodically drifting to rest upon the untouched envelope at his feet. The seal that would reveal the identity of the sender lay face down, only the blank surface staring up at him, though it did not take a genius to guess who had sent it.

Grunting in irritation he quickly rose to his feet, wavering for an instant as his still drunken mind struggled to right itself as it swam about inside his skull as though the exceedingly large amount of Fire Whiskey he had consumed the night before had burnt through the tissues holding it in place. Once he was certain, or at least moderately so, that the meager contents of his stomach would not make an abrupt and unwelcome appearance and his eyes would not fall out of his head to roll across the floor he took several staggering steps towards his cluttered desk. Placing one trembling hand upon the top of the desk he bent forward slightly, the other hand grasping his pounding temples, a slick covering of sweat blanketing his face as he swallowed hard, sternly telling himself that he would not vomit. Easing himself slowly into the chair behind his desk he continued to cradle his head in his hand, feeling as if a mountain troll was standing behind him persistently trying to bash in his skull. Refusing to open his aching eyes for fear that they would indeed fall out directly in front of him on the desktop, he reached blindly with his other hand, pulling open the top left drawer, his fingers hovering over the neat row of small vials within it for a moment before he quickly plucked a single bottle from the drawer.

The small bottle contained a silvery iridescent liquid that shimmered and sparkled in the weak light as he brought it close to his mouth. Grasping the cork stopper between his teeth he quickly wrenched it from the vial, spitting the cork haphazardly on the floor and without another moments pause swallowed the contents in one gulp. Shuddering at the sour taste of the hangover potion Severus waited none too patiently for it to kick in, exhaling a long slow breath of relief as he felt his stomach begin to settle and the pounding in his head gradually subside. Yet again he found his gaze drifting towards the envelope beside his chair, the beige parchment appearing like a bright beacon in the otherwise dark room, the sight of it pulling at him, beckoning him to open it. Releasing a sigh he slowly rose to his feet, at least thankful for the fact that his brain no longer swam around in his head like so much mush, his steps slow and cautious as he approached the empty chair. Peering at the envelope a moment longer with a deep scowl upon his face he removed his wand from his robes and cast a revealing charm upon it.

Slowly a spot of ink emerged on the otherwise blank parchment, slowly bleeding across its surface as it gradually spelled out "S. Snape." Frowning deeply he bent and snatched it up quickly flipping it over to reveal the black wax seal on the back, a hissing snake forming an intricate M with its twisting and curling body. Groaning in frustration he stared blankly at the seal for a moment trying to decide if he should open it or simply burn it and be done with the whole catastrophe it was no doubt about to cause. Gritting his teeth to force back a growl he tore through the seal and after taking a steadying breath withdrew the enclosed letter.

_Severus,_

_I thank you for your hospitality this past evening, and for the exquisite company you provided. I found your choice of entertainment highly amusing and intriguing, I do believe that it may be of some future use. The importance of this revelation has been passed onto our venerable Master as I am sure you would wish it so. As for our discussion of business, I am certain we can come to an amicable resolution. _

_Until our next meeting old friend._

_Sincerely,_

_L. Malfoy._

Reading through the letter multiple times Severus became more and more infuriated with each passing minute until in a fit of rage he crumpled the letter and tossed it into the fireplace, a bright flash of flame suddenly engulfing the grate, crackling as heatedly as his fury. A seething growl rumbled out from between his firmly clenched teeth, his eyes flashing wildly as he stared at the flickering flames, their dancing orange light reflecting in the gleaming surface of his black orbs. Turning he stalked purposefully towards the closed bedchamber door, his anger bubbling beneath the surface of his skin, surging through his veins in a liquid heat until his entire body was alive with the tingling sensation, his nerve endings buzzing and his skin prickling. Pressing a palm to the door he rested his forehead against the cool wood as he listened quietly for any sign of movement on the other side of the thick slab of mahogany.

Taking control of his fine-tuned senses Severus listened carefully for a moment, hearing Hermione's soft and sleepy breaths, every now and then a soft whimper breaking the silence. Stepping back from the door he once again withdrew his wand from his robes and shaking his head at the knowledge that Hermione was indeed going to be extremely put out by his decision, he began casting a complicated and virtually unbreakable locking charm upon the door, effectively trapping her inside, but more precisely keeping others out. As soon as he was satisfied that the charm would hold no matter what she threw at it he turned on his heel and stalked towards his private laboratory and the small bathroom located within it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: First off, I would like tp apologize profusely to everyone for taking so damned long to update. I have been suffering from a terrible bout of writer's block that has made me barely able to write a sentence a day for the past several days. It has been agony not being able to write, especially with all of your wonderful reviews and begging for more. Hopefully soon it will break and I'll be updating like a mad woman once again.

litachk9: Yes a terrible dream indeed, and possibly an insight to his deepest and most crippling fear.

Velvet Storm: It's going to be quite the tumultuous ride for our dear pair now, whatever will they do? ;)

decadentserenity: Thank you sweety, it's nice to get some support where Hermione is concerned. I will be the first to admit that I do indeed have trouble writing her, I can't quite seem to grasp her character. But you're right, and as I've said quite a few times now, this _is_ fanfic, and therefore won't always be true to the original characters and setting, and well, no offense to anyone, but this is my story and I will do whatever I please with it. Ahh Lucius, how I love that character, he has the same darkness that draws me to Severus, but absolutely no saving graces, nothing to soften his rough and hostile demeanor, the perfect anti-hero in my opinion, and I can assure you all that he will most definitely be making some more appearances soon. Mmm thank you for the plushies and cut-out... I think I'll hump... err I mean save this for later. :D

Alakasandra: I know this probably isn't the setting you wanted either, but I hope that it once again works for you.

Severus-Fan: Trust me my dear, I wish I could see into the future too, these characters seem to keep running off and doing their own thing with no regard to what I want! However, I am sure it will become clear soon why Severus is doing what he is.

dubtheeunforgiven: Thank you so much, I was rather proud of Chapter 14 myself, not to sound arrogant of course! he he

slytherinsess: Of course it was, it's Severus :D but don't be too rough on him, he can't help being a snarky git.

Fairy of Fire and Furry: No dear, it's angst on romance so don't worry, I promise no imminent death of either of our pair. Who knows, there might even be a happy ending at the other end of the rainbow. And honey, I do hope you weren't crying on account of me! What happened? I hope everything is okay. You can always email me personally if you need to talk. Please do cheerup.. look Hermione and Snape action to make you smile:)

Sammy Cyanide: Oh yes, I definitely hate cameos too, if there is anything I would ask other authors to do, is please, _please_ don't throw in a character (especially one as yummy and delectable as Lucius) simply for filler. These other characters deserve to be fleshed-out and explored just as much as the others, plus I too have a small Lucius obsession. As for Severus' mental health, I think it is safe to assume that it is rather unstable, he's pulled tighter than a rubber-band and ready to snap at any moment. And don't worry, no offense taken at your previous review, I was just a little snippy because I'd had the similar complaint quite a few times around the same time, most of them from my best friend in fact. But no, no offense taken, I appreciate your honesty.

sallene: We won't discover just how angry she is until next chapter, but you can bet Severus is indeed going to be glad that there is a rather thick door between them and she had no wand. Watch out for lots of cursing next time!

SilentWriter 32: Yes it did indeed get darker, and I think unfortunately will continue to do so for a while, now that Lucius is meddling in things it is only a matter of time before things get very nasty, however, never fear, I do plan on making this a happy ending eventually, I'm such a sucker for them he he.

CathRakka: I think you cursed me hun! ha ha I feel awful for taking so long to update, I was beating my head against the keyboard every day and still I couldn't break through the haze. Hopefully it will pick again soon, but also hopefully this gave you a chance to do some work on your own fic. As for Lucius recognizing Hermione, we can all be sure that he did, but well being the calculating and devious man that he is, he is most certainly going to use it to his advantage, just how he does that I won't reveal yet. And I'm sure Hermione's wand will turn up soon enough ;)

TheRealiz: Yes, this was a plot twist I personally wasn't planning on, but well they decided to run off without me and do this, damn characters. I think in his own way Severus already did have a moment of weakness, or several in fact. The little "show" that he put on for Lucius was definitely a weakness, there was no need for him to protect Hermione like that, he simpy could have handed her over to Lucius and be done with it, but instead he chose to stake his claim in regards to her, in a way telling Lucius "hands off." Also the semi-rape scence was most definitely a moment of weakness, probably not the kind you want, but weakness nonetheless. I doubt he will ever completely break down and confess his undying love, simply because I think it's too far of a stretch for the character. He does show softness towards her, but in his own way. And thank you very much for your second review, I really do feel terrible that I made you all wait so long, I was trying every day and achieving nothing and couldn't post just half a chapter. I am fine like I said, thank you so very much for your concern :)

Seph7: Good luck on your fic dear! Hope you get it up soon.

Taste's Like Home: Yes, I feel that his past persona is a very vital part of who he is now. You can't pretend those things just didn't happen and that that part of yourself will simply go away. He does have darkness within him that will never die as well as the goodness too. It is inevitable that everyonce in a while that darkness is going to make an appearance.

Phew! Okay, had a lot of people to thank and many more that I didn't, please don't take offense if I didn't thank you directly. Anyway, I promise I will try not to make you guys wait this long again. Please do keep the reviews coming, each and every one of them makes me smile and I _love_ hearing your thoughts and critiques. So, enough blabbing from me. Enjoy!

* * *

_Ice-blue, almost grey eyes filled her vision as blonde silken strands flowed over her cheeks, his long feminine looking lashes brushing against her tender flesh as he batted them lazily. Hermione could feel the heat of him pressed to her body, the soft silk of his satin waist coat, the silk of his cravat as it spilled over the velvet lapels of his frock coat. The soft wool of his outer robes slid over the bare skin of her thighs and hips drawing out a long breath from her parted lips. The soft leather of his doe skin gloves drew a tingling line down her arm as he trailed his fingertips slowly down towards her wrist. A small smirk pulled at the corners of his pale, full lips, his eyes glittering dangerously as he observed the emotions reflected in her up-turned face. A shiver ran through her body as he pressed ever closer to her, the silver knotted snake pin on his cravat digging fiercely into her flesh causing her to whimper softly in protest. With a heavily lidded gaze he watched her in a scrutinizing manner, letting the cold smile blossom on his lips as he purred silkily,_

"_Does it hurt Hermione?" His voice was like a tangible force, a physical touch that played along her skin, flooding her cheeks with heat while her entire body tingled all at once. Nodding slowly in reply she bit back a shuddering moan, her small movement causing his sleek locks to slide from her cheek, draping over the sensitive flesh of her exposed throat. "Good" he continued on in a tone dripping with venom while still sounding seductive and alluring. It took a moment for his response to register, Hermione's mind muddled by the dulcet tones of his voice and the culmination of so many sensations upon her skin._

_Her startled response died in her throat as Lucius snaked his tongue across her lips, teasing and nibbling the rounded succulent flesh. Words of protest she had been about to say faded away on the tip of her tongue as her eyes closed slowly, her mind growing numb and quiet as she surrendered to the demanding mouth of the man above her. The feel of his soft leather clad fingers gliding down her arm towards her wrist was faint beyond the burning touch of his lips upon hers, the heated wetness of his tongue grazing across her lower lip blocking out the rest of the world. Sliding his tongue leisurely between Hermione's sweet-tasting lips and into the hot confines of her mouth he pounced upon her lowered guard, his fingers closing gently around her delicate wrist, guiding her arm up and above her head. Continuing to distract her with the stroking movements of his tongue against her own he shifted his weight to his elbow, letting his free hand trail whisper-soft down her other arm. _

_For several blissfully long moments he continued to explore her lips and tongue, feeling every inch of them with his slithering tongue, drawing the honey-sweet taste of her into his mouth. All the while his fingers gently stroked the palms of her hands, rubbing suggestively over her skin as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, smiling in immense pleasure when she moaned softly against him. Deciding that the moment was right, that his new toy was ripened enough he swiftly drew her other hand upwards, clasping them both tightly as he muttered a binding charm, her wrists instantly drawn together painfully tight. Chocolate brown eyes shot open in bewilderment as she stared up into the chilling eyes above her, struggling vainly against the invisible bonds. _

"_There, there Hermione" Lucius crooned softly as he ran a hand down the length of her arm, over her shoulder and along the expanse of her exposed throat, watching with delight as she swallowed hard. "Now it is time for the real fun to begin, aren't you so pleased?" he smirked coolly. _

"_No!" she screamed in response as she immediately began bucking and kicking beneath him, her legs flailing wildly in an effort to push him away. However, her exhausting efforts were greeted with rich, velvety smooth peals of laughter as Lucius sat back beside her on the bed, resting his weight on his elbow as his hand cradled his head, his shinny spill of hair falling around him in a silken waterfall. _

"_Ahh, you look absolutely ravishing my dear when you fight so hard" he purred, licking his lips slowly, pursing them briefly in a grin of complete amusement as he reached over, placing a solitary leather covered finger against her lips. "Hush now child, I will not hurt you all that much, besides there is no one to hear your screams, they only arouse my need for you all the more" he said softly, in a tone akin to one you would use to comfort a weeping infant, but his tone meant little when his words were full of such dark promise. _

_With darkly flashing eyes Hermione glared at him fiercely, a deep heat infusing her cheeks as rage swelled beneath her skin making her feel full and bloated with it. In a sudden movement of her head she caught Lucius' finger between her teeth, clamping down as hard as she could, feeling a small triumph when she heard a growl of strangled pain escape from between his lips. In a flutter of black robes he had straddled her hips, his weight pressing her down into the mattress while his free hand roughly grasped her face, digging painfully into her flesh. All the while however, she continued to bite down on his finger, intent on putting up as much of a fight as she could in her present situation. Slowly an expression of calm spread across Lucius' face, his ice-blue eyes glittering like fresh fallen snow beneath the moonlight as he bent down close to her, his grip upon her face growing ever tighter, his clutching fingers pressing against her teeth through her cheeks causing her brow to furrow in pain._

"_I suggest Hermione, that unless you wish me to pull out each of your teeth one by one you release me immediately" he stated in an unbelievably calm voice. He watched with delight as she processed his threat, considering it briefly before slowly opening her mouth and allowing him to withdraw his throbbing finger. "I'm glad to see that you believed me, have no doubt that I would have taken immense pleasure in your pitiful screams of agony, perhaps later we will see just how much you can bare before your Mudblood weaknesses cause you to faint" he hissed cruelly, knowing all too well that the stab at her heritage would wound her tender Gryffindor heart and incite her anger. _

_Effortlessly he hid his smug grin behind an expression of cool indifference as he watched her eyes flash with fury, a wild fire burning deep within her, a fire he planned to soon taste upon his lips. Lucius paused for a while, waiting patiently for her to throw a barrage of insults and venomous words in his direction and when none came he smiled down at her bitterly._

"_No words Hermione? Do you have no insults, nothing you wish to tell me?" Resting back on his heels he looked admiringly down at the young and succulent body trapped between his knees, her back bowed ever so slightly by the raised position of her arms, thrusting her pert little breasts up towards him as if in offering. When it was obvious that she was indeed not going to utter a word he let the smirk of pleasure spread across his lips as he licked them slowly. Leaning over her once more, the shroud of his hair surrounded her so that all she could see of the world was him, he brushed his smooth cheek against hers, feeling the heat of her flushed skin against his own that felt more of carved marble than living flesh. Drawing his mouth close to her ear, he gave the lobe a not-so-gentle nip before whispering,_

"_If your answer is no, then I think perhaps we should find a better use for that mouth of yours, any suggestions?" A chuckle sounding like so many small tinkling bells filled the room as Lucius sat back on his heels once more, watching with great amusement as one of Dumbledore's oh so valiant warriors trembled helpless beneath him, completely at his mercy, or lack thereof. Moaning softly with half-mast eyes he spoke breathlessly,_

"_Ah how your fears incites my passion dear girl. Mmm, yes I will certainly enjoy breaking you, again and again…" each repetition of the word punctuated by the unfastening of one of the snake shaped clasps of his robes. Soon his outer robes lay in a crumpled heap upon the bed, his nimble fingers making quick work of the gleaming emerald buttons of his waist coat which soon joined his robes. _

_Gazing down the long line of his own trim body Lucius admired the sight before him, oh how the image of a trembling and terrified young girl drew out the ravenous beast within him, how he adored their screams, the taste of their fear upon his lips as he tore through their innocence, sacrificing their virgin blood to him. The only problem with that, he had mused on more than one occasion, was it meant they were only good for one session, after that he simply discarded them, casting them to his fellow Death Eaters, leaving them to do the filthy act of killing them, and leaving them to also clean up the mess. All in all, it worked to his advantage quite nicely, he would get exactly what he wanted and not have to deal with any of the following unpleasantness. Swiftly he pulled the dark emerald shirt from his trousers, tearing away the glittering serpent pin at his throat in his haste to loosen his cravat. _

_Hermione lay panicked and frozen, or at least appearing so, beneath the ominous man quickly stripping above her, all the while her mind racing to desperately conceive of a way to escape her apparent fate. She watched with angry eyes as the dark green shirt soon joined the rapidly growing pile of clothing, Lucius now bare from the waist up, his skin smooth and extremely pale, a fine dusting of blonde hair trailing down his chest and into his trousers, a few small hairs clustered around his dusty rose colored nipples that puckered slightly in the cool air. _If he tries to stick… tries to put… put it in my mouth, I… I will bite it off!_ Hermione exclaimed mentally as she unfortunately drew a blank of what else she could possibly do in her situation. By this point Lucius was beginning to unfasten his trousers, his injured hand grasping her face roughly and jerking her head towards him, forcing her to look directly into his eyes as he hissed,_

"_Oh and Hermione, if I feel even the slightest scratch of teeth I will break your jaw without hesitation." Squeezing her eyes shut tightly in revulsion Hermione felt his weight shifting onto her chest, his painful grip upon her face pulling her head up towards him, something soft and velvety brushing against her lips as he whispered silkily, "now be a good girl and open wide."_

With a sudden sharp scream Hermione sat bolt upright in the dark room, her eyes frantically searching the darkness as she swung her arms around her wildly like a windmill. Heaving breaths burned her throat, her eyes growing moist as she listened intently for the sound of anyone else in the room. The minutes stretched out slowly as she sat stock-still in the tangle of bed sheets, hearing nothing but her own panting breaths and the pounding of her heart in her ears. It soon became obvious that Hermione was thankfully alone, though memories of her disturbing dreams continued to flicker through her mind. Releasing a wavering breath she trembled, instinctively drawing the sheets tightly around her body, the soft kiss of the silk against her skin soothing and yet alarming at the same time.

The soft fragrance of herbs and musk that permeated the bed sheets floated up to her nostrils, flooding her mind with the thought of one man in particular, a man she had learnt to both fear and despise over the years, a man who delighted in torturing her friends, and well really any student, in a blatantly childish display every time he deducted house points. His bitterly sneering face lingered in her mind, the mere thought of it making her own face twist into a sneer of contempt, and yet… she shuddered as thoughts of the previous night crept into her mind. Guilt swept through her like a tidal wave, a flush of embarrassment rising in her cheeks though there was no one there to see it, nor to see how she bowed her head slowly, drawing her silk wrapped legs tightly to her chest. Wrapping her arms tightly around her knees she rested her forehead upon them, her breath hot and heavy as it flowed across her own skin.

It was there, wrapped in her own self-pity and shame that she remembered how the disgusting and frightening dream of Lucius had begun. After Severus had left her alone, weeping loudly and helplessly upon the bed, fighting back the fear of the man in whom her safety had been placed she had curled into a tight ball, burying her face in the folds of the thick velvet duvet. As soon as she had done so, the scent of him had surrounded her once again, the entire room permeated with the raw fragrance of him, one that was uniquely his own. It conjured images of herbs being gathered in the Forbidden Forest by moonlight, the sweltering heat of the dungeons in the summer when a dozen cauldrons brewed, the silken feeling of his fingers across her skin, the heat of his chest against her arm as he cradled her protectively, the dizzying scent that clung to his neck. At that recollection she had frozen like a deer caught in the eyes of its prey, her eyes growing large and filled with surprise at her own traitorous thoughts.

Sweeping the mental images of him aside she had tried to focus upon the revolting, cruel and savage man that he really was, bringing up every memory she had of a cruel word, a chilling look, a scolding glare and vicious whisper. But it did little to sooth the turmoil that had begun in her at that instant, no matter how much she had fought to see him in a dark and unforgiving light she could not forget the feel of his fingers trembling against her, the soft brush of his hair over her cheeks nor the way he had shuddered when she moaned so sincerely at his ministrations. _I am going mad!_ she had exclaimed, _I have truly lost my mind. How could I possibly have such thoughts about him? He is vile, wicked and cruel, needlessly so. How could I feel anything but contempt and hatred for such a man, a man that… a man that touched me as no other ever has, a man that made me feel such heat as though I stood in amidst roaring flames, a man… a man that almost raped me!_ her mind had shot back in defense, trying to rid itself of the passionate thoughts and focus upon the anger that still sat as a heavy knot in her stomach.

"Oh how I hate him" Hermione had growled in anger as she lay back upon the bed, staring up at the ceiling, watching the candlelight flicker across the rough stone. After a short while her eyes became heavy and unfocused as sleep had finally come to claim her. Sinking down into a deep sleep, dreams came fast and quick to smother her…

_She awoke with a start, rising slowly from a restless sleep, her entire body aching and sore, eyes squinting against the pale candlelight that continued to dance and jump in the ever-present draft that swirled through the dungeons. With a small gasp she saw Severus standing in the doorway, the long black line of his arm resting on the doorframe while his other hand slowly toyed with the folds in his robes. As Hermione opened her mouth in a vicious warning for him to stay away from her, his lithe hand rose from his robes, a single delicate finger pressing against his thin lips as he whispered,_

"_Shh, don't say anything Hermione…" his voice trailing away in silken tones. With a loud rustle of fabric, his outer robes slid from his shoulders, piling around his feet in a large black cloud. Hermione sat frozen and speechless as she looked at the man standing before her, the long frock coat clung snuggly to his sleek form, the long tapered sleeves molding to the lithe muscles in his arms, the seemingly unending line of buttons gleaming in the light of the solitary candle. In several long and gliding steps Severus stood within mere inches of the bed, a raw passion emanating from him in rippling waves of power, his eyes alight with a raging fire of need. Hermione's breath halted in her throat as she looked up into his shadowed face, only the glittering surface of his eyes visible as he reached out a lithe and pale hand towards her._

_Shuddering from head to toe she exhaled shakily, her eyes unable to leave his as she felt the warmth of his fingers trailing up her extended leg, memories of his touch between her thighs and his breath upon her neck causing her own eyes to flash wildly with passion. Resting one knee on the edge of the bed Severus placed his free hand beside her hip, the thick veil of his hair flying back over his shoulders for an instant as he shook it from his face, the slow movement of his tongue across his lips inciting another gasping breath from her. Her body was like a taunt bow string, thrumming silently to an inaudible symphony, she the instrument and he the extremely skilled musician, playing her so easily. Gently gliding fingers flowed over her creamy flesh, following the curve of her calf, up to the tender spot at the back of her knee that brought moans from her that made his heart tremble and his stomach clench with a consuming desire to devour her. Skipping over her skin like the minute feet of pixies he watched her intently as she shuddered, moaned and strained beneath his ministrations, each soft rush of breath over her lips only drawing him on all the more, feeding the beast that dwelled deep within him, the beast that craved the taste of her, the scent of her flesh and the warm expanse of her thighs wrapped tightly around him. _

_Emitting a low and rumbling growl he slowly placed his other knee upon the bed and began to crawl towards her, moving with the languid and silken movements of a great cat stalking it's prey, and his expression was not far from displaying that either. He seemed to glide towards her, the fabric of his frock coat drawn tight over his shoulders and biceps like a second skin, easily showcasing the muscles that rippled beneath. In no time at all his knees were pressed between her inner thighs, the rough yet warm fabric of his trousers rubbing against her skin until a deep flush flooded her cheeks and made him smile in dark satisfaction. _

"_You are mine Hermione" he growled softly, his voice barely above a whisper as he leant down closer to her, his coat brushing over her skin as soft as a kiss while the scent of herbs and musk overwhelmed her senses. Without any thought she found her arms moving of their own accord to encircle his neck, his silken hair flowing through her fingers as she drew him down towards her. She felt the soft rush of his shuddering breath against her face, faintly scented with rich and exotic spices, as the remaining space between their aching lips dwindled quickly. When his lips hovered above hers, painfully close and sumptuous looking in the soft light is when it all changed. Like a ravaging whirlwind everything was different, and horrifyingly so, where once was the black and glittering eyes of the Potions Professor was now the ice cold and haunting gaze of Lucius Malfoy._

Hermione whimpered softly into the safety of her own arms, shuddering with revulsion as she tried to shake the remaining memories of the disturbing dream from her still sluggish mind. Finally with a deep breath to steady her wildly fluttering heart, she straightened gradually until she sat stiffly on the edge of the bed, her eyes flashing darkly with a renewed determination stronger than steel. A scowl of annoyance was set firmly upon her face as she rose to her feet, hands curled into fists at her sides as she stalked across the room towards the door, fully intent on giving Severus a rather large piece of her mind, and then some. However, her plan came crashing down and her determination flared to anger as she closed her hand around the door handle and discovered that no matter how hard she pulled the door refused to budge. With her eyes glittering almost black in rage she pounded a fist upon the cool wooden surface and screamed with all the air in her lungs,

"Professor Snape!"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Well thankfully you guys didn't have to wait too long for this update, seems my muse is starting to hang around a little again, I just hope it stays that way.

slytherinsess: ha ha.. well put my dear.

Seph7: But in the gutter is where you mind belongs, mine has it's own little shack there, all warm and cozy.

shortstuff177: Thank you very much, I'm glad to see you're enjoying the story and I too hope that my writers block doesn't return for a while.

MysticSong1978: Thank you dear, and I'm sure it will only continue to grow more intense and interesting.

TheRealiz: He he... thank you so very much sweety, the support I get from all of you means the world to me! And don't worry, I'm sure I'll be asking advice from you guys at some point, like maybe how to rein in these damn characters and make them do what I want them to do!

dubtheeunforgiven: Oh you're going to make me blush. Thank you so much, you're far too kind. And no, she is definitely not happy about the new arrangement as she quite clearly demonstrates in this chapter. And ahh yes, mmm our dear sweet Lucius, how I adore him. I certainly wouldn't mind being beneath that man... ah well, ahem, moving on...

Fairy of Fire and Fury: Oh sweety, well I'm sorry you got upset, but please rest assured, Hermione and Severus will not die, I promise! I couldn't do that, it would make me cry! he he... And of course I'm nice to you guys, god you all write such wonderful reviews that make me smile and very glad that I posted this story (even it was originally on a whim based on pure boredom) and knowing that you all enjoy it so much encourages me to keep writing. I love hearing from all of you and hearing your opinions and hopes of what will happen. As for not allowing anonymous reviewers I didn't realize I had it set up that way, so as soon as I read your message I went and changed it :) And I am indeed honored that I made you cry, though I do feel a little guilty, but it is nice to know that someone is as involved in the story as I am. Of course! Please pass along my best wishes and hopes to your friend's mother, I hope she is doing well :)

Velvet Storm: A Hermione sandwich... mmm yummy... now just mentally replace Hermione with yourself and voila! The best fantasy on earth, guaranteed to make toes curl!

decadentserenity: While I wish I was witty enough to mean it that way, it was quite simply a typo that I didn't catch on my read-through when I was finished. It was meant to me "bear" not "bare" though that would be something quite fitting for Lucius to say, wouldn't it?

carpetfibers: Wow, I was expecting this complaint much sooner than this, I had thought that no one was going to comment on the "only one bed" issue. However, it's not something I wish to nor plan to rectify, quite simply I did it because it increases the tension and means that a little naughtiness is more likely sooner rather than later, that and I'm lazy:D

Taste's Like Home: Don't worry dear, more to come soon I promise :)

litachk9: Thank you very much sweety, and he didn't scare you half to death before? he he... mmm Lucius...

kissmesweetly: Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoy it, it makes me very happy to entertain so many people with something I thought of as a "silly" hobby. Anyway, Lucius will most certainly act upon his letter, and Hermione is locked in Severus' room more a couple reasons. One is punishment because well she has been rather careless by getting herself lost in the Forbidden Forest and for walking in on Severus and Lucius, and two is for protection, if no one but Severus can get into the room then she is safe from Lucius or anyone else that may try to cause her harm.

Kimi kimz: Oh I definitely have a thing for bad boys too, that's why I enjoy writing so much.

rat-gal2000: Now you know I can't tell you that, it would kill the suspense! You'll just have to keep reading, sorry.

fjones: Well thank you! I do try very hard to keep them in character, though really Severus and Lucius are easy to do, its Hermione that gives me issues, but I am trying to make her more like the original character. And as for a Lucius/Hermione fic, I do have one planned, I have a title and a basic premise for it in mind, but nothing actually written yet. I will let everyone know as soon as I do though.

Phew, okay I think that was pretty much everyone, if I skipped please don't feel bad! Anyway, here it the next installment, ta da! Aren't you proud I didn't make you wait ages again? Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Severus stood weary and aching in the small shower located in his laboratory bathroom, the scalding water running in rivulets down his back, tracing the roadmap of pink and raised scars that crisscrossed over his flesh. Broad and powerful shoulders hunched forward as he rested his forehead against the cool tile, his heavy breaths echoing in the small enclosed space as the steam roiled and swirled around him as though it could soothe the pain and guilt within him. Resting his palms against the tile he tried to use its coolness to calm his racing mind, to draw some strength from its solidarity and apply it to his emotions and thoughts. But nothing, it seemed could quiet the thoughts that consumed him, nor quell the feelings that had begun to stir within him, no matter how hard he tried he could not erase the taste of her fear from his lips. It was sweet and thick like honey, coating his lips and tongue and clouding his mind, stirring up thoughts that were both indecent and useless. _How could such a child... no, no she is most definitely a woman… how could such a _woman _inspire such desires in me? How can she so easily break down my barriers and bring forth that beast I have fought to contain for so long?_

Turning around in the small shower he leaned his back against the cool wall, his flesh red and tingling from the near burning water that now flowed over his shoulders. He watched with half-mast eyes as the water flowed in small rivers over the subtle curves of his surprisingly sculpted chest and down the smooth expanse of his stomach, the small cluster of fine black hairs clinging to his skin. A loud sigh echoed within the small space, bouncing back off the smooth and slick tiles, taunting him, reminding him of the heinous and disgusting act he had almost committed, his echoing sigh sounding so much like her moans. Closing his eyes he laid his head back against the wall, slipping into a feeling of numbness while the water sprayed over his face, slicking his hair back in a long black trail down his back, his lips pursed tightly to keep his growl of frustration behind his gritted teeth. _I cannot bear this_ he mused to himself in silence, _I cannot continue to protect her without breaking my own promises, I will not repeat _that_ mistake again, no, never. I made a promise so long ago and I cannot go back, I will not…_ his thought trailed away, washed away by the water that through the magical enhancement of the wizarding world was as hot as when he first stepped into the shower. His skin prickled and tingled with the heat as it thrummed along his skin like thousands of marching pixies, massaging the aches and pains from his flesh, though unfortunately not his mind.

When he could finally take no more of the blistering heat, Severus stepped slowly from the shower, the water shutting off as soon as he placed both feet upon the freezing stone floor. Muttering a quick drying spell he seemed to wade through the thick steam that had managed to fill the room from floor to ceiling, obstructing his view of the mirror and therefore saving him the unpleasantness of having to see the crushing sadness reflected in his own eyes. Deciding that with Hermione secured in the bedchamber there would be no need for formalities, he dressed simply in his customary black trousers and a crisp and clean white linen shirt along with a plain and thin black leather belt and of course his black leather boots.

Emerging into the gloom and chill of the laboratory he took several steps towards the first long row of tables before a faint noise caused him to pause and listen intently. Through the winding corridors and many thick doors of his quarters Severus could quite distinctly hear the annoyed and frantic screams of a young woman accompanied by the sound of a pair of small and delicate fists pounding upon a rather thick and well-warded door. _Ah so sleeping beauty awakens_ he mused smugly to himself, at least her unwilling confinement could bring a small smile to his lips, reminding him that he was not the only one suffering from this bothersome arrangement. Grinning with an air of self-satisfaction he continued moving towards his desk in the far corner, his eyes glittering with what might have been mistaken for amusement and happiness. Turning briefly to cast a silencing charm upon the door, the distant sound of infuriated screams instantly fading to nothing, Severus began searching through the mass of books, notes and vials upon the desk, all the while humming faintly to himself as a shadow of a smile graced his thin lips.

Throwing himself headfirst into his work in an attempt to block out the traitorous thoughts that tormented him endlessly, Severus was oblivious to the passing of time, several hours slipping past like only a matter of minutes before he stopped to take a break. All but collapsing into the chair at his desk he glanced over at the long row of tables watching the cauldron bubble quietly and steadily knowing that it would be a couple hours before it once again required his attention. Settling back into his chair he summoned a steaming cup of tea, the scent of honey and lemon contained within the swirling steam that rose from the delicate cup in his hands stirred something in his mind. His brows creased into a small frown as he glanced down into the cup that seemed miniscule and dwarfed by his long agile fingers that were as usual stained with ink and smelt like a dozen different herbs and spices.

Peering into it's amber-colored depths he was immediately reminded of Hermione's eyes, the way they flashed that reddish golden hue when her rage peaked, when her anger was fully incited and she was transformed instantly into the roaring lion of her house's namesake. At the thought of her anger, a choking dread swept through his veins, like the freezing hand of winter it stole his breath away as he glanced at the closed door. In a sudden rush he was on his feet, his cup almost toppling and spilling across his scattered notes as in his haste he simply discarded it upon the desk. At a quick pace he stalked to the door, pausing almost hesitantly for a moment as he slowly raised his wand and lifted the silencing charm from the door. For a number of long moments he waited and listened carefully, hearing nothing beyond the door but the whistling of the wind outside and the constant drip of water that was the heart beat of the dungeons. Giving a rough snort of satisfaction and contempt for the silly little Gryffindor he turned on his heel sharply and began to make his way back to his waiting tea when there came a sound that made him freeze mid-step.

The expression of smug pleasure upon his angular face crumbled instantly, seeming to crack and peel away leaving in its place one of severe annoyance and cruel determination. In the blink of an eye he was sweeping through the door, though devoid of his usual billowing robes he was no less menacing and frightening as he stalked down the narrow and twisting corridors like a big cat on the prowl. Obsidian orbs gleamed fiercely, teeth revealed slightly by lips curled back in a snarl, muscles rippling and stretching as he moved with an ominous purpose, the weak pounding of fists against wood and hoarse screams only egging him on in his hunt. The shouts and pounding grew louder and clearer as he approached the otherwise quiet and still sitting room, what had once been no more than an unintelligible wail of frustration was now quite clearly an unending string of expletives directled almost exclusively at him.

"Big greasy bat, bloody git, how dare you lock me in this fucking room! You asshole, you're going to pay for this! I'm going to stick that wand of yours so far up your uptight, snarky, point-dedcuting, Slytherin-coddling, miserable, mean, stuck-up, I'm-better-than-you-because-I'm-a-Pureblood ass!" All of this left Severus frozen and quite overcome with speechlessness as his cheeks blanched to the color of blank parchment, his eyes as large as saucers as he stared dumbfounded at the door before him. _Where in the name of Merlin, did that child learn such words?_ he exclaimed to himself as to his horror the stream of venomous and rather crude words kept flowing from the other side of the door.

Shocked that the outwardly seeming innocent and naïve young woman knew worse phrases and insults than he had ever heard in Knockturn Alley, Severus slowly moved back towards the settee and numbly collapsed on it. Unable to draw his eyes from the gleaming dark wood across the room he could all too easily picture the enraged, ranting and raving girl standing behind it. A deep shudder rippled through him as he swept the conjured images from his mind and standing stiffly smoothed the front of his shirt before stalking silently to the door. Closing his hand around the door handle while muttering the password for the wards he took a deep steady breath before wrenching the door open with the most vicious and infuriated scowl upon his face. What faced him on the other side of the door was enough to test his ability to control his expression, with her hair streaming around her in an uncontrolled and insanely tangled mass she stood seething and glowering, the black towel still wrapped around her slender body, gathered at the center of her chest revealing more than was appropriate of her cleavage. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes flashed amber wildly in the dim light, her lips cracked and dry from her screaming, bruised and aching fists raised as though ready to begin pounding on the door once more.

"When I get out of this room I'm going to hex you into next year, I'm going to…" she suddenly froze, her mouth hanging open wide as she stared at the man standing stiff and angry before her.

"I think that is quite enough Miss Granger" he growled softly through gritted teeth. For a brief moment Hermione floundered, unable to find words as she blinked repeatedly in shock, her fists slowly uncurling as they fell to hang limp at her sides. "Now if you would kindly stop running that thoughtless Gryffindor mouth of yours, I can…" Severus' snarling insult was trapped dead in his throat as his head snapped to the right, the world spinning for a moment as he sought to regain his balance. Turning his head slowly back towards her he glared at Hermione through the thick veil of his hair, his eyes glowing with rage as his lips drew back in a snarl, a vicious growl rumbling deep in his chest and throat as his cheek tingled. Taking a threatening step into the doorway Severus stared her down, watching with mild delight as she began to tremble and stutter helplessly, her small hands rising to cover her mouth as it hung open in surprise.

"Pro… Professor… I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" she stammered in defense as she took several cautious steps backwards.

Pale hands shot out suddenly to grasp her delicate wrists, wrenching her hands from her face as he pulled her suddenly and swiftly towards him, her arms crushed against his robust chest, the heat of his breath flowing over the tender flesh of her face as he seethed in anger.

"How… Dare… You…" he ground out between gritted teeth, his voice like a physical blow as the air rushed from her lungs in a long and shaking breath, her eyes large and watery with fear. "I advise Miss Granger, that you _never_ do that again unless you wish to find yourself at the mercy of a man far more fearsome than Lucius Malfoy or the Dark Lord" he hissed down into her upturned face. Watching the confusion sweep across her face he snarled as he leaned down towards her until the tip of his nose was barely a hair's breath from hers. "Me" he stated simply as he took a step forward forcing her to take a step back, repeating the process until she let out a panicked squeak when the backs of her knees pressed against the edge of the bed.

"Please… not again" she whimpered fearfully as she turned her head away from him, trying to draw her arms around herself though he retained the iron grip on her wrists, her skin no doubt beginning to bruise beneath his pale fingers. Snorting in disgust at what she was implying he released her wrists as he pushed her back onto the tangled bed sheets, pausing for a moment to let his eyes sweep over her, drinking in the sight of all that young and untainted flesh before snarling partly at her but mostly at himself, and turning sharply on his heel strode back to the door, slamming it shut behind him. In an instant Hermione was on her feet and rushing to the door, wailing in frustration when she found it still locked, leaving her trapped in the room once more, her sore and aching fists quickly growing numb as she began pounding on the cool wood again, her throat raw as she screamed loudly to no avail.

Walking from the door Severus raised a tentative hand to rub his left cheek, feeling the heat in his flesh where he had no doubt he now bore a red imprint of her small, delicate and surprisingly strong hand.

"Merlin give me strength" he muttered as he strode to the settee and flung himself down onto it heavily, his head falling back to rest against the soft cool velvet, his eyes drifting closed as he attempted to block out the refreshed and shrill screams coming from his bedchamber. Slumping down in the settee he stretched his long legs out before him, his hands moving to fold neatly on his stomach when he gave a sudden jerk when he felt something poke him in the back. Sitting bolt up-right he frowned before turning and beginning to dig through the seat cushions. After a few moments of rustling through the cushions he slowly withdrew a long and thin shaft of wood, Hermione's wand. Grasping it delicately in his fingertips he glanced from the wand to the door and back again, a small smirk spreading across his lips as he rose to his feet, carefully placing the found wand in his robes before he strode back towards his private laboratory. _Let the girl scream herself hoarse_ he thought snidely as he walked away, the sound of her bawling growing fainter with each step.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: See, told you that you guys wouldn't have to wait as long again, he he... this chapter just seemed to flow out of me, surprising considering its such an angry chapter and I'm so happy! Ah well... So, anyway I tried to work on my little dialouge issue that I have, and am actually quite proud, considerably more dialouge than I normally have, so hopefully you all like it... as always, please review, I love all of your comments and suggestions :)

decadentserenity: Ha ha, wouldn't we all love to be a fly on the wall in those rooms? I'm sure Hermione will definitely pay for that little slip-up in due time. Mmm, and yes I am rather fond of Severus in the shower too, I just seem unable to stop myself from constantly placing him there, all that bare flesh and soap suds... anyone got a sponge? I think he needs his back scrubbed... volunteers:D

goodmorningstarshine: Umm thank you... I think. I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliament or not. If it is, then I'm glad (?) that I managed to make you hate Severus, if not then I'm sorry.

thornblack: Indeed, it seems like my writers block has relented for now, this chapter just seemed to pour out of me which is nice and refreshing after the last few which were battles to get down on paper. As for your inquiry, I suppose it's a combination of both. While I do love the thought of these two characters togethers (as wrong and pervy as that is, as my best friend likes to constantly remind me - he's humiliated that his best friend is writing what he considers "kiddy porn") I cannot deny that the main reason is simply that I adore writing, it is almost always on my mind and perhaps my biggegst asperation. I have been in love with the written word for as long as I can remember, I love to read and am extremely passionate about writing. Some day I will make it as a writer, when I finally decide upon a plot of my own that I feel passionate enough about to see through to completion, but until then I will continuing writing this and other fanfics I suppose. For me its an easy way of flexing my creative muscles, strengthing my skills and grasp of the english language and at the same time having a bit of a laugh. And no, don't worry I don't feel at all like anyone has pressured me as what they what to come out of this story, as you said it is mine, but I do like to think that it does in a way belong to all of you guys too. You take the time to read and review it almost religiously and for that I am eternally grateful, you are all far too kind to me. So from the bottom of my heart, I would like to very sincerely say thank you.

Kimi kimz: Well I'm sure Severus will stop being such a prat, or at least not such a big one and rectify that little oversight, and as for her threat almost coming true... you know, I didn't even realize I had done that until you mentioned it! I had planned on him finding her wand that way for several chapters now (that or I was going to have had Lucius find it, but didn't think that would really work) and well, her little threat was just something written in the heat of the moment. Entirely not intentional, but damn funny now that you bring it up! he he

Well, not many reviews to reply to tonight... or this morning, whatever you consider 3:51AM. I guess most people are busy this weekend celebrating 4th of July here in the states, so I hope everyone has a good 4th and doesn't blow anything up! he he... I'll post again soon I'm sure. Enjoy!

* * *

The soft light of the approaching sunset filled the sitting room with a golden haze when Severus finally reemerged from his private laboratory, rubbing his stiff and aching back as he walked slowly into the room. With a reverberating sigh he collapsed onto the settee, stretching his long frame along its surface, his feet draped over one arm while his head rested rather uncomfortably on the other. Summoning a cup of tea he clutched the small cup in his hands that rested idly on his abdomen, his deep and tired breaths causing the cup to rise and fall like a see-saw. Weariness had crept into him throughout the long hours spent in his laboratory working on various potions and salves for Poppy. Finally coming to a halt and letting his body take just a few moments to calm and relax he felt an ache deep in his bones, his mind buzzing with the onset of a blinding headache, the dull throbbing just above his right eye a signal that it was going to be a rough night. 

Closing his eyes against the orange glow that filled the room he lay quiet and still, content to let his mind contain no thoughts, no worries or anxieties as he listened to the constant sounds of the dungeons. The cruel December wind rushed past the walls of the castle, whistling and moaning as it tried to mold the unmoving stone. Water trickled somewhere deep in the castle's depths, in a constant stream it moved through the walls, carving out its twisting and turning path over centuries, dripping in an unending heartbeat. The steady sound of his own breaths floated on the air, a soft accompaniment to the harmonious symphony that was Hogwarts, the solid refuge that he had sought out again and again over the years, no matter how far he wandered without fail he always returned to those hallowed halls to seek peace and solitude in the seemingly cold and cruel dungeons. _It's only fitting I suppose_ he snorted to himself as he arched his neck to take a sip from the steaming cup, feeling the warmth flow into him, pushing back a small part of the chill that never let him. _Who else would be so at home in such a barren and miserable place as this? Who else would find comfort in these cold and unforgiving walls if not a man who was equally as cold and unforgiving? If only they knew, if only…_ Severus paused for a moment, drawn out of his almost nightly routine of self-pity and loathing, craning his neck once again as he peered at the distant bedchamber door. The smooth and polished surface gleamed in the dwindling light of dusk, for a moment looking as though it were aflame as the light danced across it.

A soft sob emanated from the other room, small and almost inaudible through the thick layers of wood, yet obvious nonetheless to Severus' fine-tuned senses. Rubbing his eyes wearily he sat up slowly, placing the half-full cup on the coffee table as he did so, resting his elbows on his spread knees as he perched on the edge of the settee staring intently at the door. _Merlin, why must you torture me so? Do I not suffer enough for my past digressions already? Do I not pay the price for my mistakes every day? With every prolonging breath that I take? Must I now suffer this most cruel and horrible punishment of all?_ He asked desperately as he cradled his aching head in his hands, the dull ache exploding into a full-blown pounding as though a giant had decided to play target-practice with his skull and was now proceeding to throw several large boulders at it. Pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes he groaned loudly in frustration as rocking his neck from one side to the other he gritted his teeth against a sigh of pain and pleasure, the loud cracking noise of his vertebrae realigning echoing in the otherwise silent room.

"I know I'm going to regret this" he grumbled sullenly as he dropped his hands from his aching eyes, letting them hang limply between his spread legs as with hunched over shoulders he continued to glare at the door. With the sun sinking ever lower beyond the distant horizon the smooth dark surface of the door looked far too much like an ominous and open mouth that waited to swallow him whole in a heartbeat. Rising to his feet with a series of grunts, groans and popping and cracking joints he ran his ink stained fingers back through the unruly mop of his coal black hair and took several slow steps towards the door and the awaiting disaster beyond. _And into the lion den I go _he thought miserably as he mumbled the password to the wards under his breath once more.

Gripping the door handle cautiously he drew in a long and deep steadying breath, setting his spine ram-rod straight he placed a ferocious sneer upon his face as before and thrust open the door before he could hesitate. The loud squealing protest of the hinges echoed in the dark and otherwise silent room, nothing seeming to move in shadows, the air chill and stale, filled with the scent of herbs, spices and a faint touch of lavender.

"Miss Granger?" Severus ventured with a voice so cold the dungeons were like a tropical island in comparison. Suddenly a large and intricately patterned vase emerged from the darkness at high speed, aimed directly at his head. Ducking quickly he watched with a scowl as the vase arched into the sitting room behind him and smashed loudly onto the floor, china shattering and skittering across the stone.

"Well then" he growled as he turned once more to face the darkness, his wand in his hand as with a long and languid step he crossed over the wards, feeling them buzz and tingle along the surface of his skin sending a shudder through him as he shook the sensation off like so many cobwebs. Rolling his shoulders to ease the tension in them he swung the door shut behind him with a small flick of his wrist, the room suddenly plunged into near complete darkness, the air unmoving around him as he listened intently to the silence. A soft rustle came from his left, his lips spreading into a smirk as he waited unmoving and barely breathing. It was not long before his patience was rewarded; he felt more than saw the object flying towards him, the subtle movements of the air currents around him, his heightened senses prickling with the approaching shape. When whatever had been aimed at his head was no more than a few feet away he bellowed "Lumos!" the room suddenly flooded with a blinding light, his hand raised as he deftly snatched the object from the air, stunned a little as he looked down at the plain black leather boot now clasped in his hand.

Shaking his head and sighing softly Severus dropped the boot to the floor, his gaze quickly scanning the room that was in a rather irritating disarray, before his eyes narrowed and settled upon the somewhat amusing form of Hermione. Wrapped in a toga that she had fashioned for herself out of the black silk sheets she crouched on the far side of the bed, using it as somewhat of a barricade, a raised hand grasping another boot ready to throw it at his head. Her other hand already hovered over the pile of "projectiles" that she had gathered from about the room, ranging from a scattered pile of shoes she had found in the bottom of the wardrobe to a few rather heavy tomes she had collected from atop the dresser.

"While I am slightly intrigued Miss Granger, by your gorilla war-fare tactics, I am curious as to how much damage to propose to do with an old boot and some books" Severus mused in a scathing tone, his eyes glittering with disdain.

"You foul, loathsome man!" she screeched as she stood to her full height and proceeded to lob the aforementioned boot in his direction, scowling intently as he batted it away with a subtle gesture of his wand, the boot falling harmlessly to the floor with a faint _thud_.

"Indeed, I assure you that you are not the first to inform me of this fact Miss Granger" he crooned as he took several steps further into the room. "Now if you stop acting like a petulant child, I will…"

"Petulant child?" she screamed as her hands curled into fists at her sides, her cheeks flushing crimson with anger. "You… you lock me in this room with no clothing, no food, no way of knowing that you have not simply abandoned me, and you have the nerve to call _me_ a petulant child? Professor, if anyone is this room has been acting childish it most certainly has not been me!" she exclaimed, barely able to see through the veil of anger that caused her eyes to flash back and forth between amber and black.

"I will warn you only once child to watch that silver tongue of yours" he growled ominously as he took a threatening step forward, the space between them shrinking inch by inch as the minutes ticked by.

"Your petty threats do not scare me Professor" she snapped back in a voice full of fire and fury.

"They should you foolish girl, you have no idea of the fire you play with!" he bellowed in annoyance as he took another step closer and then another and another until only the bed divided them.

"I will not shrink away from your anger anymore; you will not bully me into submission nor keep me locked in this room anymore just to keep me from under your feet!" Hermione seethed, her shoulders stiff and hunched with anger as her hands curled and uncurled at her sides, her nails digging into her palms.

"To keep you from under my feet?" he barked with a bitter laugh, "You think that is why I have confined you to this room? If only Albus and Minerva knew how utterly dimwitted their shinning star truly was. You stupid girl, reasons far less selfish and childish than my own comfort drove me to this." Hermione felt her resolve and anger slipping through her grasp as she gazed at the man across from her, gritting her teeth ferociously she clenched her fists all the tighter, hissing sharply as she felt her own nails bite into the flesh of her palms, the warmth of blood spreading over her skin as she refused to let the anger go, the anger that was her only defense against her true feelings.

"You're lying! I know you despise having me here, how much you hate having to put up with the Gryffindor know-it-all, how it disrupts your life to be burdened with me. I don't want to be here either you know! Instead of being at home with my parents and friends I am stuck here, with you, in these bloody cold dungeons. Happy Bloody Christmas Hermione!" she cried out as she choked back tears of self-pity and weakness.

"You ungrateful little whelp!" Severus snarled as he moved to come around the bed, pausing at the foot, one hand viciously gripping a bedpost as he glared at her. "You think this was all a scheme to disrupt your plans? You really are stupid if you believe that, not to mention selfish and annoyingly unimaginative. Do you not realize the steps that have been taken time and again to ensure the safety of you and your pathetic counterparts? How can you possibly be so blind Miss Granger?" he continued to hiss as he slid around the bed, his steps slow and measured until he was standing within only a few feet of her, towering over her portentously. All the time he had moved closer to her, Hermione had felt her anger wavering, dread and fear slowly seeping into her bones, pushing back the anger that had threatened to consume her in a fiery blaze until it was no more than a faint spark deep in the pit of her stomach.

"I… I…" she stammered pathetically in protest, her honeyed brows drawn together in a frown. Severus snorted in bitter amusement as he watched the helpless expression flood her youthful face.

"Speechless at last Miss Granger? What a pleasant surprise" he sneered malevolently.

"I hate you!" she wailed in a sudden and childish outburst, knowing full well that she was acting like a two year throwing a wobbly in the middle of the supermarket, but she quite simply didn't care. Smirking Severus leaned down closer to the pouting and whimpering girl before him until the tips of their noses almost touched. Momentarily his eyes swept over the black silk that was draped over her cream colored skin, the curve of her shoulders far too enticing for her own good, shaking his head to clear his thoughts he purred with all the deadly silkiness of Lucius Malfoy,

"You may hate me, but do not doubt that your life rests in my hands, it is not wise to try my patience anymore for it does indeed grow thin at present." Intently he watched the light dancing in her eyes, golden flecks shimmering in the sea of chocolate brown as she began to fold before him, the anger seeping out of her as she deflated like an old balloon. "Now…" he continued as he straightened to his full height, his hands clasped behind his back, his chin lifted in an aloof manner "I suggest that unless you wish to starve that you show at least a small amount of gratitude for my hospitality…"

"Hospitality? You call this hospitality? Prisoners of Azkaban surely receive better treatment than this!" she exclaimed in defiance, unable once again to curb her tongue that continued to get her into trouble no matter how hard she tried. Severus' eyes fluttered for a moment, his jaw clenched as his teeth ground together, his fingers clutching tightly to his wand behind his back until he was afraid it might snap beneath the pressure.

"Miss Granger…" he growled in warning through clenched teeth, his lips barely moving as he glared down at her along the length of his nose, his ink black eyes glittering dangerously like a mad man pushed almost to the edge of his sanity. _If this girl does not keep tormenting me I may find _myself_ in Azkaban_ he thought to himself as he drew a long breath through his nose, fighting the loosing battle of controlling his wildly flaring temper and the urge to simply throttle her. "Miss Granger…" he began again a little more calmly, by some miracle managing to grasp a tight hold of his anger and rein it in a little, "unless you truly do wish to starve perhaps you can stop your childish banter long enough for me to summon some food and retrieve your trunk so that you may discard that ridiculous toga you have fashioned for yourself."

It took an insurmountable amount of self-control to stop himself from laughing outright as Severus observed the anger flicker in her eyes at his insult before it was replaced by an expression of hurt as she glanced down at the sheet wrapped around her. Courageously she sniffed only a little and lifted her delicate chin high, matching his sneer with one of her own before gathering a great amount of the silk into her arms she stalking past him while stating coolly,

"Fine, I will go freshen up then if _you_ do not mind." A snow white hand shot out suddenly as Hermione made to move past the callous and mean-spirited man that was much to her displeasure her only company at the moment. Cruel fingers grasped her upper arm pulling her swiftly around to face him, his body dangerously close to hers, her breath suddenly hitching in her throat as she peered up fearfully into his gleaming eyes. With a deep breath he drew in the scent of her, the soft fragrance of lavender and sweat mingled with that of her intoxicating fear, the smell of it causing things low in his abdomen to clench and things lower still to stiffen. His eyes roamed over her unabashedly, drinking in the sight of her pale flesh, her quivering bosom, the succulent pout of her lower lip. _Delicious isn't she?_ a voice purred within his mind as he ravaged her with his eyes, unable to draw his gaze away. _She is no more than an ungrateful child_ he snapped back fiercely trying to push back the invading images that flooded his mind. _Then perhaps you should make her repay your kindness…_ that dark and venomous voice whispered silkily. _No!_ he retorted sharply as he scowled deeply, his lips drawing back in a snarl as he shook his head to clear his thoughts, his dark eyes observing the confusion and apprehension in her face. Sneering contemptuously he shoved Hermione away from him roughly, watching her stumble and paw at the wall for support as she stared back at him in shock and fear.

"Go clean yourself up, I will see to your things" he snapped in a bitter whisper as he turned away quickly and stalked to the door, letting it slam shut loudly behind him as Hermione shrouded in confusion and a rather large black silk sheet ambled dazedly into the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Well, once again here is another chapter. I had wanted to finish it last night, but well I had to get up early this morning for a job interview. So anyway, I've been getting a few not so discreetly dropped hints :D that you guys want to see a little more action, hopefully this chapter will satisfy you all, and hopefully it's not too sudden of a step in the right direction.

decadentserenity: Ahh yes, you are quite right my dear.. oops. Though it would indeed be quite amusing to see a bunch of gorilla's hanging about in Severus' quarters lobbing bananas at him! As always thank you so very much for your gushing reviews, I absolutely adore them! And yes, I rather liked the vase myself... should have hit him though he he. Oh and where are you that you're 12 hours ahead?

Alakasandra: Oh, my dear, I am extremely positive that this chapter will make you incredibly happy! ;)

dubtheeunforgiven: Yes indeed, her famous Gryffindor courage does seem to vanish whenever he gets too close for comfort, but I'm sure when she wants him closer she'll have enough courage for the both of them. Remus? Oh no no no... ha ha, Lucius all the way baby! Two bad boys, mmm mmm...

TheRealiz: You want action? Well then I must submit to your plea and deliver...

Velvet Storm: Thank you sweety, you are still much too kind! And yes, Lucius will make an appearance, though not just yet. Let a little more tension rise first, and perhaps let Severus feel that the danger has passed, false sense of security and all that tension building stuff, he he

thornblack: And I am grateful for your "ragging" on me dear, it is nice to have someone catch the things I overlook. As for your question, it was supposed to be Severus' POV, and upon reading that sentence I do agree that it is a little muddy as to whose POV it is written in. I honestly don't have any excuse for it other than perhaps I was tired when I wrote it and didn't catch it when I did my read-through, I believe that it happens to us all at some point. Okay, moving on, I am very pleased you enjoyed the dialogue, I was hoping someone would comment on it, I put a great deal of effort into it, and its reassuring to know that my work paid off.

Fairy of Fire and Fury: Me? Devious?... well maybe just a little ;) I honestly didn't intentionally mean to make him this snarky and cruel, he just kinda wrote himself that way, but to me it makes him all the more tempting and mysterious (and I'm afraid, this chapter only adds more mystery to him... a promise broken, a dark secret partially revealed, ooh I'm so evil). And as for how long until he breaks, not very long apparently.. ahem.. I was in a sappy mood when I wrote this.

Taste's Like Home: Thank you dear :) he he

goodmorningstarshine: As I stated a few comments previous, I do not intentionally write him to be so callous and mean, he just kinda comes out that way, perhaps he is a little darker than in most other fanfics, but I feel that with the situation he's in and the fact that the Dark Lord is still a very large threat, his attitude is fitting. Yes, he is perhaps slightly aroused by her fear, well let me clarify that actually, the part of him that is still a Death Eater, the dark and disgusting part of himself he so desperately wants to deny, is aroused by her fear. It is a thrill to that part of him, and while for the most part he does manage to control that portion of himself, once in a while it makes an appearance. He is not necessarily angry with her for being upset, he is angry because she does not realize the danger she is in, and well she is acting a little selfish and childish, but then so is he. He is concerned with her safety, trying to protect her from Lucius and Voldemorte, while at the same time trying to keep his distance and not admit the feelings he does have for her. What better defense than anger? It is an easy way to make her keep her distance from him and encourage her to dislike him. It's easier to control his own feelings for her when they aren't reciprocated.

Seph7: Teasing? Me? Well yes, he he.. but it's so much fun. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it. And hey, I am sex starved, maybe that's why I relented on his snarkiness a little.

Kimi kimz: Well yes it is true that she could probably have stayed in Gryffindor Tower, but well that would kinda break the whole plot right there, besides, I thoroughly enjoy the tension that their close quarters creates. Makes for good and sudden outbursts, and unexpected moments of weakness.

Severus-Fan: Your wish is my command, M'Lady.

MysticSong1987: Ahh yes the tension, sweet sweet cruelty. And yes, the slap was good, I'm sure there was a resounding wince and grin of delight from everyone at that little episode. But yes, this is still most definitely going to be HG/SS, I promise there will be a turning point... right about... now.

litachk9: Oh yes, he wants her so bad he can taste it.

ScreaminChild: Now, that is something I simply cannot reveal, for one because it would kill the suspense and there would be no point in anyone reading this anymore, and two because, well I'm not entirely certain, things keep changing.

slytherinsess: Nor me my dear.

PhantomPirate: Oh how sweet of you! It's nice to know I'm not the only one loosing sleep over this, he he. I am very glad you like it :)

Okay, well that's it for me rambling on today. As per usual, thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews, you are all so wonderful! Enjoy.

* * *

Half an hour later Hermione emerged from the bathroom, a fresh towel wrapped around her clean body, beads of water trickling down her back from her hair. Pausing in the doorway she peered into the room cautiously, her eyes sweeping over the quite drastic change to her surroundings. A dozen enchanted candles placed about the room burned softly, casting their flickering and dancing light over the walls. The large bed stood gleaming in the soft light, the rumpled and tangled black sheets gone, replaced by clean and fresh emerald green satin that seemed to sparkle in the light, the thick black velvet duvet folded down to the foot of the bed, a small mountain of green, black and silver velvet cushions piled at the head. Unaware of her movements Hermione lifted a small hand to her chest, her mouth hanging open in wonder as she surveyed the room, her small pile of "weapons" gone, the boots and shoes presumably neatly lined up in the bottom of the wardrobe once more, the books lining the top of the dresser to her right, methodically stacked and organized as they had been before. _If I didn't know that it was Snape who did this, I would say it was almost romantic_ she snorted to herself as she stepped further into the room, running her fingers absently over the cool smooth surface of the sheets. With a small squeal of delight she saw that beside the bed stood her open trunk, her clothes and belongings arranged neatly as she had left them. 

Quickly reaching into the trunk she withdrew clean clothes, shedding the towel in a flash to replace it with clean undergarments, a snug-fitting pair of dark blue jeans and a light pink thick wool sweater that clung to her still slightly damp skin like a warm and comforting embrace. Snuggling down into the sweater with a faint smile she dug into the trunk once more briefly before pulling out a pair of what could quite possibly be the most hideous socks in all of creation. Looking halfway between a muddled rainbow and something that Crookshanks would deposit at the foot of her bed as a "trophy" they were certainly the ugliest thing she owned, but one of her most treasured possessions too. A gift from Molly Weasley the Christmas before they were warm and snug, if not all that pleasant to look at. Once her feet began to warm a little she gave her toes a small wiggle, already beginning to feel a great deal better simply with the blessing of her own clothing instead of the make-shift toga.

Searching through the trunk once more she sat back on the edge of the bed with a sigh when she discovered that it was unfortunately completely devoid of her wand, running a hand through the painfully tangled mass of her hair she groaned as she realized she was going to have to do it the Muggle way. As much as she typically preferred to use Muggle methods as much as possible as she would have back at home, her hair was definitely one thing that required a magical touch. Gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut at the tingling pain that had begun to ripple over her scalp she yanked the brush through her hair, wincing at every rats nest and snag that caught upon the bristles.

It was with the brush firmly tangled in the cloud of her hair, her arms raised as she fretfully tugged desperately to dislodge it, the position of her arms drawing up the hem of her sweater to reveal a small line of creamy flesh, that Severus found the young woman. Pausing in the doorway he casually leaned against the door frame, the long line of his right arm raised with his left hand idly played with the folds in his room as he studied the rather amusing sight before him. Feeling another presence in the room Hermione froze suddenly, her eyes large and dark as she looked up to meet the black gaze of the Potions Professor. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she eyes swept over him, observing the minute details of his stance and actions, reminded all too clearly of the dream that had turned dark and disturbing. A flush infused her cheeks and forced her to look away quickly as something deep in her stomach stirred, the memory of the feelings she had so clearly felt in her dream flooding her mind.

Watching the embarrassment flicker across her face Severus' coal black brows dipped down into a frown of confusion for a brief moment, before he quickly stiffened his back and squared his shoulders in an attempt to cover up the weakness that had begun to settle within him. _Do not show weakness Severus. Do not let her know that you… that… you…care…_ his mind warned at first scathingly, fading softly until it was far too much akin to a tender whisper for his own comfort. _Oh Merlin, I know I am going to regret this later_ he sighed internally as smoothing his robes he stepped slowly towards her, making his movements slow and measured so as not to alarm her while her chocolate brown eyes immediately snapped to his face, her gaze soft and warm though tinged with a hint of repressed fear. Without uttering a word he carefully withdrew his wand from his robes watching the minute shudder that passed through her body, her eyes narrowing just a little as she looked up into his face. A subtle shake of his head and a condescending frown eased her tensions a little as he reached pale hands towards her hair, a few softly spoken words and flicks of his wrist releasing the brush from the unruly tangle. Gently placing the brush in the slightly trembling hands folded in her lap, Severus continued to untangle and smooth the great mess of hair before him until after several moments it hung softly about her slender shoulders in a cascading veil of honey and softness, shimmering in the dancing light.

Stepping back from what many would consider a miracle and masterpiece Severus clasped his hands in front of him and watched with perhaps a small amount of satisfaction as Hermione tentatively ran her hands over her hair, feeling it for once silken and smooth beneath her fingertips. With her mouth hanging open in surprise she rose to her feet slowly, seemingly unable to stop stroking her own hair with amazement.

"How… I mean I don't… how…" she floundered helplessly, causing a small smile of amusement to blossom on the dark man's lips as he watched her take a few unconscious steps towards him.

"I had a younger sister at one point Miss Granger, certain things you do not forget how to do. Now, if you are sufficiently clean and dressed I will bring in your food" he stated coolly, though despite his callous nature Hermione could not help but detect a small amount of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, yes thank you" she muttered dazedly, her eyes flickering between his face and the hairbrush she now clasped tightly in her hands. As Severus reached the door she took a couple more steps towards him, her hand raising timidly towards his arm as she spoke softly, "Professor could I not eat out there? I am so very tired of seeing nothing beyond these four walls…"

Pausing in the doorway Severus turned slowly to see Hermione standing quite close to him, a small hand stretched towards him in pleading, her eyes soft and full of sadness. Bowing his head a little he slowly shook it in a negative motion,

"I am sorry Miss Granger, I simply cannot allow you to leave this room, you have been confined here for your own safety. I will return shortly" he replied in an almost sullen tone as he turned away once more and strode into the other room. Sighing with a culmination of irritation and sadness Hermione sank back onto the edge of the bed, sullenly tugging at a loose strand of wool on her sweater as she listened to the small shuffling sounds from the sitting room. _Why does he continue to keep me cooped up in here?_ She wondered sadly as she brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear, still surprised and amazed at the miracle he had worked on her long tresses. _What did he mean he _had_ a sister? What happened? I've never heard mention of a sibling, or hell, even mention of his family…_ she mused, her thoughts suddenly interrupted as the man in question swept back into the room, a small breakfast tray hovering behind him, merrily drifting along on the air currents as he directed it towards the bed.

"Thank you Professor" Hermione said softly keeping her gaze locked upon his unreadable face as she fought the urge to simply turn and devour whatever had been placed before her. A small look of shock rippled over his face as he returned her gaze, those ink black eyes sending a shiver down her spine and once more causing something to tighten low in her stomach.

"You are welcome Miss Granger, now I will leave you in peace to enjoy your meal" he replied flatly as he turned to leave.

"Please Professor…" she ventured timidly, her voice faltering and barely above a whisper as she implored him mentally to not leave her alone again.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Severus asked with a sigh over his shoulder, refusing to look around at the young woman that looked so utterly tempting in the dancing candlelight.

"Will you join me?" she asked in a rush of breath, too nervous and afraid of rejection to pause between words. She watched with a hopefully expression as he turned just a little towards her, studying her over his shoulder, his eyes gleaming like freshly polished obsidian as they reflected the warm light.

"I do not think that is approp…" he began slowly, his words carefully chosen to not show the small swell of what was that? Apprehension? that hung in his voice.

"Please Professor" she pleaded softly, looking up to him imploringly, her brow creased in a frown. "I am lonely and I would appreciate your company" she continued as she lowered her eyes finally to the hands clasped in her lap.

Bowing his head again Severus gritted his teeth and sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration. _What in the name of Merlin is this child doing to me? I cannot seriously be entertaining the idea of…_ once more her soft and gentle voice interrupted him, weaving like fragrant smoke into his thoughts, the mere tone of it drawing his eyes up to meet hers as she gazed at him through the thick fringe of her eyelashes.

"Please Professor?" Shaking his head slowly in defeat he turned towards her, leaving the door standing open behind him, the wards still firmly in place to bar anyone other than himself from crossing the threshold.

"Very well Miss Granger, if it will get you to grant me a small amount of peace at the end of the day" he said coolly as he crossed the small amount of space between them, pausing for a moment beside the bed feeling uncertain and suddenly for some reason quite nervous at being in such close proximity to her. After a few moments of looking uncertainly between her upturned and hopeful face and the bed he hunched his shoulders in resignation and smoothing his robes sat opposite her on the edge of the bed, leaning cautiously back against the bed post. "Satisfied?" he snapped coldly, his eyes narrowed and his expression pinched as he sneered at the girl across from him.

Ignoring the icy tone of his voice Hermione drew her eyes away from him, letting them settle on the tray between them, the small surface littered with all manners of food ranging from steaming roast chicken to glistening and succulent looking slices of fruit, the aromas that filled the air instantly making her mouth water. As her hand instantly began to reach out for the tantalizing food she stopped suddenly, her fingers hovering at the edge of the tray as she looked up into cold black eyes feeling a tremor run through her body.

"Are… are you hungry?" she asked quietly.

"No Miss Granger, I am fine" Severus replied flatly even though he could feel the rumble deep in his stomach, remembering the mere few cups of tea that had sustained him throughout the day.

"Please Professor" she pleaded again, it quickly becoming somewhat of an opening line in their small amounts of conversation. "Please eat something, I would feel much more at ease if you did."

"My purpose Miss Granger, is not to put you at ease, but merely to ensure your safety, your happiness does not concern me" he snapped as he turned his gaze elsewhere, focusing instead on the distant blank wall rather that the soft light that filled her deep brown eyes. Sighing heavily as she bowed her head and slumped her shoulders she reached out slowly and plucked a piece of chicken from the tray, her mouth watering profusely as it passed between her lips, juices running down her fingers and chin as she moaned happily.

"It really is very good" she said around a mouthful of chicken, her eyes closed in bliss and contentment. Turning his head just a little Severus watched Hermione from the corner of his eye, his tongue mindlessly moving to moisten his lips as his heart beat like a jack hammer in his chest. The sight of her halted his breath in his throat and caused his body to stiffen, her plump and rosy lips pursed in a smile of ecstasy as she began licking the juices from each of her long and slender fingers, her head thrown back and her eyes fluttering wildly against her cheeks. _Oh Merlin give me strength_ his voice whispered breathlessly even in his mind as he felt a deep flush sweep over his cheeks. His robes suddenly felt far too tight, the room too hot and Hermione too far away, yet at the same time much too close. He watched intently, unable to draw his gaze away as she delved each finger in turn into the heated confines of her sumptuous mouth, wishing to what gods may be that he was one of those lucky fingers, that he could feel the heat and wetness of her, taste the sweetness of her mouth and sink deep into her. _I am loosing my mind!_ He exclaimed in exasperation at the thoughts that went tramping through his mind, thoughts that were most definitely not appropriate, and would certainly get him into a large amount of trouble should he act upon them.

Seeing her eyes begin to flicker open he quickly trained his gaze back upon the wall, trying with all his will to ignore the soft sounds of her tongue moving across her lips as she sighed contentedly.

"Are you sure you don't want any Professor? I can't finish all this on my own" Hermione said softly, her gentle voice as always breaking through his barriers instantly, making him curse the day she had set foot into his classroom and his life.

"As I told you only moments ago Miss Granger, I am fine" he replied without looking at her, his statement punctuated by the loud and ravenous growling of his stomach. Her giggle sounded like so many small and tinkling bells upon the cool air, another wave of heat flooding his cheeks as he glared first at his stomach for betraying him and then her for laughing at him. "Miss Granger" he growled in a warning as she continued to chuckle and giggle like a child, her hands clamped over her mouth as she rocked back and forth on the bed. "Miss Granger, please get a hold of yourself, it was not _that_ funny!" he snapped, his temper flaring at his own insecurity, the sound of her tinkling laughter stirring up too many memories of too many people laughing at him. Her laughter halted suddenly at the chill tone of his voice, her hands falling to her lap as she felt herself shrinking beneath his cruel gaze.

"I… I'm sorry Professor, I meant no offense" she ventured softly, her hand instinctively reaching out across the tray to touch his arm. The tender and selfless touch that grazed Severus' arm broke something deep inside of him, melting away one of the many layers of ice that had encased his heart for so many years. Gently and slowly drawing his arm from beneath her touch so as not to startle her he gave a slow nod and said almost softly,

"No offense taken Miss Granger, simply try to conduct yourself with a little more decorum." Drawing her hand back into her own lap Hermione lowered her head a little and nodded subtly, appearing the epitome of calm and collected on the outside, while deep inside a small child was clapping its hands ecstatically. While not a gushing apology or acceptance of her presence, Severus' almost cordial reply was for him a rather large acquiescence, and Hermione knew it.

After a few long and drawn out moments of uncomfortable silence Hermione took it upon herself to try to break the ice and offer the flag of truce in the only way she knew how.

"Tea?" she asked softly, her warm brown eyes hopeful as she studied the distant man's face. Raising his head and his gaze from focusing on his own hands in his lap Severus let a shadow of a smile grace his lips as he nodded subtly,

"Yes, thank you." Beaming happily Hermione nodded and then stopped, her expression suddenly crestfallen and nervous as she lowered her eyes in shame. "Is there a problem Miss Granger?" Severus asked with a hint of the usual sting in his voice.

"No, it's just that I um… you will have to summon the tea Professor, I seem to have misplaced my wand" she replied barely above a whisper, her cheeks coloring darkly with embarrassment and fear. _Ah yes, her wand_ Severus mused internally as he stealthily felt it through the folds of his robe, struggling with the decision of whether or not he should inform her that he had found the wand in question and return it or merely let her stew for a couple more days. While he knew that she would be immensely relieved to have her wand back, he could not deny the fact that he would receive a small amount of amusement from watching her squirm and depend upon him for certain things with the absence of her own wand. Contenting himself that perhaps it was safer in his care for the moment, he gave the small object a discreet pat and turned to face Hermione with a sneer.

"And just how did you accomplish this foolish and careless act Miss Granger?" he asked as he summoned a pot of tea and two delicate china cups, carefully filling one and then the other, handing the first to the woman who now refused to meet his inquiring gaze.

"I… I'm not sure…" she stammered as she stared down into the cup in her hands, watching the softly scented steam swirl around in front of her face. "When I was in the Forbidden Forest is when I realized it was missing" she continued tentatively, refusing to lift her gaze for fear of the disappointment she would find in his eyes.

"I see" Severus mused coolly in reply as he sipped his own tea, relishing the warmth of it as it spread through his hands and chest, the slight sweetness of honey having a calming affect on his frayed nerves. "While I am indeed disappointed by your continuing careless behavior, I am certain that your wand could not have gotten far" he said softer than he had intended to, instantly scolding himself mentally for turning soft. _Weak Severus, you are weak!_

"Yes Professor" Hermione said curtly with a small bow of her head, feeling at least some of the tension release itself from her shoulders at his comforting words. "Scone?" she offered many long and silent moments later in an attempt to lighten the mood and ease the tension that continued to prickle between them. Raising his eyes from the amber liquid in his cup Severus held back the chuckle at the utterly domestic sight of her leaning towards him with a plate piled high with scones. Bowing his head to hide his smile he shook his head,

"Thank you, no. Trying to maintain my figure Miss Granger" he ventured jokingly, his voice soft with a hint of playfulness. Smiling and chuckling herself Hermione placed the plate back on the tray, looking down into her own teacup as she joked,

"No room for pudgy Death-Eaters in the inner circle?" Instantly she froze, afraid that her joke had been too crass and forthright, her breath halted in her throat as she waited painfully for his response, which to her relief came as a liquid laugh that felt like silk against her ears.

"Indeed no" Severus found himself chuckling in reply despite his best efforts to maintain his air of cool indifference. _Stop this charade immediately!_ a voice sneered within his mind, _what charade?_ he asked softly, staring into his cup, watching the steam rise in curling tendrils. _What charade indeed? The one in which you are pretending to actually like this girl! _ that cold and unfeeling voice growled in reply. _But I do like her…_ he replied, his body suddenly growing stiff at his internal confession, his hands trembling subtly around the small cup, his breath caught in his throat while his heart began to pound against his ribs. Seeing the emotions flickering across the Potion Professor's face Hermione felt something in her chest twinge, her breath coming short and heavy as she laid her cup down gently on the tray and once more stretched out a comforting hand towards him. Her delicate fingers ran gently over the wool of his sleeve, lingering for a moment on one of the shinning black buttons as her eyes studied his lowered and shadowed face.

"Are you alright Professor?" she asked as she bent down to better see his face, her breath catching in her throat, her chest tightening as his eyes locked upon her own. Before she had the chance to withdraw her hand she felt long, cool tapered fingers closing around her own gently, almost tenderly as they entwined with hers, the surprisingly soft touch sending tremors up her arms, rippling out into the rest of her body. A shuddering breath escaped her lips as she felt herself falling deep into the coal black eyes that stared at her just as intensely, her body frozen to the spot, the only thing keeping her breathing the whisper soft touch of cool fingers stroking her palm.

With great difficulty Severus drew his gaze away from the chocolate brown pools that threatened to entrance him for all eternity, and observed the hand that with a mind of its own now tenderly held Hermione's, softly stroking and caressing her fingers and palm. _You've done it now you fool_ his mind warned acidly, yet despite his better judgment he was completely unable to withdraw his hand from hers. A trembling electricity hung heavily in the air between them, a feeling of softness and warmth tinged with the mingling fragrances of lavender and spices. His skin prickled and tingled as though a thousand tiny pins were being marched across his skin, his chest suddenly tight, his mouth dry and his lips aching with the need to feel hers crushed to him. Unconsciously he found himself drifting towards her, the distance between them dwindling at a painfully slow pace.

All the while Hermione was a jumble of panic and buzzing nerves, her entire body trembling in an culmination of anticipation and fear as her breaths came low and fast. She felt herself drawn towards him, all but falling into the bottomless pools of his eyes as she moved inch by slow inch towards him, her fingers flexing nervously in his, the reassuring squeeze of his hand sending a cooling wave of relief through her. _What are you doing?_ her mind exclaimed in alarm, _are you seriously contemplating… kissing… him? It's Professor Snape! You must be mad to consider such a thing!_ her mind continued to rant and rave, yet all the while she felt herself moving ever closer to him, one hand blissfully entangled in his while the other drifted to rest upon his knee for support as she leaned over the breakfast tray towards him.

Severus could feel a panicked heat coursing through his veins, igniting each nerve it encountered until he was no more than a mass of screaming nerve endings, each one thrumming in time with his heart beat, each one demanding to be touched and caressed. _Don't do this!_ his mind wailed hopelessly, his drawn-out and tested resolve no more than a fragile whisper floating through his thoughts. _You will regret this once it is over, you are crossing a line, she is a student and a child! Don't do it, you promised…_ his internal battle raged within him, the voice fighting against his muscles growing ever fainter and weaker until it was no more than a pathetic breath in the whirlwind of his mind. There was nothing in the world now beyond those warm and enchanting brown eyes that filled his gaze, nor the hot and small fingers that twitched and flexed in his own demanding reassurance and comfort.

His mind had grown silent and numb, his body aching on its own as his free hand rose slowly towards her, his long fingers effortlessly gliding through the brushed silk of her hair, tenderly cradling her skull as he guided her sumptuous lips ever closer to his own. Hermione's breath was soft, heated and sweet smelling as it brushed over his face, filled with the sweetness of honeyed tea it stroked his cheeks and ruffled his loose hair. With half-mast eyes he watched hers softly slide closed, her lips barely parted in anticipation, her lashes fluttering wildly against her cheeks as in a sudden rush from each of them, the remaining inches between them closed.

"Hermione…" Severus whispered in a long breath before his lips brushed feather soft along hers, that one simple word conveying all the hope, panic, fear, longing, loneliness and desperation he had held at bay over the years.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Okay, so yeah a huge apology is in order to everyone who has been reading this fic and sending me reviews, begging me to continue. Despite what many of you think, this long laspe in updates was not caused by the most recent book (which I have read btw, bloody brilliant!), and just so all of you know, like many of you I have not given up hope on our beloved Potions Master. But as to reason why I have taken so long to submit this latest chapter, let's see... first I was struck by another bought of writers block, and then school work took a priority over everything else, as well as draining all of my creativity. I am 5 weeks away from graduating from college and so stress is high and time for anything else is in short supply. I am also still on the hunt for a permanent job while trying to launch my own website design firm, _and_ working as a temp, so needless to say I have little time for anything else at present. This chapter was half finished for quite a long time, but I could not bring myself to post it unfinished despite everyone's pleading for more. I am truly sorry about the awful cliffy at the end of the last chapter, it was not meant to be such as I had planned on finishing this chapter soon after. Anyway, I will do my best to post again soon, though at the moment I am not sure when that will be, but do not give up hope, I still have full intentions of finishing, and I have not been deterred from my intended happy ending by the latest book. Please, please keep the reviews coming, they do all make me so happy, however I will not this time reply to the ones I recieved for the last chapter, there were so many of them that replying to them would end up being longer than the chapter itself! So, thank you all so very much, and I hope you enjoy this latest update, perhaps with another little cliffy ending and more lucious Lucius to add trouble into the mix.

* * *

In a single moment Hermione felt the entire world melt away, fading into blissful silence, nothing existing beyond the warm silken touch against her lips and the soft caress of fingers upon her own. Cool fingers entangled themselves in her hair, cradling the side of her face, his chill palm surprisingly soft and smooth against her burning cheeks while his thumb tenderly stroked the rim of her ear causing her to moan breathlessly into the kiss. Her entire body was aflame with buzzing sensations and prickling nerves from her tender scalp that tingled beneath his touch, to her toes that curled in the utterly hideous yet beloved socks. 

All the while Severus tenderly pressed his lips to hers, drawing in the heady scent of lavender that emanated from her, swirling around him like a blinding fog, seeming to push every rational and lucid thought from his mind, leaving only the raw desire to feel all of her against him, to taste every inch of her flesh and oh Merlin, to make her moan like that again. He felt himself shudder all over as he continued to taste her mouth, each small movement of her lips against his own sending bolts of electricity through him until he felt like he could power half of Muggle London all by himself. The softness of her skin cradled in his hands was maddening, the need to hold her tightly to him, to plunder her mouth with his tongue overpowering the small remaining amount of decency within him that was drawn taunt and perilously thin like a piece of twine ready to snap. Consumed with need he fought to keep his desires in check, fought to keep his touch gentle and tender, to not simply throw her back on the bed and ravage her right then and there. However, her soft purring moans against his lips were doing little to solidify his resolve, each delicate whimper of ecstasy pushing him closer to the edge of his will.

With a gently probing tongue Severus licked the honey from her lower lip, tasting the sweet tea on her breath as she sighed into him, her lips parting slightly at the heated wet touch. She shuddered in his continually caressing hands, emitting a sudden yet soft squeak of surprise as she felt his tongue quickly slip between her lips, pausing to run over her now thankfully straight teeth before moving on to rub suggestively against her own tongue. As he leaned ever closer to her Hermione felt her hand sliding up from his knee, skimming over the soft fabric of his trousers that quite to her pleasant surprise were drawn tight over muscular thighs, the heat of his flesh through the smooth cotton scorching against her fingertips. She trembled and sighed in his embrace, wanting the moment to never end, wanting to taste his lips forever, to feel his breath on her skin, his fingers in her hair. But alas, fate is cruel and the bliss could not last forever.

As Severus leaned ever closer, his fingers disentangled themselves from her hair, sliding down along the line of her neck, gliding over her skin softly before moving down to press flat against her back, drawing her into his chest. The sudden crash of shattering plates and cups broke through the quiet and intimate moment like a hot knife through butter as the breakfast tray fell to the floor after precariously sliding ever closer to the edge of the bed with their movements. At once the magic was broken and they quickly drew back from each other, Hermione's cheeks infused with a crimson flush, her chocolate brown eyes focusing intently on her lap while Severus recoiled in horror at what he had just done.

_You promised! You promised you would never!_ his mind wailed in a tone that sounded far too much like a child on the brink of tears, _you promised_ it whimpered once more as he slowly withdrew to the foot of the bed, his entire body shaking. _Oh Merlin what have I done?_ he whispered as his black eyes rose to look at the child before him, her head bowed in what he could only assume was shame, her cheeks flushed and her hands trembling in her lap, those delicate fingers that had felt so good entwined with his own, had felt like heaven skimming along the length of his thigh. _Stop this! Stop thinking like this, stop right now! You foul and disgusting creature, how could you take advantage of her?_ his mind bellowed callously, spiteful and bitter as he berated himself cruelly. _You have defiled her memory, just as you defiled _her_, you're sickening, weak and a tremendous fool, how dare you soil the name of Snape with your revolting actions_ he continued to sneer in contempt of himself, his body growing stiffer with each passing moment until his was as stiff as a board, his face once again bearing a sour expression.

Tentatively Hermione raised her eyes from her lap, her gaze soft and warm as she wrung her hands in her lap while her mind raced at a thousand miles a minutes. _He kissed me! I kissed him! Oh Merlin that was the most amazing thing I have ever felt, I cannot believe that… that… Snape could be so, well so unlike Snape._ However, the joyful and somewhat confused mental conversation with herself came to an abrupt halt when she saw the pinched expression on his angular face and his dark eyes glittering with horror, shock and a deep unfathomable sadness that instantly caused the breath to catch in her throat and her heart to pound in panic. Slowly reaching out a hand towards him, his gaze apparently focused somewhere other than this realm she cautiously let her fingers graze over his cool hand, skimming along his smooth skin.

"Professor… are you alright?" she asked softly as she bent towards him, looking up into his shadowed face once more.

A small squeak of surprise escaped her lips when suddenly Severus' eyes locked onto her upturned face with a vicious and snarling ferocity, his hand quickly moving to snatch her wrist, holding the offending hand away from himself.

"Do not touch me" he growled low and deep, his obsidian eyes narrowing as he glared at her with such an intensity that she felt all hope of happiness fading away, his lips that had tasted so sweet and felt like heaven against her own now drawn thin and pale with his fury.

"Professor?" she queried hesitantly, her voice sounding so small and lost as her brow furrowed deeply in a frown of confusion. _What is going on? Isn't he the one who kissed me first? Why he is doing this now?_ she wondered as she fought to draw her eyes away from those cold and unfeeling black orbs that glared at her now.

"Do not ever touch me!" he bellowed suddenly as he rose to his feet in a flurry of dark robes, his grip biting cruelly into her tender flesh as he snarled down at her, his movement dragging her from the bed and stumbling she fell to her knees before him. Bending down towards Hermione, his other hand quickly grabbed her chin, turning her face towards him, her eyes wide and frantic, the creases in her brow ever deepening as she fought back her whimpers of distress. Again his face was mere inches from hers, his breath flowing over her skin hot and heavy, his lips painfully close as she studied his face, his cheeks pink with anger and shame, his eyes shinning and glinting in the light while his thick silken locks fell around his face in a heavy curtain. "You have no idea of the fire you play with, do not tempt my cruel nature, you will not like the beast it unleashes" he hissed at barely above a whisper, the hand holding her chin trembling as with the other he painfully bent her arm backwards, emphasizing his warning with the pain he inflicted upon her wrist.

In that moment Hermione realized that if Lucius Malfoy had eyes as dark as ebony, they would be far warmer and friendlier than the eyes that stared down at her now with malice. Fear ran through her body like a bolt of electricity, causing each minute hair to stand on end, each nerve to thrum and buzz with tension and fresh hot tears to stream down her cheeks in salty rivulets. A deep growl of exasperation and annoyance filled the air as Severus quickly released Hermione's painfully bent arm, the entire length of it tingling as the blood once more flowed and nerves sought to reconnect.

"I grow weary of your tears Miss Granger. Are they your answer to everything? Do you somehow believe that they will soften this old and cruel heart?" Severus sneered contemptuously, his lips curling back in that trademark sneer, his eyes glittering like two dark jewels in his pallid face, only two small spots of color high on his cheeks indicating that his shriveled heart did indeed beat. "You are sorely mistaken you foolish girl if you believe such to be true. Your tears do nothing but incite my anger all the more, so go ahead, let your tears flow, weep so pitifully like the ridiculous Muggle born Gryffindor that you are. All rashness and blundering mistakes, with no thought for the consequences, no regard for the feelings of others, and when it all comes crashing down, you fall so disgracefully and weep for the damage you have done. Well, I for one have had enough of it!" he raged on, no end in sight of the deluge of cruel and bitter words that flowed from him, each one like a dagger in Hermione's pounding heart.

Each word spoken with resentment was like a physical blow, knocking the air from her lungs, causing her ribs to ache as her heart beat furiously and painfully, feeling as though it were breaking in two at that very moment. And all the while the flow of words did not halt, his temper did not lessen with the foul flow of words spilling forth from his lips, nor his eyes soften and once more hold the warm and tender look they had when his lips so gently brushed her own. In a silence fractured only by her hiccupping sobs, Hermione sat shivering and crumpled at the side of the bed, tears running in an unending torrent down her flushed cheeks, her lips trembling as she drew in one shaking breath after another.

She had neither the heart nor the energy to stop the looming figure before her, no will to rise to her feet and loudly proclaim "you kissed me first! You started this, and now you end it for no apparent reason." Instead she shuddered and wept so like the foolish child he proclaimed her to be, the sharp pain of his words cutting deeply into her heart.

"You dim-witted, imprudent girl. Perhaps Lucius is right, perhaps you are no better than a filthy little Mudblood" Severus seethed, the one stabbing remark Hermione had never thought to hear pass his lips forcing the little remaining air from her lungs in a sudden rush as her own anger suddenly bubbled to the surface, pushing all the hurt and anguish far away, deep into the dark recesses of her aching heart, leaving only a blinding and uncontrollable fury in it's place. In a sudden rush of honeyed curls Hermione was on her feet, her shoulders rising and falling rapidly with her incensed breaths, her teeth gritted in a ferocious growl as she glared at the man standing before her. No longer did she see the figure of a man she held a deep respect for, a man that she had spent so many years defending against the insults of her dearest friends despite the cruel words and chilling glances he had directed towards her. No more was he a man of great bravery who demanded the most humble reverence, who had inspired a burning desire for knowledge within her heart and through his coldness had only driven her further to earn his praise. Before her now stood a man so cruel, cold and despised that even Hell would not want him, a man so full of anger and depravity that there was no chance of redemption for him, a man who in one instant had shown that indeed everything her friends had ever said about him was true.

In a single crushing instant Hermione had felt all the respect and admiration for Severus fleeing her heart like a small craft swiftly drawn away on rough seas, lost now was any feeling she had for the man beyond a choking hatred and burning desire to see him hurt. Gone were her Gryffindor sensibilities and reservations against causing harm to another, gone were the tears that slicked her cheeks, and gone was the control on her tongue.

"How dare you!" she shrieked with vehemence, her voice like a burning acid, poisonous and bitter. "How dare you degrade and abuse me like this. You have no right to say such things about me, you who have committed such heinous acts all in the cause of your sick and twisted Master. I was a fool to ever defend you, to ever say that there was still goodness in your heart and to believe Dumbledore in his trust of you. You have deceived us all, you _are_ that cruel and unfeeling man they all say you are. You derive pleasure only from inflicting pain on others, you are not worthy of the prestigious position you hold at this school, or Dumbledore's trust, and no longer worthy of my respect. You are no better than the Master you serve and the fools he surrounds himself with. The mask and robes suit you well!"

The world was suddenly turned on it's side as the floor rose up to meet Hermione in a jarring movement, the left side of her face blossoming with pain. The floor was cold and rough against her heated flesh, her right cheek roughly drawn across the uneven surface as a cool hand clutched a handful of her unruly hair and pulled her head up quickly, leaving a series of red scratches across her face. Ebony eyes locked with hers from mere inches away as Severus drew her closer to him, his furious breaths hot and fragrant with spices and tea as they flowed over her skin while the dark curtain of his hair fell around them.

"You are correct Miss Granger in saying that I am cruel, but do not for one moment think that I am without feelings" he hissed at barely above a whisper, his voice thick with fury and a hint of something mysterious, something that although she could not place it, tugged mercilessly at Hermione's heart. "If it were not for my duties to this school and Professor Dumbledore, I would indeed…"

"Oh my, trouble in paradise?" drawled a liquid silk voice from the doorway, putting a quick and sudden end to Severus' threat, his eyes widening in shock for a moment, a glimmer of fear passing over his coal black eyes as he remained close to Hermione's face, close enough for her to hear the slight catch in his breath, to feel the subtle tremor in the hand that gripped her hair, close enough to see the look of dread in the stiff set of his pale lips.

Releasing his grip on Hermione's hair Severus paused long enough to attempt to smooth out the tangled mass just a little, taking the few brief seconds to school his features into an expression of cool indifference though his eyes still head a hint of heart-stopping panic. Straightening his back he turned slowly to face the man standing casually on the other side of the door, admiring the way the light glinted and gleamed on the silver snake's head of his cane.

"It is nothing my friend, no more than a simple _misunderstanding_" Severus said slowly, his voice once again calm and even, though laced with a dozen vicious undertones. Turning once more to face Hermione he extended a long and pale hand towards her, her eyes large and glassy as she hesitantly raised her own hand, placing it in his palm. Silently Severus admitted his admiration for her ability to hold back her squeak of terror as he swiftly pulled her to her feet, and the way in which she quickly controlled her own expression until one of demure submission blanketed her features, no trace of her anger or anguish showing, no sign of weakness for her enemy to pick at.

"You really must learn to take better care of your toys Severus" Lucius crooned silkily, his wintry eyes flashing dangerously as they swept over Hermione appraisingly, his gaze seeming to undress her on the spot, causing a subtle shiver to race through her body. "At this rate you will spend all of your time healing her wounds rather than enjoying her treasures. But then you did always like it a little rougher than I" he continued with a smirk intended only for Hermione's eyes, his manner one of complete arrogance and self-importance. Feeling a sickening wave of revulsion sweep through her Hermione held back the sour look of distaste that threatened to show on her face as she quickly drew her gaze away from Lucius to look questioningly into the shadowed face of the man standing before her.

Hermione watched in something akin to awe as Severus' lips moved silently, his hand giving a subtle movement between their bodies as he lowered the wards on the door a moment before Lucius took a gliding step into the room. If he had detected the wards, or felt the small crackle of magic in the air as they fell he showed no sign of it, his face as always bearing that arrogant and smug smile that made Hermione instantly envision a snake smiling in satisfaction, it's middle large with a recent meal.

_Indeed, watch yourself around this snake. Show no weakness, for he will show you none_ came the smooth and somewhat weary voice of her Potion's Master, sliding inside her mind like strands of heated silk. _Be on your guard and do as I say, do you understand?_ he asked quickly as Lucius advanced across the room in slow and languid steps as if he had all the time in the world, a world that was centered around only him and his wishes. Giving a subtle nod of her head Hermione once again saw that glimmer of something mysterious in Severus' eyes, a slight tightening of his lips, an almost undetectable straightening of his back and a small twitch of his fingers gave away the strain he felt, and the fierce resolve he had to protect that which was in his care. And then he turned away from her, in a series of subtle movements as he went to approach his friend in a seemingly friendly way, he placed her at his back, once more putting himself between his enemy and one he had grudgingly been placed in charge of. _Perhaps I was right after all, perhaps he is to be trusted, why else would he protect me so valiantly…_ Hermione thought distractedly as Severus greeted Lucius with a brief shaking of hands. _But he said such horrible things to me, he said the one thing I never thought he would, he sank as low as those he must fool for Dumbledore. How can I believe that he is better than them when he acts this way towards me?_ her mind fought back bitterly, her heart still aching from his cruel words spoken with malice and an intent to hurt. _How can I possibly know which side of this man is real and which is a fabrication when he plays each so well, so precisely and convincingly?_ she continued in silence, her heart growing heavier with each moment, her body weary and aching with tension as the world seemed to fade around her.

"Clean this mess up" was the quick and cold command that quickly roused Hermione from her thoughts, drawing her back into the real world, a world filled with danger where one false step could mean the end for both her and the man that despite all his bitterness and anger fought bravely to keep her safe. Gazing briefly up into his gleaming eyes she gave a soft nod in reply to his spoken command, and the softer yet more urgent one she saw reflected in his eyes, _stay here, stay safe_. And then quickly Severus turned from her and regaining his cool indifference once more moving with Lucius out of the room, his voice calm and even as he said,

"Would you care for a drink Lucius?"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay, so finally the long anticipated and not-so-patiently waited for next chapter :D Sorry it has taken me so long to update (wow, I have been saying that an awful lot lately) but I do have some good news, I graduated! I found out on Wednesday night that I passed my final class and will be recieving my diploma in about 6 weeks by mail, so yay me! So, if anyone is curious about what has been sucking up my time and creative energy go to http/ to see my portfolio and hey, somebody hire me! Also, seeing as I am doing some shameless plugging I will also promote my latest Severus/Hermione fanfic "Pain to Save My Life" it is HBP compatible and should be rather interesting as it progresses. Anyway, enough with all that, on with the show...

decadentserenity: Thank you dear :) I am so relieved that it's finally all done with (school that is, this is far from over he he) and I wish you luck with your writers block, hopefully I can inspire you a little with this tantalizing chapter. And yes, once you pointed it out I did see that it was a big ugly paragraph, and I made a conscious effort on this one not to repeat that mistake, hopefully you won't be disappointed. Mmm... yes dear Lucious Lucius.. ahem, anyway, if you enjoyed him in the previous chapter then I think you are just going to absolutely adore him this time around. There should be sufficient action between him and Hermione to sate your appetite for a while, but there is going to be a lot more to come quite soon :D

Taste's Like Home: Yes, Hermione is definitely coming into her own. I've been reading a lot of other fanfic's and taking some cues from them about how she should act, I think we will be seeing much less of the weepy hysterical Hermione and more of the Gryffindor she really is. And I am terribly sorry and sad that you know how she feels, no one should have to suffer through that kind of treatment, but I too know what it is like to be verbally abused. Oops! I did make you wait ages again huh? Like a month and 2 days.. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!

Velvet Storm: He he, thank you darling, hopefully this will be another happy day for you. Lucius does tend to inspire cliffhangers doesn't he? Small semi cliffy this time but nothing too bad, I promise. Is there such a thing as "too much" good evil? I think not!

KGDiva: He he, yes sorry for the cliffhanger, I must admit I am kind of a fan of them. I do so enjoy seeing all of you squirm, perhaps I have a little Snape in me. Thank you, I definitely wanted this to be an emotional fic, to have some real depth and character to it. I am not knocking anyone else's writing or fics but there are a lot of them out there that are just kind of wishy-washy, I wanted to write something that made people feel something (beyond the squirminess we all feel when thinking about Severus that is)

dubtheeunforgiven: Yes, I think mood swings is a perfect description for what Severus is experiencing, I swear the man has a daily cycle rather than a monthly one! But alas, we cannot stop loving him.

Highlandcoo: Well, you might not have to wait much longer for things to steam up, but it might not be in the way many of you think, hopefully no one will be disappointed. And no, I wasn't really disappointed about the developements in HBP. To me it is rather obvious that Severus was bound by the Unbreakable Vow to kill Dumbledore because Draco could not. Whether he redeems himself or not I will still have a soft-spot for him.

moonyZmuffin: Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

slytherinsess: Here you go my dear, more Sumptuous Severus and Lucious Lucius for your delight :)

Keither Serenity: Well, I hate to disappoint you but it would appear I am doomed to, I have always intended for them to end up together, and while this is by no means the end, they do indeed come to some sort of understanding.

Seph7: He he, because I am an evil, wicked person who loves tormenting you! No, seriously though it has to be a battle until the end, I've always believed something isn't worth having if you don't have to fight for it.

LittleMermaid325: I think we all like to be a little lazy sometimes so no worries. I'm glad you are enjoying the ride, and hope you continue to do so.

Mizfit Faerie: I'm sorry, I hate when people take so long to update that you forget the story, unfortunately it seems I am now guilty of that, however I do plan to make ammends. And as for Lucius, well I couldn't resist, I adore his cute little behind and his charming insults, he is just so much fun to write. Thank you, school went very well and I feel much more relaxed now that it is all over.

tiger witch: Much more delicious Severus/Hermione/Lucius action to come.

deadlyabyss12: Okay, I do have to agree with you on this one. I'm writing this fic and even I'm growing tired of Hermione simpering all the time, but at the time I didn't know how else to write her. However, after reading a huge amount of other fics I think I might have finally gotten her down, hopefully soon we will all see a change in her for the better.

pantspie: Severus is such a git isn't he? He he, but I do love writing him that way, but you will be pleased to know that he goes all Prince Charming on us this chapter, or at least as much as he is capable, more Bat in Rusty Armor than Knight in Shinning Armor, but it's the best the poor guy can do bless his little black heart. And yes, his past concerning his sister most definitely has an effect on his actions, more about that will emerge soon I think.

ewankenobi2002 : feels the waves of luck Thank you so much! Everyone's encouragement was amazing. Yes Lucius definitely stirs things up, he has become quite the fly in Severus' ointment and will continue to do so.

thornblack: Oh my gosh! You have me completely blushing my dear, keep this kind of praise up and my head will never fit through the door! I thank you so very much for your wonderful reviews, and for your dedication for being there from the start (and the same to everyone else who has stuck it out this far, you wonderful people know who you are!) I hope that this chapter is to your liking and enjoyment :)

POAS: Okay, for starters let me say this (and this goes to all flamers) if you do not like what I write, do not read it. I never claimed this was going to be a happy fic and that everything would be hunky-doory between Severus and Hermione. Plain and simple he is not a nice man, and I will not twist and change Ms. Rowling's fantastic character to fit into what people think should be a love story. He is rough, callous, malicious and well quite simply evil, but at the same time he is brave, loyal and has an inner strength that few could hope to attain, and these are the aspects of his personality I try to portray. I show both sides of the puzzle that he is, because without one there cannot be the other. And yes, some might say I make him too mean but how else would a man such as this act towards a woman that encompasses everything he despises and resents that he never had? As for where Dumbledore is, I thought I conveyed it rather clearly near the beginnning that he and most of the other members of staff are gone for the holidays, either home with their families or doing work for the Order. And the other memebers of staff? Eh, I kinda don't really care... this is my fanfiction, it is my time and energy that I have poured into this, so I'm sorry if this offends you but I have had a very stressful time as of late, and the last thing that I am going to care about is someone who doesn't like the way I write a story on the internet. Sorry.

SilentSorrows: He he, I was wondering if anyone was going to notice the precarious positioning of said tray, and yes it did have awfully good timing, who knows how Lucius would have reacted had he caught wind of what is really going on between Severus and Hermione. Thank you very much, I am very pleased that you are enjoying the story and sticking it out with the rest of us :)

Fairy of Fire and Fury: That is quite alright my dear, things happen and more often than not things beyond our control, I'm just glad you're back :)

Sheesh! I think answering all those reviews was longer than the actual chapter! But, I did want to try and reply to pretty mcuh everyone who submitted one because it took me so long to update. For everyone except the person whom it was directed at please forgive my little rant and rave session, but well I have very strong feelings about flames and I have no tolerance for them. Anyway, once again sorry to everyone who waited patiently (and those who didn't too :D) I adore all of your comments and knowing that you keep up with my work makes me so proud! Alright, I'll stop blathering now... Enjoy!

* * *

Sinking to her knees Hermione brushed a lock of honeyed hair from her eyes and let out a long and shaking breath, all traces of her boiling anger had fled in an instant, leaving room for the pain and fear to once more consume her. Her hands trembled as she drew the breakfast tray towards her and began slowly and carefully retrieving the scattered food and broken china. _How could this all go so horribly wrong?_ she wondered dejectedly as she retrieved a bread roll from beneath the bed. Sitting back on her heels she gripped the small sweet roll in her hands, her eyes glossy with more unshed tears as her mind raged like a whirlwind. _He was so soft and gentle one minute, and again so cold and cruel the next. What causes him to be this way? What horrible things have happened to him to make him recoil so bitterly from my touch? I cannot figure him out or understand his actions_ she thought sullenly as she glanced down into her lap to see the shredded remains of the breakfast roll scattered across her thighs and the floor surrounding her. Releasing a growling sigh she continued to clean up the mess spilled across the floor, wishing not for the first time that she knew where her wand was. After retrieving a towel from the bathroom and mopping up the spilt tea and milk she hefted the tray onto the end of the bed and sat slowly beside it, her head bowed as she wrung the towel worriedly in her small hands. 

A cold and silken laugh caused her to look up suddenly, watching through the open doorway as Lucius reclined elegantly in one of the chairs before the flickering fireplace, the warm light gleaming on his corn silk hair causing it to appear a fiery red as it flowed around his shoulders. _And what is _he_ doing here?_ she scowled as her grip upon the towel in her hands tightened, her teeth gritted fiercely as she glared at him with hatred. A panicked breath caught in her throat as Lucius slowly turned his head to glance at her, feeling her gaze upon him, his ice cold eyes flashing and gleaming like diamonds as they locked on her. His look was a brazen display of lust and want as his eyes raked over her like a rough touch as it swept over her body causing her to shudder and scowl all the more.

Hermione watched with displeasure as his lips curled back in an amused smirk, his eyes flashing once more as his laughter floated on the air like so many small tinkling bells, whether it was in response to something Severus has said or directed at her she could not be certain. But she was sure of the fear that gripped her heart when his hand extended towards her and he said in cool silken tones,

"Come my pet, come and join us by the fire. I desire your _company_" the emphasis on the last word indicating that he indeed desired much more than her presence nearby. Frantically her heart pounded as she fought the urge to simply flee in desperation, her view of Severus blocked by the door and therefore cutting off her pleading gaze from his eyes. _Do as he says girl, and quickly_ spoke the tired voice of Severus within her mind as if he had heard her panicked thoughts as clearly as if she had spoken aloud.

Hesitantly she made her way across the room, pausing only for a moment in the doorway as her heart trembled at the look in Lucius' eyes, a look of fierce and unfettered desire, a look that spoke of immense pain yet to come. Immediately she made a beeline for Severus, seeking the cold yet protective figure of her Potion's Master over the cruel and callous man that sat opposite him, the epitome of refinement and elegance concealing a soul as dark and foul as pitch. As she made to move past Lucius and stand beside Severus, a pale and none too gentle hand shot out as fast as a striking cobra and snatched up her delicate wrist, putting a sudden halt to her steps. With eyes wide in fear she looked desperately at Severus, her breaths coming ragged and fast no matter how hard she tried to keep them calm and even. But she found no solace in his face, no warmth and comfort to assure her that no harm would befall her at Lucius' hands, all she found in his gaze was a bone-deep weariness and an infinite sadness that ate at him from the inside.

"No, no my dear, sit here with me" was Lucius' purring command as his grip tightened cruelly upon her wrist pulling her closer to him. Still she looked at Severus with pleading, begging for intervention and an escape from a situation that could garner no good, and still he looked at her with cool indifference and far away gaze. _Do as you are told_ his voice commanded rough and sharp in her mind, instantly causing her to take a wavering step backwards, closer to the man that tried to guide her unwillingly towards him. _He is not so foolish to cause you any true harm in my presence, do as he asks and things will be much less painful for you_ he continued in a slightly softer tone, his eyes flickering to hers for a brief moment, just long enough for her to see the sadness shimmering in them, quickly to be replaced by a fierce protectiveness that made her know deep in her heart that he would not let Lucius hurt her.

Giving an almost undetectable nod of her head she turned slightly and let Lucius guide her closer, his fingers like ice upon her flesh as they moved up from her wrist to her elbow, pulling her down to sit on the arm of his chair. Her flesh crawled and her insides cringed at the feeling the man she despised and feared so completely sitting so close to her, his cool fingers having released her elbow to now sit nonchalantly on her bent knee. Idly his fingers traced serpentine patterns on her knee while he took a long sip from the tumbler in his other hand, the amber liquid gleaming in the firelight as brilliantly as the hair that cascaded around his shoulders, all the while his eyes locked on those of the man opposite him, staring Severus down in an almost challenging manner.

Tension hung like an ill-scented and ominous cloud in the air, thick and nauseating as it grew, feeding off the malice and hatred within the room until it was almost a corporal being hanging in the air. Hesitantly Hermione turned her head to look down at the man beside her, watching with a choking coldness in her heart as his lips twitched into a smirk of dark pleasure and deviance. In an instant wintry eyes locked with her own chocolate brown orbs, the intensity and callousness of his gaze sending a shuddering tremor through her body, a tremor that did not go unnoticed. In a crooning tone Lucius slipped his arm about her waist,

"Are you cold my dear? Here, sit closer to me, I shall keep you warm." A sudden panic rushed through Hermione like a wildfire, her entire body growing stiff as she fought to hold the consuming fear at bay. It took all her strength of will to hold back the scream of terror as without further ado Lucius pulled her swiftly into his lap, much as Severus had done the last time this frightful man had been there. Drawing her close to his chest so that his almost white tresses curled with her own honeyed locks Lucius wound his arms around her, his touch though gentle at the same time utterly terrifying and possessive. "There now, that is better is it not?" he purred silkily against her ear, his voice barely above a whisper as his warm breath glided over her skin as soft and intimate as the touch of a lover. Unable to find her voice Hermione simply nodded stiffly in reply, her back ramrod straight as she sat awkwardly in his embrace, feeling each rise and fall of his chest against her arm, the strength of his thighs beneath her, and his cold fingers teasing her flesh through the warmth of her sweater.

All the while Severus sat silent and unmoving on the other side of the roaring fire, enclosed in his own choking anger and dread. With a fierce strength that threatened to shatter the glass that rested upon his knee he gripped it all the tighter as he watched Lucius pull her ever closer to him, watched the man he despised almost as much as Voldemorte touching her with a familiarity that made his stomach turn and his blood boil. He seemed unable to draw his dark and glittering eyes away from the sight before him no matter how much it made the fury surge within him, his fingers clenching ever tighter around the glass as he saw Lucius lean close to her and whisper in her ear, his ice blue eyes watching Severus with a calculating coldness. Pasting a smile of subdued amusement on his face Severus felt the sneer lurking just beneath the surface as he inclined his head towards Lucius and brought the glass to his lips, letting out his breath in a soft hiss as the liquid burnt it's way down his throat.

Once more lowering the glass to rest upon his knee Severus watched in silence, outwardly showing nothing but a calm and collected exterior, while internally he ragged and howled with fury. _How dare he lay his hands upon her so, how dare he touch her with such familiarity while the desire burns in his eyes for all to see! What cruel game is he making us pawns in? What twist of fate does my old friend plan to use against me now?_ he wondered sullenly as he fought to keep his own anger at bay, as he struggled to remain in his seat rather than leaping to his feet and pulling Hermione close to him and declaring "keep your hands from what is mine!" Maintaining his cool indifference Severus simply looked on with a gaze as cold as death as Hermione sat rigged and terrified in Lucius' lap, her golden flecked chocolate eyes looking at him pleadingly.

It was several long moments in which he admired the delectable little treat in his lap before Lucius turned his wintry eyes to the dark and brooding man opposite him, and with a silken purr in his voice said,

"Severus my friend, I do believe that you should not cloister this young woman away so. See how pale and thin she grows dwelling within these dungeons, soon she shall be as ghostly pale and withdrawn as you. No, indeed, I think the poor thing needs some company." All the while his eyes glinted and gleamed with mischief, his intentions though as always hidden beneath many layers of Slytherin subterfuge, his meaning shone clear in his gaze and the subtle grin that clung to his sumptuous lips. Through some miracle Severus managed to stop his own lips from drawing back in a contemptuous sneer, though they gave a small twitch of irritation that made Lucius scheme and grin all the more.

"Indeed" was the simple and cold response that fell from Severus' lips, a reply that although sounding like acquiescence clearly meant that he wanted to discuss the matter no further, yet more Slytherin tactics, sounding always polite and harmless while beneath lay a vicious and poisonous bite that would fester and devour from within.

With mild fascination Hermione watched the brief exchange between the two men who were once friends and allies, and now only played the part of such, each obviously possessing a great disdain and hatred for the other. It was interesting to her to see the teachings of Slytherin and a "gentleman's" war being played out before her eyes, but at the same time she could not deny nor quash the fear that roiled within her knowing that she was to be the spoils of this war. _There are many things I could learn from these two_, she thought to herself as she lowered her eyelids in feigned coyness while intently studying Severus from beneath her lashes. _Yes, but at what cost Miss Granger?_ came the dark and velvety voice of her Potions Master as it floated through her mind, making her shudder and tremble with the sensation of a part of him within her body. _Mmm, to feel other parts of him within my body…_ said a small and traitorous portion of her brain, softly yet clear enough to make a crimson flush rush to her cheeks while Severus narrowed his eyes for a moment before one fine black brow rose in an arch, a flicker of a grin slipping onto his lips.

_Ten points from Gryffindor for salacious thoughts about a professor, Miss Granger_ he growled playfully within her mind, his smirk fighting against his self control as he tried to keep his expression plain and closed. It was with great pleasure that he watched her body stiffen and all but spasm with the strained control she exerted over her tongue. Her brows knitted delightfully into a frown, her delicate nose wrinkling with the sneer that had yet to touch her lips. _Hateful man!_ she hissed mentally, knowing full-well that he was still coiled within her mind, an unwanted and embarrassing intruder. _You would perhaps prefer Mr. Malfoy?_ he asked silkily, the feeling of his voice drifting under, over and through her thoughts stirring things low within her abdomen and causing a fresh flood of heat to race to her cheeks. _No, Sir_ she replied sullenly, her voice sounding as though ground out between clenched teeth even within her mind, her eyes flashing like deep black pools for a brief instant as they locked with his, threatening to draw a gasp of barely restrained lust from him. _Very well, then we shall discuss these extremely _interesting_ thoughts of yours later Miss Granger_ he purred smugly though with a certain amount of discomfort as he fought to control the things clenching within his own lower regions. Slowly and gently withdrawing from her mind so as not to cause any discomfort Severus sat quiet and still, amused by his recent findings and more than a little surprised by the thoughts and images he had found hidden within Hermione's mind. _Ah, what is this girl doing to me that she can so easily stir similar images within my own mind?_ he thought as he gazed across the room at her, a shadow of a smile clinging to his lips as he observed the blush in her cheeks slowly subsiding.

Growing more than slightly irritated that he had been so easily snubbed by Severus, Lucius once again sought to move things back into a direction that was pleasurable for him. With his own devious smirk barely held in check and his gray eyes gleaming like polished silver he ran a cool slender finger down the heat of Hermione's cheek drawing a gasp of surprise from her supple lips, her eyes fluttering as she immediately drew them away from Severus to settle upon him.

"Tell me my dear, are you happy here?" he purred as his finger continued to trail down her florid flesh, skimming lightly over the tender skin of her jaw and down to her chin.

"I…" Hermione began falteringly, looking to Severus for encouragement or guidance and finding nothing in his eyes but an unreadable expression hidden beneath the layers of coldness and malice.

"Answer me truthfully my dear" Lucius continued at barely above a whisper, his voice so much like Severus', so easily taking on an almost physical feel as it stroked her ears and caressed her mind. "I will know if you lie. Does our dear Severus keep you entertained?" he continued, his eyes gleaming all the brighter for an instant as they flickered to his friend turned enemy as he spoke Severus' name with an almost undetectable hint of spite.

With panic causing her heart to beat at a furious pace Hermione looked to Severus once more, her soft brown eyes filled with pleading and uncertainty as they searched his face tirelessly, the small crease forming between her brows and the corner of her lip drawn into her mouth in a habit of unease pulled at something deep within Severus' chest. _What do I tell him?_ she asked fearfully as soon as she felt him slip into her mind once more, wrapping around her thoughts like a comforting embrace. _The truth, or a portion of it at least. It is true he will know if you lie to him outright, it is a gift he has, he can smell your lies as much as he can your fear, but if you were to twist the truth, merely bend it here or there he will perceive it as no other than the truth. Choose your words carefully_ Severus responded coolly though he fought to keep the warmth and concern from his tone. Looking to Severus once more with the hesitation clear in her liquid brown eyes Hermione drew in a steadying breath and schooling her expression into one that was unreadable as she had seen Severus do so many times she slowly turned and looked up into Lucius' eyes.

"I enjoy my time with Severus yes, the dungeons are quiet and a drastic yet not unwelcome change from the chaos and noise that normally fills my life" she said slowly, choosing her words with great care. Studying her face for a moment with a trace of a frown upon his smooth and chillingly handsome face Lucius idly curled his arms around her waist, entwining his fingers thoughtfully.

"I see, but does he bring you happiness my dear? Does he cause your blood to boil and your heart to pound simply by being near?" he whispered against her ear, though his voice was purposely loud enough to be heard over the crackle of the fire. "Do you crave his touch like that of no other? Do you quiver at the thought of the things he could do to you?" he continued with a sly grin on his lips, lips that hovered so close to Hermione's ear that she could almost feel them brushing against her sensitive skin, feel them forming each word with sensual grace. A renewed flush filled her cheeks as she lowered her eyes, refusing to look Severus in the eye or even in his direction for fear that he would see the desire burning in her gaze or emblazoned upon her face. Turning her head slightly towards Lucius, feeling the unruly mass of her hair falling over her shoulder to hide the crimson blush from Severus' eyes she whispered wholly and completely truthfully,

"Yes."

Lucius suddenly found himself exerting a great deal of energy in attempting to mask his complete and utter shock at her truthful and somewhat embarrassed response. He could not and would not ever in his wildest dreams have believed that such a delectable little morsel as Hermione Granger would harbor such feelings for one as cold, distant and typically despicable as Severus. True, many times he and his once upon a time friend had shared many women in many ways at various Death Eater gatherings and even in their own Hogwarts days, and though it was true that Severus was far from being unskilled as a lover, Lucius had always believed that it was due to his own presence and coercion that these women had fawned over Severus. He had not even once entertained the idea that Severus could indeed on his own inspire lust and a loyalty that knew no bounds, especially in a young Mudblood Gryffindor who had suffered under his derision, verbal abuse and scathing glances for almost seven years.

Severus was also more than a little shocked by Hermione's honest confession, his heart hammering against his ribs as the revelation slowly soaked into his slightly fuzzy mind, the combination of her words and the Firewhiskey leaving him all of a sudden rather breathless and wishing that they were alone. He was instantly overcome with the desire to feel her body once more pressed against his own, to again taste the sweetness of her mouth and lips, to hear her whimpered moans of delight against his ear and feel her fingers burning hot on his flesh. With a considerable amount of effort he remained seated in his chair, kept his fingers from reaching out to her and stopped his thoughts from spilling over his lips in a confession of his own desires. Simultaneously torn between snatching her up in his arms and breaking every single rule he knew about teacher-student conduct, and banishing her from his rooms to put an end to the sweet torment that now flowed through his veins and into his nether regions, he settled for simply staring at her with mild disbelief mingled with a swelling pride and sudden rush of admiration for the little whelp. _Damn Gryffindors always complicating everything_ his mind simply muttered callously as he continued to watch the woman before him, and the scowling man in whose lap she was perched. _Ah yes, how much it must you rankle you dear Lucius, to know that this charming and beautiful woman desires me, the hated and feared Potions Master over your much more refined and handsome self_ he thought as he observed Lucius with a calculating gaze and accuracy.

For indeed Lucius was incensed, his riled temper pulsing just beneath the surface of his flawless alabaster skin, his displeasure radiating from him in sickening waves that left Hermione feeling dizzy and nauseous. Reining in a small measure of his choking anger Lucius once more began to deftly stroke and caress Hermione's soft and heated flesh, drawing a startled gasp from her throat and causing her gaze to instantly lock with his own. With a crooning tone and salacious look in his eyes he said,

"Certainly Miss Granger, but do you not grow lonely secluded in these dank rooms? Surely our dear Severus as _intriguing_ as he may be cannot fulfill all of your needs." Pausing Lucius cast Severus a taunting look as he continued "you and I both know that his company can leave much to be desired. He is brusque and not always so accommodating to the wishes of others, you cannot expect me to believe that you do not desire the _company_ of others." With the expression of the cat that has eaten an entire cage of canaries Lucius observed the frown that creased her brow and the way in which she began to nervously nibble at her bottom lip, a lip that he wanted to do more to than simply nibble. With great satisfaction he realized that despite the slight detour his plans were back on track and he would soon have the sumptuous little morsel caught in his trap.

"Well I…" she began haltingly, knowing that she had indeed been caught and backed into a corner, there were no words that she could say to lead him off this path of questioning, nor none she could say that would convince him she was telling the truth when indeed she was not.

"Come now Miss Granger" he chuckled softly as he stroked the length of her arm, "Severus knows better perhaps than anyone that he is a most difficult and unpleasant man at the best of times. It is in fact an art he has perfected over the years, is it not my friend?" he went on casting Severus a challenging glance.

"Indeed" was Severus' simple and sour response, his eyes narrowed slightly and his lips pursed in the beginnings of a world-class sneer. _What is he playing at?_ Severus wondered as he regarded Lucius steadily, _what game is he attempting to lure Hermione and myself into?_

"In that case dear friend, I must _insist_ that you bring Miss Granger to the gathering at my estate tomorrow night, she will undoubtedly be the highlight of the evening and the cause for much _enjoyment_" Lucius said with a barely contained smirk of triumph. Scarcely restraining his suddenly rising fury Severus leaned forward slightly in his chair his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I hardly think that is appropriate Lucius considering the company your little soirees attract" Severus replied sternly, his displeasure obvious and unmasked. With an exasperated sigh Lucius sank back fully into the chair giving a foppish wave of his hand as he muttered,

"Do not be so droll Severus. Our precious Miss Granger shall be a delightful breath of fresh air, won't you my dear?" As Hermione began to open her mouth to stammer out some kind of polite decline she was interrupted when Severus all but leapt to his feet, his obsidian eyes gleaming in the wildly dancing firelight.

"No Lucius, I will not allow it. She is not to be paraded like some cheap trinket for your company's amusement no matter how appealing it would be to see the looks on their faces" Severus said coldly and with a tone of no negotiation. However, Lucius did not even bat a single blonde eyelash at Severus' little outburst, instead he simply guided Hermione to her feet and rose with languid grace, smoothing the already perfect fabric of his robes. Giving his head a small toss to settle his long silken tresses behind his shoulders he smiled coldly as he said in a voice lacking emotion or room for argument,

"This _request_ comes not from me my friend, you know of whom I speak." Sparing a brief glance to the young woman that was gradually inching away from him, attempting to recede into the shadows he let a dangerous smile pull at the corners of his mouth before assuming a more friendly expression and clapping Severus lightly on the shoulder as he turned towards the fire saying over his shoulder, "I will send you a formal invitation in the morning. Good evening Severus… Miss Granger…" Pausing on the threshold of the fireplace where now a great wall of green flames danced wildly licking at the blackened stones, he cast a look at Hermione that bored deep into her soul, cold and cruel making her shiver and recoil, and then he was gone with a sudden declaration of "Malfoy Manor" followed by a resounding _whoosh_.

For several long moments neither Severus nor Hermione moved an inch, both gazing intently into the fireplace that was once again filled with orange and yellow flames that crackled and popped. In a sudden rush of honeyed curls and slender arms Severus found a distressed and gasping Hermione clutching at his robes, her face buried in the small stretch of his neck that escaped above the stiff collar of his shirt.

"He cannot be serious! He cannot expect me to attend, not with… with _those_ people there!" she wailed into his neck, her voice muffled by the close contact and sending sparks of electricity shooting down his spine and into his trousers. A scathing response of "remove yourself from my person" hung on the tip of Severus' silvery tongue, yet rather than lashing out at the terrified girl and pushing her away, he instead found himself wrapping one arm around her shoulders, the other rising so that he could stroke her hair comfortingly.

"I'm afraid he is Miss Granger, and dreadfully sorry that we both must obey and take part in this ridiculous charade" he replied gently against the soft swell of her hair, his voice heavy with regret and foreboding as he closed his eyes and drew in her delicate scent. "Now, I suggest we both retire for the night seeing as we have much to accomplish and go over tomorrow if we are to pull this off without either of us loosing our lives" he continued in a slightly sterner tone as he gently guided her back from him until she stood an arm's length away. Letting his arms drop to his sides he felt them ache to surround her, his body longing to comfort and protect her as he watched her wrap her own arms around her shoulders, her head bowing as she nodded slowly and once more began to chew on her bottom lip.

Beginning to wander towards the bedchamber Hermione paused just before the doorway and turning slowly watched in mild fascination as Severus began the chore of unbuttoning his frock coat, his nimble fingers moving quickly down the line until he was able to shrug it from his slender yet muscular shoulders and drape it over the back of one of the recently vacated chairs. Mustering what little courage she still possessed as the weariness coursed through her veins and settled deep into her bones she began in a hesitant and quavering voice,

"Professor I know you think it inappropriate, but all things considered will you sleep with me tonight? I cannot bear to be alone right now, I… have been having nightmares about…" The look in Severus' eyes immediately caused her voice to die away in her throat, her mouth to become uncomfortably dry and her arms to tighten around herself. Eyes gleaming with a scarcely hidden desire to comfort her Severus cleared his throat softly and straightening his back and squaring his shoulders as though it would help him to regain some composure he replied in a low and quiet voice,

"Given the present situation Miss Granger, I think that perhaps it may be permissible…" Bowing her head to hide the sudden rush of blood that filled her cheeks Hermione gave a soft nod and turned back towards the bedchamber mumbling,

"I'll just go change if you will give me a few minutes." With a subtle nod and slight flush of his own Severus muttered,

"As you wish Miss Granger."

For the next five minutes Severus paced back and forth in front of the fire, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, head bowed to allow the black curtain of his hair to surround his face as his mind raged war with his heart. He knew it was unsuitable for a professor and student to share a bed no matter the situation, but at the same time he could not deny nor put an end to the deep and burning desire he felt to simply gather Hermione into his arms. With a heavy sigh he cast one last look at the fireplace and then the partially open door to his bedchamber and giving a swift nod of his head snatched up his frock coat once more and strode to the open door. As his foot crossed the threshold he suddenly felt his courage flee him as he spied a mass of curls shimmering in the light of a solitary candle through a crack in the bed curtains.

"Are you decent?" he asked in a voice that much to his displeasure shook like that of a nervous and hormonal teenager.

"Yes, Professor" was the quavering squeak that came from within the shadowy confines of the bed as he slowly pushed the door closed behind him and moved to the wardrobe. Slowly as though he could avoid the inevitable Severus went though his nightly routine of hanging up his frock coat and placing his shinning boots in the bottom of the wardrobe. Running a shaking hand through his hair he thought snidely _Merlin what is wrong with me? I am acting like… like a foolish Weasley about to be deflowered. All I am doing is sleeping in a bed with her, I do not even have to touch her, surely my presence alone will suffice as comfort_. His mental dialogue with himself trailed off when a hesitant voice asked,

"Is everything alright Professor?" Suddenly snapping out of his daze Severus looked down and realized that he had begun unbuttoning his shirt and was about to untuck it from his trousers. Quickly refastening a few of the buttons so that only a small expanse of his chest was visible, no more than the slight hint of a raised and shinny pink scar showing.

"Yes, everything is quite alright Miss Granger" he replied as he hastily moved around to the other side of the bed, drawing back the thick dark green velvet curtain just enough for him to slip inside. Perching on the edge of the bed with his back to Hermione he removed his socks, casting them to the floor quickly when he noticed the tremble in his hands. _For Merlin's sake Severus, get a grip on yourself!_ he scolded himself, emitting a low growl within his mind when he felt himself jump at the soft and warm touch of a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you are alright, Sir?" Hermione asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper and full of a warmth that made Severus' heart ache.

"Yes Miss Granger. Get some sleep" he responded in no more than a rasping mumble as with a delicate wave of his hand the room was plunged into darkness. It was not until he felt Hermione move back to the other side of the bed that he permitted himself to lay back, his hands folding stiffly upon his abdomen, his eyes staring unseeing up into the darkness. He retained just enough of his control and faculties to not jump and rush from the bed when he heard the rustling of sheets and felt a warm weight shift closer to him. A burning hot little hand slithered its way over his arm to entwine soft and delicate fingers with his own, a wisp of a curl brushing his cheek as Hermione rested her head against his shoulder. Her voice was thick and slurred with weariness as she spoke against his ear,

"Goodnight Professor." Her breath ruffled the hair that lay against his neck, tickled the sensitive skin of his ear and made him groan internally at his own weakness and automatic physical responses.

"Goodnight Miss Granger" he whispered as he gave her hand a soft squeeze, letting himself relax and surrender to sleep only when he heard the first few soft breaths of sleep come from her lips.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello everyone, see I'm a good girl! As promised I am updating again, and only made you guys wait 1 day this time. Seems that the story is flowing along nicely now, and I will be beginning chapter 23 as soon as I am done uploading this and take a quick tea and smoke break :) I do hope that you are all very happy with this chapter, and I must warn you to have a big bucket of ice handy, because you are going to need it! ;) and that is all I am going to say about that he he...

decadentserenity: As usual my dear, yours was one of the first reviews I recieved, and as usual it put a big smile on my face. I am glad that the tingling is creeping ever upwards, but just as a warning, you may need a towel for this particular chapter ;)

seph7: Well, dammit I figured it was about time. Nothing like a little Lucious action to make the big git soften up a little and maybe realize just what it is he has within his grasp. Of course, we all know our dear Severus won't stay Mr. Charming forever, best to enjoy it while we can.

Alaksandra: Ahh the sweet sweet tension, you know I love it. And don't worry my dear, they will do far more than simply share a bed soon enough.

Song Angel: _Gasps_ Lucius! Creepy? Okay, well yes maybe a little, but he is just quite simply divine, ahh how I adore that man. Besides, I think he adds a nice bit of spice and tension to the plot, always meddling and making Severus realize things about himself.

insariosyiel: (do you have any idea how hard your name is to spell?) He he.. anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and see you didn't have to wait long for more :)

Velvet Storm: Hello again my dear, no Lucious Lucius action this chapter, I am teasing you guys a little and making you wait to see what develops at Malfoy Manor, though I promise it will most definitely be worth the wait, however, do not fear, this chapter more than makes up for the abscence of Lucius. And thank you, school was fun, but I'm glad it's over.

dubtheeunforgiven: Now my dear, don't sit too close to the screen, I would hate to know that my fic is responsible for making you go blind! he he Glad you liked her wee little confession, one that Severus most certainly uses to his advantage this time around.

KGDiva: Thank you so very much! That little scene where her mind betrayed her was actually taken from an experience I had a couple years ago, where in a moment of weakness (and no where near enough sleep) I blurted out to one of my friends that I had wanted to sleep with him for several months, I was mortified, so I certainly know how Hermione feels right now. And everything about the party will be revealed all in good time I promise.

LittleMermaid325: Well darling, hopefully I have inspired that delightful feeling again with this update. And as a piece of advice, you might want to read this chapter alone too ;) And thank you very much, I appreciate your wonderful comments :)

Well, I think that is just about everyone that reviewed this chapter, hopefully you will all be happy to see another chapter up and knowing that the next is already in progress. As always, thank you for the wonderful things you say, you all bring huge smiles to my face and make me blush like crazy. Anywho, enough from me, on with the show. Enjoy!

* * *

Pale light danced over his eyelids as Severus exhaled in a sigh of contentment, something which in his opinion happened about as often as a Weasley saying something intelligent - never. A warm weight rested against the right side of his body, fragrant tendrils of hair tickling his nose causing him to sniff and snort softly, his left hand rising sluggishly to sweep the offending curl from the tip of his nose and coming to rest upon on a tangled mass of hair. Reflexively his fingers curled within the soft cloud, tenderly stroking the scalp beneath before trailing down to caress a smooth forehead, tracing the delicate arch of an eyebrow before teasing the silken curves of long lashes that proceeded to flutter beneath his fingertips. 

"Good morning" an angel's voice murmured through a mighty yawn that was soon followed by a soft and feminine chuckle.

"Mmm good morning indeed…." Serverus replied while barely restraining his own jaw-breaking yawn, his body slowly beginning to regain some control over itself. His nose twitched as another unruly curl brushed against it teasingly while the warmth beside him stretched and arched like a cat, pressing succulent curves against his all too male body while nimble fingers brushed against the small expanse of skin revealed by his partially opened shirt. While his left hand continued it's gentle exploration of the face of the angel within his arms, the fingers of his right splayed across her back, drawing her closer into the crook of his shoulder, a small buzz of electricity running through him when a pert little nose nuzzled it's way inside his shirt collar to brush against the tender and sensitive flesh of his neck. A purring moan escaped his lips at the feel of heated breath flowing over his skin, tousling his hair and causing it to pool at the nape of his neck, all the while slender fingers continued to dance over the skin of his chest, slipping ever further into his shirt sending tremors of pleasure pulsing through him. Suddenly his back bowed and a hissing breath of desire whistled past his lips as one carefully manicured nail scraped across his nipple, casting his mind and body into a whirlwind of sensation and need.

Grasping the wrist of that torturous little hand he drew it towards his lips, pausing to place a kiss upon the tip of each finger before rolling onto his side and slowly opening his eyes to look down into liquid brown pools filled with warmth and light, and then he froze. With one finger a hair's breath from being plunged into his mouth he froze in panic and fear as he saw Hermione's face staring back up at him. Her eyes were heavily lidded, her lashes drifting ever closer to her cheeks while her chest rose and fell steadily beneath the worn and somewhat threadbare fabric of her over-sized sleeping shirt, her breaths labored with desire and anticipation.

"Miss Granger" he gasped breathlessly as fear gripped his heart and made his fingers tremble around her wrist.

"Yes Professor?" she whispered as silkily as Lucius Malfoy, though her voice held none of the sting and hidden poison that his did, instead it spoke only of tenderness, a need for his touch and the possibility of so much happiness that were Severus a weaker man he would have wept simply at the sound of it.

"Time to get up Miss Granger" he said flatly, somehow managing to keep the longing from his voice yet unable to invoke it with even an ounce of his trademark bitterness. He watched with bated breath as she blinked her eyes a few times to clear her still slightly fuzzy mind and then slowly rise to lean on one elbow while looking at him with a puzzled expression furrowing her brow.

"Professor?" she asked in confusion, the skin of her wrist still tingling from his touch, the scent of him still lingering in her nostrils and her body now aching to feel the comforting solidarity of him pressed against her once more.

"I said time to get up Miss Granger" he replied with a little more bite in his voice, though still it was weak in comparison to even his most gentle of reprimands. Quickly withdrawing from her, Severus swung his long legs over the side of the bed and thrusting the bed curtains apart rose to his feet, padding across the room towards the bathroom, the swiftness of his movements almost toppling a bewildered and slightly irritated Hermione from the bed. Sighing in exasperation when she heard the soft _click_ of the bathroom door closing Hermione flopped back on the bed, her arms stretched out to either side of her on the spacious bed as she mentally berated the man in the other room. _Bloody man, you would think my touch burned the way he recoiled from me! One minute he's hot, mmm so very hot and the next he is as cold as ice, what in the name of Merlin is his problem?_ But soon her mental reprimands drifted away, becoming fragmented and slurred as she slipped back into sleep, unconsciously burrowing down into the blankets and curling around the pillow that still held Severus' warmth and spicy scent.

Meanwhile Severus lounged sullenly against the cool tile wall in the shower, barely registering the sensation of the almost scalding water cascading over his chest and abdomen. With a growling sigh he roughly rubbed his hands over his face to expel the lingering weariness from his mind and to perhaps inspire some common sense in his muddled thoughts. _Gods that be give me strength_ he thought desperately as he squeezed his eyes shut all the tighter and pressed the heels of his hands to them groaning at his own weakness and the crippling emptiness he now felt at not having her nestled in his arms. _This girl has somehow managed to bewitch me, what dark power does she possess that I can be so easily swayed by the softest of touches and the most tender of voices? Is this some cruel trick, wherein soon I shall wake and find this all to have been a dream? Sweet Merlin, this girl is going to be the death of me_ he thought as he slowly lowered his hands from his face. Tilting his head back to rest against the tiles beneath the arching snake shower head Severus let the water run unobstructed down the long sweeping line of his throat, pooling in the sunken hollows of his collar bone before running in winding rivulets down his chest, curving around and over the unending roadmap of scars that littered his flesh, each a testament to the trials and torments he suffered through without recognition or gratitude.

Growling low and rough at his own thoughts of weakness he pressed his shoulder blades against the tile behind him further extending his abdomen into the flow of the water causing his back to arch in a way that perhaps some would consider sensual. _Since when have I cared for gratitude? When did I suddenly require thanks for the things I have done? It is foolish to wish for these things, and receiving them would surely be a swift death sentence. If the Dark Lord knew of my duplicity the Dementor's Kiss would be a blessing compared to the tortures he would bestow upon his most traitorous servant. _Long and masterful fingers glided over prominent hipbones, tracing the dips and swells of flesh that so many women admired and desired upon a man, the slender and almost feminine curves of his hips that swept down to meet the well-toned and defined muscles of his thighs with their light dusting of black hair. Severus was no fool, he had no false notions of beauty or even a pleasantness of features, however he knew that beneath the many layers of scars and hex wounds his body was certainly not repulsive, he was slender, perhaps a little too much so, with well defined muscles and little body hair. Granted he was as pale as death himself, but did that not add to his allure all the more? His arms while as slender as the rest of him were surprisingly strong and any who had received his touch new the miracles that his skilled fingers could perform with the greatest of ease.

In his opinion only Potions Masters and Pianists had fingers such as these, long, deft and capable of drawing the most exquisite of moans from male and female lovers alike. But how long had it been since he had done such a thing? How long since he had heard softly whimpered pleas whispered against his ear, or felt the sudden flood of heat race through another's body as they reached their pinnacle? How long since he had found his own release and felt the waves of calm extend through his own body?_ Too long_ he surmised as he felt the familiar stirrings within his abdomen, the tightening and flexing of muscles in his pelvis and the swelling of long unattended flesh. Graceful fingers moved of their own accord, sliding effortlessly over water slicked skin, following the gentle curve of his stomach, passing through the fine trail of soft black hair that lead down to the junction of his thighs where his flesh now stood tall, proud and aching for his skilled touch.

A growling moan of pleasure fell like a prayer from his lips as those long tapered fingers wrapped around the hardened mass of tingling nerves, pulsing veins and straining muscles, his eyes fluttering shut as his head rolled from side to side against the tile. However, it was the thoughts that raced through his mind and not his masterful ministrations that caused his hips to jerk forward suddenly, thrusting his own aching flesh through his clasped fingers, it was the memory of Hermione's sumptuous body pressed against his own that caused his blood to pound like thunder in his ears, and an almost choking tightness to surround his chest. A deep crease furrowed his brow while his eyes danced rapidly beneath their lids, his lips parted just enough for his breath to whistle past them with great speed and heaviness, his tongue hovering just at the edge of his teeth, occasionally darting out to moisten his lips. The memory of her body arching so sensually as she awoke slowly, the bowing of her back pressing her surprisingly womanly breasts against his side, the small bud of a nipple scraping across his flesh even through the layers of her shirt and his own. A jarring shudder ran through him, causing his legs to bow slightly and his breath to hitch in his throat as the thought pushed him swiftly excruciatingly close to the edge.

"Sweet Merlin!" he gasped breathlessly as his hand reflexively pulsed around his straining flesh, imitating the feel of another body surrounding him. Suddenly his head whipped sharply to one side, his back arching at an almost impossible angle, hips thrust forward, his teeth biting into the swell of his bottom lip with almost enough ferocity to break the skin, his arms beginning to spasm as his legs trembled and threatened to give way. A wave of bubbling heat that began at the base of his skull moved with amazing speed down his spine, spreading out to every inch of his body, setting each tiny nerve and cell ablaze with sensation until all his body felt like raw and exposed nerve endings. Muscles tightened and strained, skin tingled and flushed, and blood flowed like a tidal wave crashing over him until there was nothing but the deafening rush in his ears and the barely restrained cry of almost agonizing release.

It was several long moments and many more shuddering breaths before Severus had regained enough of his faculties to slowly open his eyes, his lids heavy with a renewed exhaustion, his entire body still trembling as tightly wound muscles began to relax and loosen, and his blood slowed to a normal pace in his veins. His throat was dry and hoarse from his labored breaths while his lungs burned with the need for oxygen. Gradually he pushed himself away from the wall to glance down at his feet, watching as the last evidence of his release flowed down the drain, leaving in it's stead a consuming shame at the thoughts that had flooded his mind when at last sweet relief had come. A single flash of memory whispering through his mind caused him to groan in frustration as once again flesh began to tighten and throb with a dull aching need. _Oh no, not again. I will waste no more time with this folly_ he scolded himself as he swiftly turned and stepped from the shower, the water immediately cutting off, leaving him cloaked in silence and a thick heated steam.

Quickly completing his morning routine of shaving and brushing his teeth and hair Severus dressed plainly in black snug fitting trousers and a crisp white linen shirt, the stiff collar left unbuttoned to reveal a small glimpse of his chest. With a lazy wave of his hand the thick steam dispersed leaving nothing but a faint trace of it's heat upon the air, and then with a forced scowl set on his face he stepped into the bedchamber and paused several feet from the bed. The bed curtains still hung partially open where he had left them, a small crack on the other side giving just enough space for a small shaft of pale sunlight to spill through and flow over the figure still curled in his bed. Plump lips pursed as a low and soft moan rumbled from her throat, the sunlight catching the small wisps of hair around her face causing them to shimmer and glow like fine threads of gold, creating a nimbus of wavering light around her creamy flesh.

Another soft whimper of contentment escaped her lips as she shifted in the bed, drawing the pillow he had slept upon closer to her body, her nose burrowing into the black silk pillowcase as it had nuzzled into his shirt collar, the memory of it making him shudder involuntarily. Heaving a sigh of frustration at the little twit in his bed and himself for being even more of a fool and actually harboring such inappropriate thoughts about her he squared his shoulders stiffly and loudly cleared his throat. Receiving a soft snore rather than the desired effect of rousing the young woman Severus growled and muttered a few obscenities under his breath as he moved around to the other side of the bed and with a small smirk perched on his lips he quickly drew back the curtains, flooding the bed with light. A delicate but rather viciously swung hand flew towards him as Hermione let out a groggy and irritated groan, seeking to bury her head beneath a pillow. Adopting his trademark stance Severus crossed his arms over his chest, a sneer of contempt firmly planted on his face, his dark brooding eyes glittering in the bright sunlight while his bare foot tapped soundlessly on the floor.

"Do you plan to stay abed all day, Miss Granger?" he groused, though his voice held the tiniest hint of amusement as he watched her writhe and stretch upon the bed as though the touch of the sun burned her beautiful alabaster skin.

Drawing the sheets over her head Hermione curled into a tight ball, wrapping her body around the pillow that smelt like a delicious combination of spices, musk and a scent that was wholly and completely Severus. All but purring in pleasure Hermione began to slip back in the quiet and safe realm of dreams, dreams that if she admitted them aloud would make her blush as crimson as her Gryffindor scarf. The warm serenity of sleep surrounded her like the most tender of embraces, feeling like silken and smooth fingers running along the line of her spine, a mew of pleasure falling from her lips as she arched back into that heavenly touch. A heated weight moved closer to her as those wonderful fingers continued their trail up and down her spine, tickling and teasing her flesh through her shirt, feeling like tiny feet marching over her body. So pleasurable was the gentle touch that she made no protest as the sheet was slowly pulled from her grasp, slipping silky smooth over her skin to rest upon her hip. Gasping with delight Hermione felt warm breath flowing over the skin of her cheek, sliding over the flesh of her neck and tickling the shell of her ear, soft and sweet smelling it engulfed her, tantalizing her senses and making her ache with a sudden need.

"Hermione…" the voice purred, as dark as rich chocolate, sinfully sweet as it flowed through her, touching places she hadn't even known existed within her own body, awakening some carnal beast that immediately was demanding more. "Hermione…" it repeated, the source of it now closer, lips barely brushing her ear enabling her to feel them shape each syllable of her name. Never had her own name sounded so sultry, so sensual and tempting, never had she so desired to hear it again.

"Please…" she whimpered through the dreamy haze that hung over her mind.

Smirking Severus drew closer to Hermione as she lay just beneath the veil of sleep, her mind clear and yet fuzzy at the same time, eliciting a truthfulness that she would not possess in waking. While his fingers continued their lazy exploration of her back, trailing down to just above the delicious swell of her backside he let them slide up and over the curve of her hip, drifting up along her side, tickling over her ribs causing her to arch back against him. Only just managing to restrain a growl of lust from flowing past his lips and by some grace of Merlin stopping his hips from bucking forwards to meet the soft cleft of her ass. Leaning closer to her Severus pressed his chest against Hermione's back, feeling each shuddering breath she took while his lips moved against her ear.

"Please what, Hermione?" he whispered, his voice thick with lust and mischief as he saw the tremor of her lips, her eyes dancing wildly beneath her lashes.

"Please… fingers…" was all she managed to murmur breathlessly as Severus swept the tip of his tongue along the edge of her ear.

"These fingers?" he rasped, his own voice now difficult to control as the blood in his brain made a quick and thundering detour to lower regions. Swirling his fingers in lazy circles over the curve of her shoulder he observed with great delight as she nodded slowly while chewing upon her succulent looking bottom lip, her body writhing before him, brushing against him in the most maddening of ways. Soft as a feather his fingers glided along the length of her extended arm, reaching her wrist where he wrapped dexterous digits around her wrist, stroking the sensitive flesh he found there until she was whimpering for more.

Somehow Hermione's heartfelt confession the night before had emboldened Severus and planted a small seed of hope deep within the dark recesses of his heart, as well as a glimmer of mischief within his brain. With her mind fogged with sleep he planned to fully explore the depths of her desire for him and have a certain amount of fun at the same time. He would snatch the briefest of tastes of her to help him through dark times to come, always knowing that for a small instant he had held her in his arms and heard her whisper his name like a prayer. Sliding his fingers back up the underside of her arm Severus let out a strangled gasp of his own as she suddenly bucked back against him, pressing the soft globes of her ass against his now straining trousers. Barely keeping his eyes from rolling back into his head he quickly grasped her hip and ground himself against her, gritting his teeth as he growled wantonly against her ear,

"Oh Hermione…"

"Please Professor…" was the sultry whisper that spilled from her lips, her hand moving to cover his, securing it against her hip and stroking his long fingers. For a moment Severus' mind swirled and danced in a vortex of desire, the rough sound of her voice stoking the fires within him until a wild blaze was tearing through his veins, igniting each nerve as it flowed from his mind to his curling toes. And then an ice cold flood of panic raced over him, quick on the heels of his lust as the logical, rational and utterly traitorous part of his mind told him that he should stop immediately. _She called you Professor!_ his brain screamed, trying desperately to be heard over the pounding of lust enflamed blood in his ears. _Yes, it shows that she wants me despite my position, despite my cruelness and dark past, she wants me_ a quavering voice of hope replied. _It means that this must end now_ he scalded himself, the shame and guilt he felt having an instant though not entirely deflating effect upon parts of his anatomy. _You must be responsible, you cannot cross this line between professor and student_ his mind continued in a berating tone. _But she wants me!_ he simpered pathetically, sounding even to both sides of himself like a weeping and pitiful child. _Do you think she will still desire you after what she sees tonight?_ a malicious part of him scowled, the remainder of his lust vanishing as chilling dread washed over him.

Quickly removing himself from the bed Severus grimaced as the soft whimper of protest that rose up from the bed caused a sharp pain in his chest and his breath to catch in his throat. _Enough weakness you fool! If you continue to fawn over her like this you will never survive tonight, and neither will she. How do you think she would enjoy being Lucius' little toy?_ The cruel and cold tone of his own voice within his mind quickly dispelled any lingering desire or weakness he felt as he gazed down upon the still sleeping woman.

"Get up Miss Granger" he muttered coolly as he moved to the wardrobe to retrieve his boots, turning once he had them grasped in his hand to see that she had not moved an inch and was still deep in sleep. Pinching the bridge of his nose and inhaling a deep breath between clenched teeth he moved once more to stand beside the bed. "Miss Granger, get out of that bed this instant!" he growled loudly. His eyes grew as large as saucers, finding himself utterly speechless as a voice that was typically nothing but sweet and respectful growled with sleepy harshness,

"Sod off… having a nice dream…" Completely flabbergasted Severus stood frozen for a moment staring in bewilderment at Hermione as she snuggled back down into the sheets, a contented smile clinging to her lips. Somehow restraining his anger enough to stop himself from reaching out and swiftly throttling the insolent little wench into oblivion thus releasing both her and himself from the torture they were no doubt about to endure at Lucius' hands, he leant over the bed and scooped her up into his arms sheets and all and proceeded to carry her into the bathroom.

A resounding scream of "bloody fucking asshole!" echoed through the dank dark corridors of the dungeons causing an aimlessly wandering Filch to jump and scurry away quickly into the shadows, a hissing and bushy-tailed Mrs. Norris close on his heels. Meanwhile, in the dimly lit bathroom in Severus' chambers a scowling and now sopping wet Hermione stood in the shower as the freezing water continued to rain down on her. Her usually warm brown eyes glittered a dangerous black in her flushed face, the furious heat of her blood successfully battling against the frigid water that plastered her hair to her face.

"I hate you!" she snarled venomously as her hands curled into fists as her sides, her features pinched in a delightful way as she scowled at him like a petulant child. With a deep smirk Severus took several steps towards her, feeling a great swell of amusement in his chest when he observed her taking a couple hesitant steps backwards in retreat.

"Be that as it may Miss Granger…" he intoned silkily taking several more steps in her direction. Leaning towards her until his nose was barely inches from hers, ignoring the freezing water striking the side of his face and plastering his own hair to his cheeks he continued, "you still quiver with desire for me, do not deny it." Hermione's eyes grew wide, her mouth gaping open like that of a fish as she struggled for some kind of response as he withdrew himself from the shower and murmured a quick drying charm. "Now, I suggest you get cleaned up while I order some breakfast" he stated calmly and with a smug grin on his face before he turned and swept out of the bathroom with his usual flourish and grace.

"I'm not quivering you great git, I'm shivering!" Hermione yelled defiantly through the partially open door, followed by a shrill yelp as the water momentarily turned scalding hot and then settled on a more pleasant temperature. "Bastard" she grumbled as she slowly began peeling off the now completely sodden shirt and sheet, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor and proceeding to bathe her still weary body.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey folks, a slighter shorter chapter than has been the norm lately, and perhaps not what many of you were expecting to come next but there were a few questions that needed to be asnwered (such as how Severus found Hermione in the Forbidden Forest), and I thought that she needed a brief respite from the dungeons and to put some people at ease, so there you have it. A slightly more comical and light-hearted chapter, I hope you guys like it :)

decadentserenity: I am glad you enjoyed it my dear, I was sure you would :) Now, just don't stain anything while you go melting all over the place! And thank you, I am very glad it is over.

KGDiva: Ha ha, but my dear, haven't you learnt yet that I am all but famous for my sexual tension (or at least putting it into my fics :D ) I'm sorry you thought Severus was being an ass, I did try to make him play nice, though granted yes, he is a bit of a git at the end. And I'm glad you liked the shower scene, I must say I am rather proud of it myself, mmm yummy wet Severus.

that-girl-over-there: Well, it seems you started reading this tonight seeing as I've recieved several reviews from you in the past few hours :) I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, please stay tuned as more will be coming soon. As for where it all comes from? Hmm, well just from my imagination, my love of writing and my need to express my creativity one way or another. Anyway, I'm not sure I would say that Severus "loves" Hermione, not yet at least, I believe it is still too soon for that, remember so far this fic has only taken the course of a few days for them. He definitely has feelings for her, and I think he's expressed some of those already and is continuing to do so with more frequency now, but don't worry eventually he will make a confession of his own, what it will be though, even I am not certain yet.

Well that seems to be everyone, once again it seems that I am updating before many of you can submit reviews. Mwaaahahaaaa... aren't you guys proud? Anyway, I do believe that it is time for me to head off to bed. I will start chapter 24 tomorrow and I promise the party will happen soon (I plan on this next chapter) and there will be lots of evil Lucious Lucius to entertain and titilate you and make you scowl and curse too no doubt, as well as a lot more delicious Severus and Hermione tension and maybe even some more of Severus actually _gasp!_ being nice to her. Anyway, stayed tuned, more to come... Hope you all like this lastest update (short as it is). Enjoy!

* * *

As Severus exited the bathroom leaving a soaking wet and rather deliciously scowling Hermione standing in the shower he heard her yell after him, 

"I'm not quivering you great git, I'm shivering!" Chuckling richly under his breath he gave a subtle wave of his hand, his smirk deepening as he heard her yelp in surprise as the water turned suddenly quite hot. Pausing in the doorway to the sitting room he bowed his head and with a smile curling the edges of his mouth he waved his hand once more, setting the water to a pleasant temperature before sauntering over to the fireplace smugly. Scooping up a handful of floo powder from a small stone bowl atop the mantle he threw it into the empty fireplace and started clearly "Hogswarts Kitchens," taking a small step back as the grate was instantly filled with dancing green flames. Leaning his head into the flames he waited a moment for a small and squeaking voice to say,

"What can I be getting for you Master Snape?"

"Please send up a breakfast tray for two" Severus replied simply before withdrawing his head from the flames, his lips still pursed in a small smile of amusement and triumph. Sinking into one of the chairs before the once more cold hearth he rested his head upon one curled fist, musing over the woman in his shower and the events that had transpired that morning. Loosing track of time while consumed with his reverie Severus was surprised when the fireplace was once again filled with flickering green flames.

"That was quick" he murmured to himself as he rose to his feet expecting to retrieve a tray laden with food. Instead he emitted a harsh hiss as he took a step backwards, a small envelope flying out of the flames and fluttering to land at his feet. Immediately the smile was erased from his face to be replaced by a bitter sneer of contempt and resignation. A frustrated growl emanated from his throat as he stooped and withdrawing his wand from his robes flicked the envelope over to lay face down revealing the Malfoy seal inscribed upon the back. Sighing in irritation and a sudden feeling of weariness he cast a Revealing Charm upon the foul object before him, priding himself on at least having enough sense to check for traps or hexes from his _dear_ friend, even if he did not have enough to refrain from tormenting himself with the delectable woman in the other room. Ascertaining that there was no danger, or at least no immediate danger, concealed within the envelope he scooped it up and sank back into his chair with a sneer.

Several silent and tense moments passed in which Severus simply stared unmoving at the envelope clasped in his lap, he had yet to open it, a part of him wanting to delay the painful inevitable as long as possible, while another wanted to cast the offending parchment into the fire, and yet another desired nothing more than to floo to Malfoy Manor instantaneously and hex the living daylights out of Lucius.

"Insufferable man" he grumbled solemnly as he threw a dangerous look at the object in his hands as though his gaze alone could cause it to blink out of existence.

"Professor?" came the softly spoken query that interrupted his train of thought and begrudgingly drew his gaze to settle upon the figure standing in the doorway to his bedchamber. Barely holding back the snort of mingled amusement and disgust he narrowed his eyes at her coolly, his lips pulling back in a sneer.

"Miss Granger, what on earth _are_ you wearing?" Severus asked while his eyes swept over her with a disapproving glance. Heat flooded Hermione's checks as she bowed her head and hesitantly fingered the large bright red sweater emblazoned with a large gold H.

"It was gift from Mrs. Weasley last Christmas" she replied softly, her voice tinged with embarrassment.

"Hmm indeed" was Severus' snarky reply as he turned away from her to once again scowl at the piece of parchment in his hands. Cautiously she took several steps towards him, hesitantly peering down into his face as she muttered,

"Is that…"

"Yes" he growled sullenly in response without looking at her, his features deeply creased with a frown of foreboding and dread.

A moment later the fireplace once again sprang to life, a fresh volley of nauseating green flames licking at the stones causing Severus to rise swiftly to his feet and exclaim in a bitter growl,

"What now?" A tray virtually bowing beneath the weight of enough food and fresh tea to feed the entire Weasley rabble hovered in the flames for a moment before bobbing along merrily on the air, passing between Severus and Hermione to settle upon the coffee table before the settee. Again the fireplace grew empty and dark leaving them in an uncomfortable and tense silence, Severus' stiffened shoulders finally relaxing an inch as he thrust the envelope into his trouser pocket and moved towards the coffee table.

"I suggest you eat something Miss Granger" he said with a cool tone to his voice though it held a softness that was not usually there. Moving to perch herself on the edge of the settee Hermione began pulling on her socks and trainers, intently avoiding Severus' gaze as she muttered under her breath,

"Actually Professor I am going to have breakfast in the Great Hall this morning…" quickly her eyes rose to his face and then fell to the floor again when she saw the pinched expression there. "If you don't mind, Sir" she added for good measure, figuring that a little politeness might at least get her _somewhere_ with the spiteful man. Turning his back to her and resting an elbow upon the mantle Severus bowed his head and sighing heavily said flatly,

"Very well Miss Granger, you may go…" the rest of his words cut off by the exuberant squeal that she emitted followed by her deliciously warm arms encircling his chest from behind as she rested her cheek against his shoulder and in a rush of breath said,

"Thank you Professor!"

"However," he growled testily, "do not expect me to be as social as yourself, and do not breathe one word about tonight or Mr. Malfoy, understood?" He felt her fervent nod against his back and shuddered at the warm flow of her breath against his neck and cheek as she rose up on tiptoe and pressed soft lips against his skin.

"I understand, and thank you again Professor" she said softly, her smile adding an extra touch of warmth and tenderness to her voice, and then she was gone, bounding away happily. The sound of the door slamming shut behind her sounded too much like the sound of doom as dejectedly Severus turned from the fireplace and sank onto the settee, the food before him suddenly smelling rotten, the sight of it causing his stomach to lurch painfully.

"Bloody Gryffindors" he muttered in exasperation as he leant forward to pour himself a cup of tea.

The dungeon corridors reverberated with the sound of Hermione's quick and happy footsteps as she jogged merrily towards the Great Hall, the air seeming to grow fresher and sweeter as she grew ever closer. Ascending the steps two at a time she burst into the Great Hall with a large smile plastered across her face, her sudden entrance causing the few people gathered in the room to look up at her quickly. Once more, gathered around the otherwise almost empty table sat Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout and Madam Pince, their faces brightening at the sight of Hermione crossing the Great Hall with a spring in her step.

"Well, well, well…" clucked Professor Sprout as Hermione slid into the empty seat beside her. "I see that Snape has finally released you from your prison" she continued with a soft laugh, while Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly. _If only you knew_ she thought while smiling and giving a soft nod.

"Seriously though my dear, what _have_ you been doing down there? We haven't seen you for days!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey with a small shadow of concern creeping into her perpetually somewhat stern looking face.

"Oh I have been…" Hermione began, her voice quavering slightly while her mind said sternly _think fast Granger!_ "I have been working on some potions with Professor Snape" she said after a moments pause, giving a brief nod of her head, rather proud of herself for coming up with a hopefully believable excuse so quickly.

"Really?" mused Madam Pomfrey with a hint of suspicion lingering in her voice as she let her eyes sweep over Hermione appraisingly. "He is feeding you well? Attending to your needs? You look a little peekish my dear" she continued, her eyes narrowed in the beginnings of accusation. _Attending to my needs?_ Hermione snorted mentally, _if only he were attending to the needs he keeps stirring up within me_ she thought with a barely hidden smirk.

"No, no I am fine Madam Pomfrey, I promise" she replied as she leaned forward and began piling food onto her plate, her mouth watering and her stomach giving a small growl.

"Hmm" Madam Pomfrey simply grumbled as she turned back to her own breakfast, the other women present oblivious of the dark look that she flashed Hermione before focusing back on the food before her.

"Well, I am glad to see you out and about again Miss Granger" Professor Sprout said jovially, her warm face stretching in a broad smile as she waved a sausage laden fork at Hermione. "I must say, we were beginning to grow more than a little concerned about you, especially after the last time I ran into Severus" she raved on all the while waving her fork back and forth for emphasis, causing the others present to lean back in their chairs, praying to Merlin that they would not suddenly be on the receiving end of a sausage in flight.

"Oh?" Hermione asked, her own fork half way to her mouth heaped with bacon that practically oozed grease, her interest suddenly aroused.

"Oh yes" Pomona crooned giving a bobbing nod of her head, "was in a foul mood that day, he was. In fact that was the last day we saw you. Came flying out of the dungeons like the hounds of hell were at his heels, demanding to know where you were and what you were up to. I tell you, that man needs to learn to control his temper or one of these days he is going to yell at the wrong person and they are going to put him in his place" she raved on passionately, her brow furrowing.

"And I suppose you're going to be the one to give him a piece of your mind Pomona?" Madam Pince snorted into her cup of tea, shooting the somewhat rotund woman a shifty glance. Pomona's cheeks darkened a little with her blush as she suddenly became a little flustered,

"Yes well, Merlin knows the man could use a good talking to, but I don't see _you_ volunteering to do it either Irma" she scowled giving the stick-thin woman an overenthusiastic elbow in the ribs causing her to all but topple out of her chair. "Anyway, as I was saying, he was in a right huff he was, screaming and yelling at me, calling me all manner of nasty names, quite unacceptable for a member of staff to use such language if you ask me…" she rambled on only to be cut off by the other two women at the table chuckling into their tea while Madam Pomfrey muttered under her breath,

"This coming from the woman that swears like a sailor in Knockturn Alley when she's got a couple of drinks in her!" Clearing her throat loudly and casting the other women a withering glance, Professor Sprout turned back to Hermione and gave her a warm and motherly smile.

"Anyway, I told him you had gone for a walk, to get out and enjoy the fresh air like every young person should, well _that_ just set him off even worse! Started flapping his arms around like a great big bat, his face all red while he was standing there screaming at me. I told him I had better things to do than be yelled at by the likes of him and walked away" she finished a little breathlessly as she proceeded to shove the sausage that was now dangling precariously from the end of her fork into her mouth.

"Pomona Sprout you liar!" exclaimed Irma Pince, "you told him where she was and then you tucked your tail between your legs and fled to the greenhouses. That man scares you and you know it!" _Well that explains how he found me_ Hermione thought as she tuned out the small argument that had broken out between the members of staff about who was more scared of the wretched Potions Master, and began to contentedly dig into her own breakfast, her mind wandering over the man in question.

While Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout and Madam Pince finally agreed that they were all completely terrified though a little intrigued by the dark and brooding man that resided in the dungeons, Hermione sat staring off into space over a now empty plate, her mind filled with tantalizing thoughts of the current topic of discussion. _If only these gossiping women knew the truth about him, about the tenderness you can find in his eyes if only you look deep enough, knew the way his touch causes my flesh to tingle and ache to feel him close to me. They have no idea of what he is really like beneath his bitter and cold exterior, they have no idea…_ Suddenly her thoughts trailed away, her back stiffened, her mouth grew dry and her eyelashes fluttered against her flushed cheeks as she felt the hot breath rushing over her neck.

"Miss Granger, a moment if you please?" he purred against her ear, his voice tinged with the smirk that clung to his lips as he surveyed the suddenly silent women at the table, each of them instantly finding their empty teacups immensely fascinating.

Rising back up to his full height Severus took a step backwards to allow Hermione to push her chair back and rise to her own feet, her cheeks holding a delightful blush that made his smirk of pleasure deepen a degree or two. Laying a hand upon Hermione's back he guided her away from the table, turning her towards the door as he glanced back over his shoulder and cast a sneering glare at each of the women present, each of whom in turn quickly lowered her eyes back to the cup grasped in her hands. Snorting in amusement he guided Hermione out into the Entrance Hall that much to his dismay was festooned with a sickening variety of Christmas decorations, the garish clash of all the red and green causing his stomach to clench.

"Thank you Professor" Hermione whispered as she ran a hand through her hair, pointedly looking at the toes of her trainers rather than his face.

"For what Miss Granger?" he asked as he adopted his customary pose of ramrod straight spine, squared shoulders and crossed arms.

"For rescuing me" she chuckled while casting him a hesitant and sheepish glance. She watched with a warmth growing in her chest as his lips tugged back momentarily in a ghost of a smile, his dark eyes glittering with amusement, even when he schooled his features back into a stern expression as he spoke teasingly,

"I thought you wanted to escape the dungeons Miss Granger. Were you not growing restless there, or perhaps it was simply my company you sought to flee from?" The smile threatened to return as he watched her bow her head in embarrassment and flounder before him, desperately grasping for words that would neither offend him nor reveal her true feelings. "Come we have much to discuss" he said, his voice once more regaining its serious tone as his smile vanished to be replaced by an expression of resignation. Dipping her head in acquiescence Hermione released a soft sigh as she turned and followed him back down to the dungeons feeling much as if she were taking the last few steps towards the gallows. Casting one last glance over her shoulder at the dizzying array of bright colors, twinkling lights and shimmering tinsel in the Entrance Hall, Hermione wondered if after that night she would ever see its welcoming sight again.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Okay, so everyone now has full permission to beat me into a bloody pulp for takin so long to update this, I'm really sorry guys. I've had a lot going on lately, some good, some bad and I have had pretty much no creativity which for obvious reasons has made working on this very hard. The first part of this chapter was written back when I was still on a roll and the rest today, so hopefully it all flows well. Next chapter should be up soon too, I'm going to go work on it after I post this. Next chapter will contain a delicious dose of Lucious Lucius too so stay stuned, mmm mmm. Things heating up nicely...

* * *

The clock on the mantel began to chime all too soon as Severus stood stiffly before the hearth, a tumbler of Firewhiskey clutched in his hand as he stared solemnly into the flames. His typically thin lips were drawn together in a tight expression of foreboding, glistening with spicy residue as the burning sensation of the alcohol caused them to swell sensually and flush a deep shade of rose. It was thus, with plump succulent lips pursed and sleek black brows pulled down into the beginnings of a frown, that Hermione happened upon him. For several moments she simply leant against the doorframe between the living room and bedchamber, her breath halted in her throat as she gazed in wonder upon the man who had in a matter of a few minutes transformed from the great bat of the dungeons to a handsome and beguiling man. 

Firelight danced in his downcast eyes, casting a golden shine upon his polished obsidian orbs, appearing for a moment as if you could see into the very pits of hell through his gaze, terrifying and yet undeniably alluring in a dangerously beautiful way. Softly curling ebony locks framed his narrow and angular face, the dancing light throwing his prominent cheekbones into jagged relief, accentuating the long line of his crooked nose. It was true, Severus was not a beautiful man, women did not throw themselves at his feet nor send him letters confessing their undying love, but as the golden light kissed his troubled features and shone upon the lustrous cascades of hair that rippled about his shoulders, Hermione could not deny that in that moment, he was completely and utterly breathtaking. While he remained unaware of her presence Hermione took the brief respite from his penetrating gaze to admire his sleek form encased in unusually formal attire. The subtly sloping lines of his broad shoulders rather than shrouded in layers upon layers of heavy black cloth were for once distinct and defined in the closely fitting fabric of his frock coat. Flickering flames cast soft light upon him, catching the faint fleur de lis pattern upon the damask of his coat, glittering upon the black buttons that looked as though they were crafted of real obsidian. The fabric shimmered and gleamed as though it were an eternally moving creature swirling about his body as Hermione watched in something akin to awe, the coat pulling a little tighter across his chest as Severus lifted his arm to drain some of the burning liquid from the glass clasped in his pale elegant fingers. She felt frozen as she continued to study him, committing each minute detail of the moment to memory, the slight flush that clung to his cheeks as the alcohol raced through his veins, drawing a soothing calm along with it, the subtle tightening of his deliciously plump lips as the Firewhiskey burnt its way down his throat and clung to his rounded flesh like honey just waiting to be collected by her own hungry lips.

As he lowered his head once more to gaze unaware and distantly into the flames his hair tumbled into the high collar of his frock coat, his coal black locks a dazzling contrast against the brilliant emerald green cravat at his throat that shimmered like a thousand jewels against the small pale expanse of his throat that showed above. Hungry eyes tracked the flash of stunning green down the front of his frock coat, many layers of silver trimmed green lace spilling out in a decadent display over his chest, trembling and catching the light with each breath that he took. Another flash of that fine lace emerged from the wide velvet trimmed cuff at each wrist, the delicate fabric almost covering his dexterous and enchanting hands, hands that begrudgingly Hermione had to admit that she had been fascinated by for the past seven years. Immaculately tailored and sleek fitting black trousers clung to his long and surprisingly muscular legs, the lower half of them encased in lustrous black leather boots that had been polished to a brilliant shine. The soft leather gave a small creak as Severus shifted his weight from one foot to the other, the muscles of his thighs rippling beneath the taunt fabric as he turned at the sound of a softly hitching breath and found himself frozen and breathless gazing upon the woman standing in the doorway.

Hermione's typically wild and uncontrollable honeyed locks had been piled atop her head, a spill of them cascading down her back in delicate ringlets that bounced with each small movement and nervous breath she took. Several small curls hung at the sides of her face, framing the pale skin of her face, causing her chocolate eyes to gleam darkly in the flickering firelight. Her long and delicate neck was adorned only with a simple string of black pearls, matching teardrops suspended from each earlobe, shuddering in a mesmerizing dance against the sweeping line of her throat. Deliciously rounded shoulders were bare beyond their fading smattering of freckles, the devilishly plunging neckline of her dress leaving little to the imagination and providing a delectable feast for Severus' ravenous eyes. Brilliant red satin molded to her form like a glove, the wide straps clinging to the tops of her arms before sweeping down across her chest, plunging dangerously low revealing a sumptuous portion of creamy skin, the deep crevice between her breasts drawing Severus' gaze. Begrudgingly he managed to pull his eyes away from the shadowy crease, allowing his eyes to roam over the rest of her attire. Shimmering material hugged each cure and swell of Hermione's body, flowing down the revealed expanse of flesh to cling tightly to her ribs and small waist in a corset style top before falling in a swell of satin over her hips, folds rippling and shuddering as she took a few hesitant steps forward. The air was heavy with a silence and want, the only sound that of the gently swishing fabric as it glided across the floor, trailing a few steps behind Hermione, each movement accentuating her petite form.

Much to his shock and dismay Severus found himself completely speechless, his heart caught somewhere between sinking to the pit of stomach and hammering in his throat, his mouth suddenly growing dry and his lips aching with need as his eyes seemed unable to stop themselves from devouring every visible inch of the woman before him. He was utterly entranced and consumed with a burning lust as he saw two small spots of color rise high upon her cheeks, her long and golden lashes fluttering against her glowing skin as she lowered her head shyly. There was no way that this could possibly be the awkward and persistently annoying girl that had entered his chambers only moments ago, no way that the enchanting creature who now stood before him drawing a boiling lust to the surface until he felt it prickling his skin had been the girl he had so cruelly tormented and berated for the past seven years. But try as he might, Severus could not deny that indeed she was one and the same, the siren before him was undoubtedly the know-it-all who had spent half her time at Hogwarts with her hand raised in his class, itching for the chance to regale all with her astounding knowledge, and yet at the same time she was ravishing and quite simply perfect as she hesitantly stepped from one foot to the other, growing ever more nervous beneath his scrutinizing gaze.

_Say something you fool!_ his mind snarled viciously, tinged with what could possibly be seen as a hint of fear and awe. _Do not simply stand there gaping like a fish, staring like those insipid brats you are forced to endure day in and day out, say something, quickly, before she thinks you've gone mad! _The voice continued bracingly, urging him to say the first thing that came to mind. Placing a cool look of annoyance and indifference upon his slender face Severus turned to face her fully, feeling the heat of the firelight caressing the backs of his thighs and soaking into the heavy fabric of his frock coat.

"While I _appreciate_ your festive spirit at a time such as this Miss Granger, I hardly think that robes as blunt and tactless as everything else concerning Gryffindor is appropriate, do you?" he asked with a cool and casual tone, his sneer of amusement faltering for just a moment as he watched the heat infuse her cheeks once more and an indignant expression fill her eyes.

"This is all that I have that was appropriate Professor, it was for a party planned at the Burrow" Hermione replied with a stinging tone to her voice, her shoulders squared valiantly as she lifted her dark eyes to meet his. "I was unable to change the color to something that would perhaps be a little more _fitting_ seeing as I still cannot locate my wand" she snarled, her enchanting features for a moment contorted into an expression that was both ugly and horrifying causing Severus to steel himself so as not to take a step back. _Fascinating_ he mused as he placed the now empty glass on the mantle and took several swaggering steps towards the young woman before him, feeling a large swell of pride in his chest as he observed her lifting her chin just a little higher to keep his gaze, her lips set firmly as her hands held stiffly at her sides. _The little whelp has courage, I'll give her that, but how ever will she survive beneath whatever torments Lucius has planned for us this evening?_

Striding forward with his ever present ominous air and calculating snarl he quickly crossed the distance between them until he stood no more than a foot from her, his much taller frame casting her into shadow so that only her eyes and the pearls at her throat and ears gleamed in the dull light. Swiftly pulling his wand from the hidden pocket in his sleeve he fought back the flicker of a grin as he watched her eyes briefly snap to his wand and then back to his eyes, only a small twitch in her jaw giving away any fear she might have felt.

"Well then Miss Granger" he crooned as he let his eyes obviously sweep over her, doing little to hold back the gleam of ravenous desire that was surging through his veins like fire. "Allow me" he continued as he swept the tip of his wand over her, watching as the red satin slowly faded into a deep and gleaming midnight blue, the color accentuating the paleness of her skin all the more. _Quite delicious_ his mind purred as he once again ravaged her with his gaze. "Much better" he purred silkily as he reached out a pale hand to push a stray curl back from her face, his lips curling back in a grin of amusement as he watched her gaze waver for a moment, her lips parting a fraction of an inch as if in invitation. _What sweet torture it shall be to have this woman at my arm all evening_ he mused as he took several slow steps back and then swiftly turned back to face the fire lest he succumb to the carnal urges that now thrummed through his body like an overpowering drumbeat, pounding out the rhythm of his need and desire.

Stunned Hermione watched as Severus turned his back to her before glancing down at the full skirt of her robes, the dark fabric shimmering back and forth between black and a deep blue as the firelight danced over its iridescent surface. Fingering the material gently she glanced up at the man before her, once again admiring the flowing lines of his shoulders and the soft curls of his hair.

"Something other than Slytherin green, I am truly surprised Professor" she chuckled softly as she turned slowly, watching the light play across her transformed robes. Snorting with indignation Severus glanced over his shoulder to see her coming to a stop, the long skirt of her robes continuing to swish and sway around her, looking utterly tantalizing. Growling to himself he quickly pushed the urge to ravage her on the spot to the pit of his stomach before purring,

"Indeed Miss Granger. My tastes are not limited only to the close-minded and vulgar selections of my House." Severus watched with delight as Hermione visibly shuddered at the sound of his voice, her cheeks once again filled with that delectable heat that betrayed her thoroughly inappropriate thoughts and feelings, her chocolate eyes burning as rampantly as the fire in the grate. Once more fluidly yet languidly crossing the small distance between them he stood merely inches from her, her breath soft and fragrant upon his face as he leant ever closer to her, their noses almost touching as he whispered silkily "you will find my dear Hermione that they extend to the unexpected and exquisite." _Sweet Merlin what am I saying?_ he thought as he gazed down into Hermione's face, watching as two brilliant spots of red alighted on her cheeks.

Hermione's eyes flashed brightly in the firelight to the color of sun-warmed honey as her eyelashes fluttered like the wings of a trapped butterfly. Her breath hitched and faltered in her throat as she gazed up into the face of the man before her, her honeyed glaze met by his gleaming obsidian orbs, his glistening lips barely inches from her own. Slowly her heavy-lidded eyes slid shut, her fine curling lashes resting upon the succulent swell of her cheeks as she titled her head back, accentuating the smooth plane of her slender throat and presenting her delectable lips for his ravenous tasting. As though connected to some invisible line, Severus, despite the swirling mass of apprehension in his stomach found himself against all logical thought lowering his own lips towards Hermione's, the soft and warm caress of her breath slipping over his face and ruffling his hair. _I cannot do this_ his mind raged vainly, _I cannot allow myself to succumb to these base desires, I cannot let myself surrender to this, I simply will not give in_ he continued as his hands unconsciously moved towards her, his fingers gliding over the smooth satin encasing her heated flesh, skimming over the silky fabric to encircle her waist, drawing her ever closer to him. _Such delicious softness _he mused as a sizzling bolt of electricity ran through him, starting at the tips of his fingers and shooting along the nerves of his arms before crashing down deep into the apex of his thighs as his fingers connected with the bare flesh of her back, his breath flowing over his lips in a shuddering breath. _This woman has defeated me; a young slip of a girl has conquered the great Severus Snape. Dear Merlin, we are truly doomed_ he thought as of their own accord his fingers lazily danced up and down her spine, failing to encounter a single stitch of fabric until they once again came to rest at her waist. _What a dress!_ He exclaimed to himself as another sudden surge of sensation rocketed through him, setting his nerves ablaze with want.

Hermione's heart thundered deafeningly in her ears while her pulse raced a thousand miles a second in her throat, her fingers halting for a moment as they brushed against the embellished fabric of Severus' frock coat, hesitantly exploring the cool obsidian buttons before spreading over his chest, her palms laid flat against him so that she could feel each labored breath he took and the furious hammering of his heart. _Who ever would have thought that this fearsome man could possess such passion? _she thought, her mind heavy and fuzzy with desire. The sweet and spicy scent of Firewhiskey surrounded her, making her feel suddenly light-headed as though she were floating several inches above the ground. Time slipped by slowly as Hermione stood quivering and filled with anticipation encased in Severus' warmth, her entire being focused upon the aching in her lips, the craving that permeated her swollen flesh. Once more her breath faltered in her throat as she felt Severus' small movement towards her, her hands trapped between them, feeling the heat of her own breasts against the backs of her fingers, while his heart thundered beneath her palms. Suddenly his lips were a hair's breath from her own, his sweet scented exhalations flooding her senses as he closed the remaining distance between them, his silken flesh sliding over her own, sending jolts of sensation buzzing through her.

In that moment, there was nothing in the world to Severus but the feel of Hermione's soft and yielding lips beneath his own, her silken flesh quivering against his as her lips parted just enough for the tip of his tongue to tease the tender flesh within. Immediately he felt himself infused with a ravaging hunger, the need to devour her entirely racing through his veins, erasing all sensible thought so that he was quite simply a man controlled by desire. Cool fingers skidded over florid flesh, teasing and tantalizing each available inch, seeking to bare ever more in an attempt to feed their own hunger. A strangled squeak was emitted from the deliciously quivering flesh beneath his own hungry lips as he pulled Hermione swiftly against him, crushing her small frame against his chest so that he could feel each swell and curve of her body through the thick fabric of his coat and the cool satin of her robes. _Oh to feel that flesh, to touch those curves with tongue and fingers_ he mused as his fingers continued their exploration of the young woman within his embrace. Drawing back barely an inch he gazed down at her through the dark ring of his lashes, taking in the flush that suffused her cheeks, the swollen and reddened appearance of her parted lips and the fluttering of her eyelashes he felt something snap deep within him.

"Hermione…" he breathed in a sigh against her lips as he fought to find the clasp of her robes, his fingers shaking as he barely managed to restrain himself from raking his nails over her exposed flesh.

"Severus…" she moaned in response, her breaths heavy and her skin tingling as though a thousand ants were marching all over her body. Expert silken fingers brushed against her heated cheeks, drawing her heavy eyes open slowly until she was peering into the inky black depths of Severus' penetrating gaze, his own face flushed, his eyes sparkling as he looked down at her.

"Hermione I need…" he began in a breathy whisper, barely loud enough to hear over the crackling of the fire, his voice dying away in his throat as he once again claimed her lips, tasting the sweetness of her upon his tongue as he hesitantly and slowly explored the heated depths of her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of honey that clung to her flesh.

"I need…" he continued as he paused for breath, his eyelids heavy as he watched her swollen lips through the dark fringe of his lashes. "I need to feel…" he began falteringly, his mind muddled by the feel of her pressed so tightly against him, his entire being focused upon the deep and resonating ache between his legs, the crushing need to be buried deep inside of her and to hear the sweet obscenities flowing from her swollen lips as he pushed her deep into the endless sea of surrender. Suddenly Severus was cut off by the shrill chime of the clock upon the mantle as it signaled the passing of a quarter hour, the small sound making both of them jump at its sudden and unwanted intrusion, bringing a jarring halt to the passion that had flowed between them, leaving them both feeling awkward and hesitant. _Fuck!_ he cursed internally as realization washed over him like a chilling flood, _precisely what you were about to do my dear fellow_ he scowled callously to himself, _you were about to deflower that delectable little thing, about to ravage her innocence and infuse her with your filth. Gods be praised that you finally came to your senses!_ Growling beneath his breath he cast his eyes about the room, refusing to let them settle upon Hermione's still upturned face, avoiding the sight of her proffered lips that glistened in the firelight, refusing to see the swell of her heaving breasts as they threatened to spill forth from the tight satin of her robes. _Dear Merlin I need a cold shower_ his mind scolded as he prepared to disentangle himself from the uncomfortable situation his lust-idled brain had placed them in.

"I need… I need to get us on our way" he finished, his tone sounding dejected and full of unease. Once more donning his cold and calculating mask he quickly pulled back from Hermione, wincing internally as he watched her waver on her feet for a moment, groping for the back of the nearby wing-back chair to steady herself. His heart clenching painfully in his chest as she lowered her eyes in what he could only assume was guilt.

Consumed with disappointment Hermione nodded sullenly, the heat of Severus' kisses quickly fading, leaving in their stead only the choking dread of facing Lucius Malfoy in a matter of minutes. _I can't believe that I am willingly casting myself in the snake pit_ she thought to herself as she studied the floor before her, feeling the heated gaze of the dark man beside her weighing heavily upon her. Glancing discreetly at him through her lowered lashes she saw him turning swiftly away from her, his broad shoulders filled with tension as he moved jerkily about the room gathering first the damned invitation from atop his desk and then a thick black traveling cloak from the back of his chair. She could see the shame in his posture, the anger that rippled through his muscles as he turned back towards her, and the ferocity in his gaze as he eyes skimmed over her quickly, lingering for only a moment on her face before he quickly looked away again. Sighing heavily she surrendered to the fact that never again was she likely to feel those lips upon her own, she knew now that his shame would crush all hope of him ever succumbing to his desires again. And so she enveloped herself in the logical efficiency that she was known and ridiculed for amongst her peers and squaring her own shoulders defiantly she smoothed the rumpled fabric of her robes and carefully ran her hands over her still perfect hair.

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?" Severus asked gruffly, intently focusing his gaze upon the door, terrified that if he looked at her flushed cheeks and still slightly tousled robes he would once again fall prey to his own lust and ravage her upon the rug before the hearth. _Though I am sure that she would make a lovely sight spread open and willing before the dancing flames_ a deep and dark part of him mused with a smug tone, _can you imagine it dear boy? The firelight caressing all that wonderfully creamy flesh? Those swollen lips parted and waiting for you to claim them? Such heaven we could discover between those thighs, such rapture we could find in her arms_ the voice continued silkily, attempting to seduce him once more into giving in to the desire that bubbled and boiled just beneath the surface of his skin.

"Yes Professor" was the simple and sullen sounding response he received, the sound of her voice interrupting his internal battle and bringing him swiftly back to his senses. It was surprising how such a simple title could infuse his heart with a sudden coldness, the formality of it reaffirming his sensibilities and flooding him with shame that he had so easily succumb to his wholly inappropriate desires. He moved with a mechanical precision as he wrapped the thick black wool traveling cloak about his shoulders, focusing on the fingers that trembled at the clasp rather than submitting to the overwhelming urge to look in the direction of the faint sound of rustling fabric as Hermione donned her own traveling cloak, the plain black clothe quickly hiding all traces of the stunning robes beneath.

An uneasy silence descended upon the pair as they stood quiet and unmoving before the hearth, each shrouded in the thick black cloaks, each feeling awkward and slightly embarrassed, each consumed with the desire to once again feel the heat of the other, and each of them terrified of the consequences of their new found desires. So, with his ever present silent efficiency Severus guided Hermione to the door, drawing the thick mahogany open slowly, peering out into the darkness of the dungeons, his fine tuned senses delving into the shadows, searching for the smallest indication of the presence of another. Once Severus was sure that the hallway was as deserted as it seemed he drew the door open just wide enough for them both to slip out unnoticed. Glancing over his shoulder he felt his heart skip a beat as he eyes settled upon the sight of Hermione standing barely three feet from him, backlit by the crackling fire, the flickering light casting her porcelain features into stark relief, her chocolate eyes gleaming in the darkness like tiny jewels while the wisps of hair around her face shone like some kind of heavenly nimbus. She was breathtaking and astounding, yet she had no perception of the dazzling beauty she possessed, her naïve innocence making her all the more alluring. For a moment he found himself simply staring at her, unable to form any sort of coherent thought, his mouth dry, his tongue thick and unmoving as he fought to draw his eyes away from Hermione's face.

"Is it safe, Professor?" she asked softly, feeling nervous and hesitant beneath his gaze, his eyes shinning in the firelight like black diamonds, his gaze pregnant with hesitation and a hint of something else that made her heart flutter and her blood run hot and rampant through her veins.

As though suddenly awakened from a dream Severus quickly burst into action, giving a brief nod of his head he peered out into the hallway once more before ushering Hermione out before him. After closing and heavily warding the door he once again cast a scrutinizing gaze over the shadowed hallway before sharply turning on his heel and walking deeper into the darkness, heading away from the main staircase and further into the bowels of the castle. With every step he took closer to the hidden tunnel Severus felt his anxiety raise a notch, each muffled sound of his steps and the softer footfall of Hermione behind him sounding like the hammer nailing down the lid of his coffin. Beneath the billowing woolen traveling cloak, thick damask frock coat and silken shirt his pale skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, his palms feeling clammy and slick as they curled into uneasy fists at his sides, itching to feel the comfort of his wand wrapped in his fingers.

Choking uneasiness filled Hermione, swelling up within her until she felt bloated, ready to burst beneath its weight and pressure. Focusing on the broad wool clad shoulders before her Hermione trudged along behind Severus, all but scampering through the twisting and turning maze of hallways in an attempt to keep up with his long and swift strides, her shorter legs struggling to match his pace. None too soon Severus came to a sudden halt, his coal black eyes narrowed until they were barely more than slits as he looked around the hallway once more before closing a cool hand around Hermione's small wrist and quickly pulling her into what had previously appeared to be no more than shadow. Several feet into the darkness Hermione realized that it was a tunnel, much like the one that she and her friends had traversed many times to sneak into Hogsmeade, though this one appeared far more frequently traveled, the ground worn smooth from the passing of many feet, the walls devoid of cobwebs though overhanging branches still attempted to pull at her hair and cloak as she was swiftly pulled along by Severus.

"Professor" she called ahead of her as she stumbled and faltered behind him, his grip upon her wrist unrelenting, each stumbling step she took jarring her shoulder painfully. "Professor slow down!" she demanded scornfully, her voice sounding harsh and loud in the enclosed space as she pulled back against his iron grip. Swiftly he stopped and turned on her, his eyes gleaming in the faint light that flowed from the tip of his wand, his face contorted into a mask of impatience and irritation.

"Do not speak a word until we have reached the apparition point" he hissed though his voice was devoid of much of its usual bite, conveying no more than annoyance and failing to hint at the urgency his words possessed. "Now come along, quickly, we cannot afford to be late" he continued before once more turning his back on his her, his grip unrelenting as Hermione yet again found herself being pulled along the cramped passageway with only the frail light from Severus' wand and his firm grasp upon her arm to guide her.

Time seemed to come to a halt as Hermione fumbled and struggled her way down the passageway until finally she burst out into the freezing night air, the sudden change causing her to fight for breath, her lungs momentarily frozen by the winter chill, her eyes stinging as she fought for air. Coughing and spluttering she stumbled forward a few paces to stand beside Severus as he cast his ever-scrutinizing gaze over the land around them, surveying the area for unwanted witnesses. Hermione had barely managed to catch her breath when once again Severus had grasped her wrist and was pulling her along at a fast past over the lawns of Hogswarts and down towards the main gate. Biting back a berating deluge of curses Hermione gathered her cloak tightly around herself and stumbled along through the snow, her feet instantly frozen as the crisp fresh snow flowed over her entirely impractical shoes while Severus ambled along easily at a fast pace. _Bloody man might have warned me that we would trekking through the snow_ she scowled as they made their way across the glistening field of white, her toes now completely numb from the cold while her eyes watered and her nose turned a brilliant shade of red. Breathless and fuming Hermione was relieved when they finally reached the main gate and she was allowed to rest for a moment while Severus yet again surveyed their surroundings, making Hermione for once grateful of his overly suspicious nature.

Satisfied that no one was about Severus paused to catch his breath and turned to face Hermione, barely restraining a deep and hearty chuckle as his gaze settled upon her all but glowing nose and petulant expression. Before him stood the completely charming and endearing sight of a young woman with windswept curls, bright red nose and cheeks, pouting lower lip with her arms crossed angrily across her chest.

"You could have warned me about the snow" she scowled sulkily, "my feet are numb" she continued sullenly while sniffing loudly and swiping at her nose. Restraining his chuckle Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a dazzling white handkerchief which he then handed to the irritated young woman standing before him. Quickly snatching the handkerchief out of his grasp Hermione turned away from him before wiping her nose, and then glancing back over her shoulder while mumbling a meager "thank you." Shaking his head in amusement Severus stepped closer to her as she turned back to face him fully and offering the handkerchief back to him. With a hint of a smile he shook his head and said,

"Keep it, you may well need it for the journey back." He chuckled softly under his breath as he watched her scowl at him though a faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Have you apparated before?" he asked as he came to stand beside her.

"Of course I have" she replied defiantly, "I received my apparition license over the summer" she continued defensively, her brows drawn down into a stubborn expression.

"Good, then hold tightly to me" Severus responded evenly as he drew Hermione close to his chest, the delicate fragrance of her hair once again tickling his sensitive nose and causing his loins to tighten. _Sweet Merlin, this is going to be a long night_ he mused as he felt her cling fiercely to his robes while tucking her head beneath his chin, and with a _pop_ they disappeared from sight.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Well look at that, I actually managed to update again, aren't you all so very proud of me:D I really am very sorry that it has taken me so long to get back into the swing of things, and I will try very hard to stick with it again.

LittleMermaid325: Well, I hadn't intended for it be a filler chapter, I was simply trying to set the scene for the party, and I just couldn't resist having them kiss again, I know that we have all been dying for it to finally happen.

decadentserenity: I am very glad that you enjoyed it my dear, I am always so happy to see a review from you :) And of course, as always there was a delightful dose of tension, sexual and otherwise. I don't think that Severus and Hermione can be together without some level of tension between them.

Applekissis: Thank you, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far. And yes, poor poor Hermione, what can she do but tie him down to the bed and ravage him? Oh wait, thats what I would do :D ahh well, I suppose she will just have to wait and hope that he will finally give in to what he truly wants.

Velvet Storm: Ahh my dear, as always a great pleasure to hear from you. How are you doing sweety? Do not worry, everything is fine, it has just been a little hectic around here, and my muse decided to take an especially long vacation, evil evil muse, but it seems to have returned with full-force, as you can well see considering that you are reading all three of my recently updated fics, hopefully I can get some more work done on the others as well. Such sweet kisses they share, don't you think? Ahh, it makes me swoon just thinking about it, what a lucky girl our dear Hermione is. Ah yes, a delicious dose of Lucius in this chapter, not to mention Severus continuing to be a terribly naughty boy, tsk tsk, bad Sevvie needs a spanking :D (once again, more of my own wishful thinking)

deadlyabyss12: Was this soon enough? ha ha

We Are The Walrus: Well thank you very much :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story, and I have been trying very hard to find a happy medium for Severus, I cannot simply allow him to suddenly melt into a snivelling and gushing version of himself where he falls down on his knees and professes his undying love for Hermione, but at the same time, his cool and hard exterior does need to soften a little, so hopefully I have succeeded in doing so.

Well, that seems to be everyone for now, hope you are all enjoying the ride and stay tuned, there shall soon be yet another Malfoy making an appearance ;) Oh, and on a completely unrelated note, is anyone else as completely in love with the Phantom of the Opera movie as I am? I've probably watched it about 5 or 6 times in the past 2 weeks and was watching it on the telly again today while writing this chapter. It is so sad:sniff:sniff: ahh, utterly beautiful, though I still want her to end up with the Phantom, poor fellow. Remind anyone else of Severus somewhat? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Hermione felt the nauseating and disorienting sensation of someone hooking her behind the navel and pulling her swiftly forward as she clung tightly to Severus, her eyes squeezed firmly shut while her face was buried in the fragrant collar of his shirt, the lace surprisingly soft against her cheek. A cacophony of noise met her ears as she and Severus apparated into the grand receiving room of Malfoy Manor, her hands still firmly clasping the folds of his traveling cloak as she fought to regain her balance and waited for the feeling of dizziness to past. After several long moments she began to disentangle herself from Severus' embrace, feeling a sudden heat flood her cheeks as she realized that there were several other people in the room, most of them casting disapproving glances in their direction. Clearing her throat nervously Hermione's eyes darted about the room, skimming over the multitude of faces turned towards her, settling instead upon the grandeur and beauty of the room. Smooth marble gleamed everywhere her gaze alighted, the walls shinning lustrously beneath the light of a magnificent chandelier above their heads, the air filled with the soft tinkling of crystal as a gentle breeze flowed throughout the room. Severus' hands were a comforting warmth as he grasped her shoulders and guided her forward towards a set of large solid oak doors. The doors stood partially open to the next room, affording Hermione brief glimpses of the crowd beyond, an eternally writhing sea of brightly colored fine robes and gowns, accompanied by the sound of clinking glasses and tinkling laughter, underneath which was the faint ebb and flow of a fast-paced waltz. As they drew closer to the door, following in the footsteps of the couples before them Hermione studied the intricately carved panels of the open doors, each one a myriad of flowing vines interwoven with dozens of snakes, the centermost portion of each door baring a large and elegantly scrolling "M." _How utterly and predictably Malfoy _she scoffed to herself as Severus continued to guide her forwards. 

Yet she could not deny the fact that even its simplicity and functionality the room was both breathtaking and awe inspiring. The walls, though utterly astounding in their own right were adorned with a multitude of brilliantly colored tapestries, each one detailing the life and achievements of an infamous, if not necessarily well-respected Malfoy who had once upon a time inhabited the grand estate and brought ever more riches and notoriety to the family. As Hermione gazed upon the closest tapestry she barely managed to stifle her gasp of surprise as the embroidered figures began moving back and forth across the aged fabric. _A simple trick_ Severus' voice all but sighed wearily in her mind, his tone conveying a bone-deep weariness and perhaps a hint of apprehension, while outwardly he was the ever stoic and unshakeable Potions Master who would reveal no inkling of weakness to anyone, let alone a gathering of Death Eaters and supporters of Voldemorte. True he was a sullen man with no real desire to live, but he by no means had a death wish, he was intent to die upon his terms and when he was good and ready. _I would have thought you Miss Granger, after having spent so many years at Hogwarts would have become accustomed to such cheap parlor tricks, but it seems that I underestimated your intellect_ he mused with all the fluid sarcasm and scorn that came to him so easily. Biting the inside of her mouth sharply in an effort to hold back the string of curses that hung precariously on the tip of her tongue, Hermione simply cast a disapproving glare towards the dark man beside her, while her fingers instinctively curled around his arm as a rotund man with a startlingly red face and great bushy mustache bustled past her, all but knocking her off her feet.

"It would seem that we are causing a delay Miss Granger, I suggest we enter the manor, unless of cause you wish to remain here all evening surveying the tapestries and being jostled about" Severus crooned silkily into her ear as he leant down towards her, his voice barely above a whisper while his warm breath skimmed over her skin, tousling the few loose tendrils of hair that curled at the nape of her neck. Lowering her eyes in chastisement Hermione failed to see the leaping arch of Severus' brow or the ghost of a smile that briefly graced his lips as he watched the flush rise to her cheeks and the subtle tremor pass through her body when he snaked a hand beneath her cloak to rest upon the bare flesh of her back, gently guiding her forward once more.

As fast as the quickly gathering crowd would allow, Severus and Hermione moved forward one step at a time, being pressed upon from all sides now as the receiving room was filled with an endless stream of apparations. As Hermione fought to stay on her feet while being pushed this way and that Severus was focused entirely upon the feel of her deliciously smooth skin beneath his hands, his fingers suddenly itching to explore the smooth planes of her exposed flesh as well as that which was still encased in the shimmering blue satin of her robes. The sensation of warm flesh against his own sent a buzzing electricity thrumming through his veins, leaving in its wake a blazing fire of desire to pull her aside and thoroughly plunder her mouth, his mind swirling in the fog of memory as he recalled the taste and feel of her lips beneath his own. Feeling far too much like cattle enclosed in the crowded space Severus was infinitely glad when finally a space opened up before them and he was able to quickly guide Hermione forward. Another startled gasp escaped her still partially kiss-swollen lips when she came to face to face, or more accurately knee to face with a wizened old house-elf. However, this elf was clad in something much finer than the customary toga-like pillow case that was donned by all house-elves Hermione had met, this elf though diminutive of statue as was usual among their kind, was in all other ways wholly unlike any house-elf she had ever met. Standing stiff and as tall as he possibly could, for she could only guess that it was indeed male, wore a fine though somewhat shapeless toga-like outfit of pristine white, with a dark green velvet sash that crossed over the left side of his chest, where it was monogrammed with an impressively scrolling "P" that had been embroidered in fine golden thread. Upon closer inspection Hermione could indeed see that the outfit was not as pristine and well-maintained as one would first assume, a multitude of painfully tiny and immaculate stitches traversed the fabric where someone had time and again meticulously made repairs, while the edges of the velvet sash were beginning to fray and show the signs of wear. Though she would never admit it out loud, to Hermione many of the house-elves looked the same, all of them with large watery eyes the size of saucers, rimmed with red from crying and self-chastisement, long ears that flopped haphazardly all over the place, though she often suspected that their ears were so long from hours upon hours of fretful pulling, and bulbous noses that were constantly smudged with dirt. However, the elf that stood before her barely resembled any other she had ever met, his features were slender, his eyes smaller and possessing a look of cool scrutiny, while his ears drooped only slightly at the sides of his face, all in all he looked much more like an incredibly short human as opposed to the house-elves she was accustomed to seeing.

As Hermione continued to stare at the diminutive house-elf his posture grew stiffer, his narrow and boney shoulders squaring rigidly and his chin lifted a touch too high to be entirely comfortable, though she got the distinct impression that it was not so that he could better see the illustrious guests he was greeting, but rather from a deep rooted arrogance that in the elf world was as strong as that of the Malfoy's in the wizarding world. Severus' movement to retrieve the invitation from a pocket inside his robes brought Hermione quickly back to her senses, a subtle flush suffusing her cheeks as she realized that she had been staring quite rudely. After meticulously studying and scrutinizing the proffered invitation the elf thrust it back towards Severus and then proceeded to bow so shallowly that one might mistake the gesture for the action of the elf merely taking a passing interest in the appearance of his toes.

"Tis good to have you back at Malfoy Manor, Master Snape" the elf stated in a smooth and entirely un-elf-like voice as Severus slipped the invitation back into the voluminous folds of his cloak. With a subtle node of his head Severus replied,

"As it is good to see you still here Percival, you serve your Masters well." A glimmer of disgust passed over the elf's face at the mention of the word "serve" as thought it was as foul and offensive to him as "Mudblood" was to Hermione.

"Thank you Master Snape, it has been an honor to provide for this illustrious family this many years" the elf stated smoothly, bowing once more, this time low enough to cause the tips of his slightly flopping ears to brush across the gleaming marble floor, one slender arm sweeping out with a great flourish to gesture Severus and Hermione through the great oak doors. Once they had passed through into the entryway and were well out of earshot of the proud and strange little elf Hermione leant close to Severus' ear and said,

"What a peculiar elf, surely not all of the Malfoy's house-elves are as proud as that, Dobby was terrified of the Malfoy's, he would never have acted in such a way." Severus chuckled low and deep, the sound like the finest and richest dark chocolate to her ears while his chest rumbled against her shoulder as he guided her forward.

"Proud is not the word I would choose to describe the way that Percival feels about being a slave to this family. He feels disgraced by the crimes that have been committed by the Malfoy's. Though hard to believe, this family once was as respected as they would like you to believe they are now. Many generations past the Malfoy name was met with great esteem. There was no one in the wizarding world who had a bad thing to say about them, and none who had not in some way benefited from their generosity and good nature. Those were the days when Percival was born to this house, the days when it was indeed an honor to serve this family. So no, I would never say that he is proud to serve the Malfoy's that reside here now" he replied in a silken whisper against her ear, the soft caress of his breath flowing over her skin once more causing a burning heat to rise to her cheeks. Stunned for a moment, Hermione could do little more than stare at Severus in shock before her infamous curiosity took over and in a low voice she asked,

"When did the Malfoy's become what they are now? Why did they become so hateful and evil?" Removing his own traveling cloak and waiting Hermione to do the same he handed them off to a passing house-elf, this one clad in the typical dingy and somewhat disgusting pillow case that marked the status of house-elf. With a gentle pressure on the warm skin of her back Severus guided Hermione forward towards another set of open double doors that lead into the ballroom which was already filled to bursting with laughing and talking people, each one heavily laden with jewels and all manners of fine silks, satin and brocade. Continuing to look up at him expectantly as he continued attempting to guide her into the constantly writhing mass of bodies, Hermione suddenly stopped and turned to face him head-on.

"Well?" she asked almost petulantly, her hands rising to rest on her hips while the stubborn set of her jaw caused him to chuckle richly.

"You truly are insatiable my dear" he whispered silkily into her ear as he leant dangerously close to her, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear instantly causing her to shudder as a small whimper of pleading flowed from her parted lips. The flush that had previously been confined merely to her cheeks suddenly spread from the roots of her hair deep down into the plunging neckline of her dress.

"I… I…" she began to stammer in both embarrassment and indignation as she fought to control the burning heat in her face and chest. Waving off Hermione's weak attempt to regain some semblance of composure Severus rolled his eyes dramatically and with a theatrical sigh replied,

"Very well my dear, I will satisfy you undying _hunger_ this once." For a moment he paused watching Hermione's cheeks darken all the more, her chocolate brown eyes flashing a honeyed gold as lust rippled throughout her body. With a barely restrained mischievous grin and in the darkest and smoothest voice he could muster continued against the softness of her hair,

"However, I may indeed call upon you later to feed my own ravenous needs." His tongue snaked out deftly to pass a solitary sweep along the curving line of her ear, the small and unnoticeable action sending Hermione crashing down into a swirling pool of raw desire that caused her to shudder from head to foot, her fingers reflexively clawing at the front of Severus' frock coat imploringly. _Sweet Merlin, what on earth am I saying?_ Severus thought through the haze of desire as he gazed down at the young woman who now clung to him wantonly, her large eyes appearing glassy with lust as she looked up at him, her plump and tantalizing lower lip currently being worried by her teeth, a sight that was almost too much for him to resist. _Oh how I want to kiss that lip, to ease the swollen and sore flesh with my own. Damn Lucius, damn Dumbledore and damn me for getting myself into this_ his mind cried woefully as he fought back the desire to crush her to him and completely ravage her mouth on the spot. Drawing back from her slowly he removed her hands from his person and turned, guiding her away from the open ballroom doors, his fingers feather-light upon the skin of her back as he drew her towards the grand and sweeping staircase that lead down from the second floor. Into the shadows behind the staircase he drew Hermione quietly, his tone containing all of the evenness and authority that it did when he was teaching.

"Four generations ago, the owner of this estate was a man named Lucendo Draconis Malfoy, he was Lucius' Great-Great-Grandfather, and the downfall of the Malfoy name. In his youth, Lucendo Malfoy was a great man, it was believed that he would achieve many great things in his lifetime, for why would he not? He came from a long line of respected and honored Malfoy's, and indeed he seemed to be following in that prestigious family's footsteps. But alas, Lucendo's father Augustin Duval Malfoy, was to be the last that would bear that great name and be held in esteem by the wizarding populous. It was no particularly great tragedy that befell Lucendo, nor any occurrence that has not happened a million times over during the time of men. The name of Malfoy fell from grace for the same reason that many have before and since that time, the Malfoy's became malevolent, twisted, callous and cruel because of one simple thing, because of a woman." Severus watched with great amusement as a surge of indignation and outrage instantly swelled up within Hermione, her mouth opening to spill forth a barrage of protests in defense of a woman whom she had never met and knew nothing about. With he a chuckle he drew Hermione towards him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders while pulling her deeper into the shadows, the feel of her against him the most exquisite torture.

"Now, now my dear, before you feel compelled to jump to the defense of this woman and all members of your fair sex, allow me to finish explaining what occurred those many years ago, for you know as well as I that without all the correct information you cannot come to an accurate conclusion." Having appealed to her unwavering need for truth and stubborn Gryffindor desire for justice, he watched with great pleasure as she snapped her jaw closed and crossing her arms over her chest gazed at him expectantly. Drawing away from her once more Severus relaxed casually against the wall, folding his arms across his chest he glanced around as though drudging through the cobwebs of memory while in fact surveying the shadows for any sign of anyone who might happen to overhear them. Finally he turned back to face Hermione and began once more,

"Her name was Annabelle Virendra, and she was the most beautiful woman in all of wizarding Europe. She was known far and wide for her stunning appearance, the same features that now mark one as a Malfoy, the hair like fine spun silk that is the color of fresh butter, and eyes as cool and fierce as a storm, this was the gift she gave to the Malfoy, that and the hatred of Muggleborns, but not in the way you might think. Annabelle was charming, kind and infinity generous as well as beautiful, she was a perfect match for any Malfoy, but it was not just any Malfoy to whom she was betrothed, it was Lucendo Malfoy. Lucendo and Annabelle were married, and being the ever perfect bride, she soon bore him a child, a male child who was strong and healthy, a child who would carry on the great name of Malfoy. But as we all know, and as is inevitable in any tale all was not well in paradise. It was well known and indeed accepted that Annabelle's beauty would attract admirers from far and wide, in fact Lucendo was quite pleased by the attention that his most beautiful wife received. He was proud of this attention, proud that he had married such a beautiful and good-natured woman, but his pride would be his downfall. You see, when one possesses something that is so truly and completely beautiful that it steals your breath away, you seek to protect that beauty, to flaunt it and intensify it until you no longer value it for its true worth, but simply for its outward beauty. And so it was with Lucendo and Annabelle, he began to parade her about like a fine mare, to showcase her beauty with the finest of robes and jewels all of which were like rags and mere pieces of glass in comparison to her, and over time Annabelle began to see the truth. Lucendo did not love her for the woman that she truly was, nor even the son she bore him, he treasured her only for how good she looked upon his arm. That moment of Annabelle's realization was the moment that the Malfoy dynasty began to crumble. Driven from her husband by his material and wholly selfish affections she found love in the arms of another man, a Muggleborn wizard of little money but great goodness. As you can well guess, the news of this…"

"Showed my Great-Great-Grandfather the truth about Muggleborns" Lucius drawled slowly as he emerged from the shadows beneath the staircase and strode towards Severus and Hermione with the grace of a beast on the hunt. "Tsk, tsk Severus. Telling my family history? Shame on you my friend, our dear Miss Granger might feel unwelcome here should she learn of the dark secrets these walls have born witness to" he continued with all the fluidity and coldness of water rushing beneath the surface of a frozen stream while his pale eyes flashed fiercely like diamonds in the faint light. Drawing closer to them, Lucius reached out with a leather clad hand to run a single finger down Hermione's cheeks, chuckling deeply as he watched her try to fight the urge to pull away from his touch.

"Of course my dear friend, I see that you neglected to tell the tale of how your own family's once equally prestigious name fell from grace. Though yours is a much more frightful story than that of a cheating wife, is it not? Indeed, perhaps a story best saved for another time" Lucius continued as his eyes first swept over Severus, his gaze full of dark threat and malevolence, before drifting towards Hermione, pinning her with an utterly feral and hungry stare. "Now, come along, you are missing all the fun hiding out here in the shadows, I do believe my dear, that you will thoroughly enjoy this evening's entertainment" he crooned as he held out one leather clad hand towards Hermione, her hesitant gaze first locking on Severus who gave an almost unperceivable nod before once more settling on the pale man before her. Hesitantly she extended a delicate hand towards him, biting back the urge to scream as Lucius took her proffered hand and placed in upon his arm. Curling his fingers over hers none too gently Lucius cast a sneering smile over his shoulder towards Severus before turning back to Hermione and pulling her swiftly along beside him and into the ballroom.

"Come along Severus, you shall not want to miss this evening's delights" Lucius crooned coolly to the man now standing at the foot of the staircase and shooting daggers with his eyes at the blonde man's back. _Indeed, this shall be a very long night_ Severus thought to himself as he squared his shoulders and followed them into the ballroom, attempting to convince himself that he did not look like a dog trailing along behind its master.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Okay, so this is somewhat of a short chapter compaired to what I normally write, but you all know how much I love evil cliffies, and I just couldn't resist yet again, so there you have it, my kind of apology in advance. However, do not fear, the next chapter is coming soon, and this one of course has a wonderful dose of the deliciously evil Lucious Lucius to keep you all satisfied as well as some surprsingly tender moments from our dear Severus.

Elizabeth: Well, hopefully this was not too long of a wait for you :)

Moniquee: Once again I have updated nice and quickly, I just hope that they are in keeping with the level of quality you guys have come to expect. And thank you, I am very glad that you are enjoying it so much, please stay tuned for more.

decadentserenity: Well my dear, you know of course that I cannot reveal who the entertainment shall be, but let me simply say that it will definitely be worth the wait. And indeed, Severus' own history shall be revealed at some point, though not yet, and I fear that it will as Lucius said be far worse than his own. Your wish in my comand darling :)

LillaQ: Thank you so very much :) I really do love hearing from you all, it never fails to put a rediculously goofy smile on my face to read these reviews.

LBDAVVWF4E: Ahh, if only I knew what Lucius had in store for our dear Severus and Hermione, these characters really do not stick to the plans that I have for them, they are notorious for running off and doing whatever they want rather than sticking to my guidelines :mumbles: damn stubborn characters.

Well everyone, I truly hope that you are enjoying the story far, and I can not begin to express my appreciation for you all sticking with me for so long, through my sporadic updates and lengthy abscences. Thank you all so much. Enjoy!

* * *

Swallowing hard Hermione tried to force the furious beating of her heart to calm, for the sweat to cease trickling down her bare spine, and for the roiling uneasiness in her stomach to halt its tumultuous twisting and turning. _Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to be sick!_ Hermione frantically thought as she was guided along by the utterly fearsome and despised Lucius Malfoy, his leather clad fingers still wrapped over hers, pinning her hand rather unwillingly to his arm. _Calm yourself Hermione_ Severus whispered through her mind, his voice only hinting at the panic that tossed and turned at the pit of his own stomach. _I shall not leave you alone with Lucius, he is not so foolish as to risk anything in front of me, simply cooperate with his wishes and we shall escape this evening unscathed_ he continued in an effort to soothe her frantically beating heart. All the while Lucius was infinitely pleased with himself, his typically arrogant expression transformed into one of complete smugness, his pale storm colored eyes glittering brilliantly in the light of the magnificent chandelier overhead. 

As always Lucius looked the epitome of refinement and grandeur dressed in a sleek fitting black brocade frock coat that was emblazoned with a deep russet colored pattern of flowering vines, a fine wine colored cravat gracing his slender and pale throat flowing out over his chest in a spill of black lace that shimmered with each steady breath he took while a finely crafted silver snake was pinned at his throat, its ruby eyes glinting brilliantly in the shimmering light of the ballroom. A single black velvet ribbon kept his fine silken hair tied at the nape of his neck, allowing it to cascade down his back in a magnificent waterfall of butter-colored tresses. Lucius' handsomely chiseled features bore an expression of superiority and arrogant boredom, while his eyes gleamed with hidden secrets and desires. His broad chin was lifted high in the air as he surveyed all around him, while his full and pale lips were drawn up in the beginning of a smug smile, his fingers reflexively tensing around the much smaller and more delicate ones grasping his arm, his smile deepening ever more when he heard Hermione's sudden intake of breath as she tried to hold back her small whimper of pain.

"Do not worry my dear, I shall soon have you screaming loud for me" Lucius purred low and deep in Hermione's ear, the intoxicating scent of sage and citrus emanating from his smooth and flawless flesh, swirling around her like gently probing fingers as it invaded her mind, sending a cooling flood of calm flowing through her veins. _Concentrate Hermione!_ Severus barked in her mind, his voice sounding urgent even to himself as he watched Lucius attempting to work his own carnal magic upon her. _Focus only on me, do not give in to his cheap tricks and false affections, Lucius will enjoy only your pain and suffering_ he continued sounding dejected and forlorn as he could for now do nothing but watch and wait. Swallowing hard again, Hermione gathered to her the courage that her house was known for and straightening her back stiffly she plastered a sickly sweet smile upon her face before turning to face Lucius, her free hand moving to rest atop his own, gently caressing the impossibly smooth and soft leather of his glove, the small gesture bringing a surprised look to his face before it melted away into a look of triumph.

"May I trouble you for something to wet my pallet Mister Malfoy?" she asked huskily, her eyes flashing like wildfire beneath the fine ring of her darkened lashes, the burning heat of her gaze causing Lucius' stomach to tighten suddenly with desire. A low and growling purr rumbled deep in his throat as he lifted a hand to caress the skin of her cheek, watching with immense pleasure as a faint blush flooded her tender flesh and her eyelashes fluttered against her florid flesh.

"Your wish is my command dear lady" he hissed through his mounting lust as he drew his fingers down the sweeping line of her neck, briefly fingering the fine black pearls that adorned her sumptuous looking throat. "I shall return swiftly" he continued before releasing her hand and sweeping down into a shallow bow, his eyes never leaving hers as they continued to flash and sparkle the color of honey.

"I await your return with baited breath Mister Malfoy" she whispered in silken tones, her lips full and teasing as they moved fluidly.

As soon as Lucius was lost to the crowd, beyond sight and hearing Hermione turned shakily back towards Severus, her typically smooth brow furrowed deeply with distress and anxiety. In a rush of swishing robes she crossed the small distance between them and fiercely clutched at the front of Severus' frock coat, her fingers clawing desperately at him until his smooth and warm hands covered her own, attempting to still her frantic movements as he drew her backwards with him into a secluded corner.

"Calm yourself Hermione" he whispered against her ear as she laid her cheek against his shoulder, her ragged and frantic breaths ruffling his hair and tickling the sensitive skin above his collar. Once her breaths had again become even and relaxed, her fingers no longer clawing at him but rather simply resting against his chest, he ran a hand softly over her bare shoulder and down her spine, pulling her closer to him until she was pressed tightly to him as a blazing line of heat along the length of his body. "You are quite the actress my dear" he purred into her ear, "that was a very _compelling_ performance you gave Lucius" he continued, his voice tinged with a hint of jealously and protectiveness. "I almost believed it myself" he went on, his face taking on a pinched expression as he gazed down at the top of her lowered head.

"Take me away from here, please…. Severus…" Hermione began as she looked up into his gleaming drowning pool eyes, her face conveying every ounce of nervousness and pleading that she possessed. That one single word was his undoing, the sound of his own name falling from her deliciously rounded lips was the end of his carefully controlled restrain, his will suddenly broken beneath her pleading gaze and imploring manner. Glancing around frantically Severus wound an arm around Hermione's waist, his eyes constantly scanning the surrounding crowd as he ushered her quickly towards the open doors that lead back out into the entryway.

"Come along, quickly" he urged as his heart began to pound like a jungle drum in his chest, his fine-tuned senses abuzz with threat and foreboding with each step they took closer to freedom.

"Leaving so soon?" a drawling voice asked at their back causing them both to spin around quickly, Hermione's full robes tangling around her legs causing her to stumble, gripping Severus all the tighter for support. Closing his arm ever tighter around her slender waist Severus pulled her to him defensively, his expression fading into the beginnings of his trademark sneer as he watched Lucius over the top of Hermione's wildly curling hair and replied flatly,

"Miss Granger is feeling ill, I believe I should take her back to Hogwarts." Lucius' features instantly took on a look of mild irritation while his eyes burned brightly with rage, before he once again regained control and schooled his expression to one of aloof calm.

"Hush now Severus, all our dear Miss Granger truly needs is a drink, isn't it my dear?" he stated as he presented to her a fine crystal flute containing a pale golden liquid that bubbled and fizzed softly. Warily Hermione glanced from Severus to Lucius, eyeing the fair haired man with suspicion, her manner full of distrust and apprehension as she shrank back against the solid comfort of the dark man behind her. "You distrust me my dear?" Lucius asked smoothly, his fine blonde brows arching upwards in mock offense as a gloved hand rose to his immaculately dressed chest. "And you Severus, will you not assure our young guest of my trustworthiness?" he continued smoothly while passing an appraising eye over the young woman before him who stood still and lovely as an angel dressed in yards upon yards of shimmering blue satin.

A short and sudden bark of laughter flowed over Severus' lips as he gave a subtle shake of his head while in an even voice he replied with mild amusement,

"You know as well as I Lucius, that there is not a single ounce of trustworthiness in your entire being." His response brought a rumbling and rich laugh from deep in Lucius' chest as he eyed the couple before him, for a moment the pair of men seeming to be engaged in a shadow of the camaraderie they once possessed in their youth. However, all too soon Severus' gaze grew dark and suspicious as his grip tightened protectively around Hermione's waist, the small action by no means lost beneath Lucius' perceptive gaze.

"Touché my friend" he purred in reply as he stepped closer to them, watching with pleasure as his once-upon-a-time most trusted and treasured friend cast a darkened gaze upon him, an unspoken threat shinning clearly in his eyes, while Hermione's liquid chocolate orbs nervously scanned the room. "Now, won't you both join me in the parlor, I have a matter I wish to discuss with you my friend, and we simply cannot allow the delectable Miss Granger out of our sight now can we?"

"Lucius…" Severus began warningly, that single word dripping with venom and hints of danger yet to come should Lucius push the matter.

"Severus…" he responded calmly and evenly as though there was no animosity flowing between them like an almost palpable entity.

"Truly Lucius, I do not believe it to be an appropriate time to discuss such _business_ before Miss Granger" Severus all but growled in a low whisper, his eyes narrowing into slits, gleaming like fine-cut obsidian in the flickering light from the chandelier.

"Ahh perhaps you are right my old friend, allow me to find our guest an appropriate _escort_" Lucius said in a voice dripping with sugary sweet poison, only his chillingly sharp gaze betraying the anger that boiled just beneath his cool and refined exterior. Before Severus could even begin to voice a protest Lucius had turned swiftly on his shinning heel and strode away, soon swallowed by the glittering crowd. _What in the name of Merlin is he up to now?_ Severus scowled to himself as he watched Lucius' retreating back, watching him intently until he was completely enveloped in the constantly moving and laughing crowd that filled the ballroom.

"Do not leave me Severus" was Hermione's heartbreaking plea as she turned imploring eyes upon him, her hands instinctively curling in the now quite rumpled front of his frock coat.

"Hush my dear" he said soothingly as he gently laid his hands over Hermione's, curling his lithe pale fingers around hers as he drew her hands away from his chest. "It shall not take long I promise you…" he began as he gazed down into her face, watching with a sudden surge of arousal as she once again began worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You promised!" she hissed despairingly as she sought to wrench her hands from his tender grasp, "you promised you would not leave me alone, please, you cannot do this, I cannot do this" she implored frantically, her eyes growing wild and desperate looking.

"Hermione…" he began in a even tone, filling his voice with as much tender comfort as he could muster as he tightened his grip upon her hands, drawing them closer to him, lifting them towards his lips where he planted several feather-soft kisses upon her knuckles. "I will return as soon as I can, I shall not let any harm come you, this I swear" he continued as he gazed deeply into her warm eyes, the expression of unrestrained panic he saw there causing his chest to tighten painfully.

"Severus…" she all but whimpered in response as she peered into his lowered face, the silky soft tendrils of his inky hair brushing against her hands as he continued planting soft kisses across her fingers, the soft touch of his skin planting a seed of calmness within her, though still her mind raged and bellowed a deluge of protests.

"How touching" Lucius drawled as he drew close to the quite unusual couple before him, his own lips veritably twitching as he fought to hold back the vicious sneer that was desperate to spread across his handsome yet stern features. "Do not worry Miss Granger, I shall not detain your dear Severus for long" he continued evenly as he watched the two of them freeze suddenly at his presence, Hermione's fingers poised just below Severus' parted lips, a great flood of heat rising to the delicious young woman's cheeks as the pair slowly and reluctantly parted like chastised children who had been caught in an indecent position by a patrolling teacher, the fact that one of them was indeed the most feared and despised of teachers only adding to his amusement. "And you also Severus, have no cause for fear, for I have indeed delivered upon my promise and found our charming guest a most suitable companion for the remainder of the evening. Come along Draconis, do not drag your feet so" he continued in his usual drawling and syrupy thick tone as he stepped to the side and extended his arm in a sweeping gesture, revealing the young man behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Oooh looky, another update :D So, I find it quite interesting how your own anger can inspire you to write a wonderfully vicious fight between two volatile characters. Therefore everyone, you are all forewarned that there is some harsh language in this chapter, not nessicarily too offense, but it definitely might shock the knickers off your granny, he he.

decadentserenity: Aww, I'm sorry my dear :( The length of my chapters does seem to fluctuate somewhat, and really it is not up to me how long they are, the characters seem to decide that all on their own, pesky things that they are. Though hopefully this one might be a bit more to your liking lengthwise, or at least I hope it will, I tend to loose track of how long they get. As for evil cliffies, there isn't really one this time, though there is sure to be more heart-stopping action in the next chapter, so there, I kinda made an evil cliffy :insert evil smirk: Yes Draconis Draco, I could have sworn that I read somewhere in the HP books that that was his full name, but perhaps it was actually a fan fic because it became apparent through the reviews I received that many other people shared your confusion. I guess I've read too many fan fics, sometimes I can't remember what is from the books and what is from the world of ficdom.

LittleMermaid325: No, no my dear, don't worry, I didn't take offense to it at all, I just wanted you to be sure that it was still an integral part of the story... alright, I admit it! It was really just for my own pleasure because I wanted to see them kiss again, tee hee. Well it ended up being 4 in 2 days, well kinda.. its after midnight here, but hey I haven't gone to bed yet so its still yesterday... erm yeah, that makes no sense does it?

fa11enange1: wow, 3am huh? I'm sorry to have kept you up so late, but if it is any consolation, I stayed up almost that late working on it for the past couple nights, thank god its the weekend :)

Severus-Fan: Hello my dear, long time no chat or whatever this constitutes as. I'm glad to see that you're still sticking with story despite my utterly evil long absence, and my penchant for equally evil cliffies. But you know as well as I that I simply can't resist them, I'm so cruel aren't I? Hmm... what kind of cookies? Severus shaped ones? Perhaps with little black gum-drops as buttons, though of course there would end up being more gum-drop than cookie in that case. Maybe chocolate sprinkles instead then?

Moniquee: Ah yes, the waiting is such delicious torture and definitely makes it all the more gratifying when we finally get what we want.

Jinxd n cursed: Well that is an on-going battle I have been partaking in since the beginnings of this story. It is not such an easy feat to keep them completely in character while at the same time getting them to do what I want, because seriously, if they were entirely in character this would not have happened in the first place. Severus would have told Albus to get stuffed and left in a huff to get pissed with his Death Eater buddies at the local pub.

We Are the Walrus: Minature Death Eaters, aren't they cute?

Applekissis: Oh yes, Draco... he he. You know, I was looking at pictures of Draco from the movies to get inspiration for his descriptions while writing this chapter, and I feel utterly scandalous that at the age of 23 I find Tom Felton to be absolutely delicious! Oh the shame of it all, though of course Alan Rickman and Jason Issacs will always take first place in my mind, mmm mmm. Sevvie and Lucius sandwich... ahem, okay moving on :blush:

Okay, well I think that was everybody unless of course someone submits a last minute review, in which case I'm sorry if I leave you out. Well kiddies, I think that I should call it a night now seeing as my knees are screaming bloody murder from sitting curled up in this chair all day and my coordination is starting to lag a little with sleepiness, so please forgive any errors. As I said, much more action and adventure to come next chapter when our delightful couple takes a little detour into the Forbidden Forest on their way back to the castle. Oh yes, and Happy New Year everyone! Here's to hoping that this one will be better than the last :) May winged Sevvies guide you to your rest... okay, I'm just getting silly now so I will say goodnight to everyone and quit while I'm ahead... Enjoy!

* * *

Fluidly the tall and lithe figure of Draco Malfoy stepped forward, the infamous Malfoy sneer planted firmly upon his long and slender face, his full upper lip drawn back to reveal a glimmer of pristine white teeth while his diamond eyes glinted brilliantly with malice beneath the sleek and graceful arch of a pale brow. Gone was the petulant and spoilt looking child that Hermione had first encountered seven years ago on the Hogwarts Express, in his stead now stood an elegant and refined looking young man, his appearance becoming more and more similar to that of his father as the years passed. No longer was his butter colored hair plastered slick to his skull, now it fell as straight and lustrously as that of his father, cascading freely down to his mid back, devoid of restrictive ribbons or accoutrements, relying entirely upon its shinning softness to draw the fingers of men and women alike. Though his features held the slender and more angular qualities reminiscent of his mother, his expression was undoubtedly a reproduction of his father's down to the almost unperceivable glimmer of malice that shone in his ice blue eyes. Sans the simple Hogwarts uniform, he appeared more as a young gentleman well versed in the ways of high society rather than the spoilt brat still half a year from graduation. As those chilling eyes settled upon Severus his sneer melted into a polite smile as he inclined his head in a bow and said in a cool and even voice that was how one would imagine Lucius' to have been in his youth,

"Professor, it is a pleasure to see you tonight. My father had expressed his concern that you might be unable to attend our little gathering." He watched with schooled discipline as Severus bowed his head in return, Draco's respected teacher and role-model as ever the reserved and stoic figure he had known since his birth. Purposely he let his eyes sweep over Hermione, pausing for the briefest of moments to admire the ravishing view of her décolletage that the impressive dress afforded before turning his attention elsewhere, donning a well-practiced expression of superior boredom, a smug smile clinging to the corners of his mouth as he perceived Hermione's irritated look from the corner of his eye. However, his moment of triumphant pleasure was soon crushed as his father spoke harshly,

"Draconis you forget your manners." Though innocent sounding enough, Lucius' voice was positively dripping with caustic venom, the ferocious threat lying just beneath the surface of his words. Feeling a flood of anger swell up inside him Draco turned slowly to face Hermione, first casting a petulant glance towards his father who simply gave him a warning glare in response, before he turned back to look at her directly, his cool gaze shooting daggers towards her as he ground out between his teeth,

"Granger." He could feel the pressure of his father's disapproving stare weighing upon him heavily but as he saw the look of victory that spread across her not unpleasing features working to only incite his anger all the more, he cared little for the irritation of his father and completely for the need to wipe the smug expression from her pretty face.

"Malfoy" she replied evenly with a considerable amount of forced sweetness, though the swell of glee she felt at his obvious discomfort easily masked the bitterness and fear that hung like a lead weight in her stomach.

With his ever present graceful fluidity Lucius glided past Hermione, his fingers snaking out to run cool leather clad fingers down her spine, sending a shudder rippling through her body and a trembling breath to rush over her lips in a harsh exhalation.

"There now Severus, are you satisfied that your dear little Miss Granger shall be in capable hands?" he drawled darkly as he paused to look Severus challengingly in the eye, his lips drawn up the shadow of a smile. Severus' prickling anger hung in the air like a bitter and metallic taste, choking and nauseating as he glowered at the man now standing beside him. Once in the not so distant past he had revered Lucius, he had looked up to him as he closest friend and confidant, as his dearest companion and guide through life, but now, when he looked at the fair haired man he saw only a bitter, twisted and callous ghost of the friend he had once possessed. No longer did Lucius inspire greatness and pride in him, no longer could he respect the man beside him, no more could he stomach the mere presence of him.

Casting a furtive glance between Hermione and Draco, Serverus perceived the animosity that rippled back and forth between them both. _Oh Merlin, there is going to be hell to pay if these two are left alone_ he thought with a faint hint of amusement at the thought of Hermione once again besting Draco as she had done so many times and in so many ways over the years. And then realization descended upon him with a suffocating clarity, Hermione was completely unarmed save for whatever diminutive physical strength she may possess or wandless magic she had managed to learn, and it was entirely his fault. Out of his own foolhardy stubbornness, his desire to teach the little know-it-all a lesson, he had successfully placed her in more danger than she could ever have done herself. _Severus you bloody fool!_ he growled to himself, _you have just sealed her fate because you wanted to make some ridiculous point, you wanted to prove that she was not as talented as everyone has been telling her for years, but you know the truth. She _is_ just as talented, just as smart and courageous as everyone else believes, but how can she possibly defend herself against a ruthless snake like Draco?_ Reaching out with the invisible searching tendrils of his mind, Severus gently caressed Hermione's thoughts, effortlessly slipping within the warm confines of her mind, listening to her roiling and dizzying thoughts. _Oh Merlin, oh Merlin_ she chanted again and again frantically, the thundering of her heart audible in her ears to both herself and Severus as he coiled around her thoughts. _Be brave Hermione, you can do this. You have faced the little ferret a hundred times in the past, he is not so tough without his cronies to stand by him, no here he is as weak and defenseless as ever. Of course, he has a wand and you don't, this is his territory, this is his home, he knows every nook and cranny of this place while you are a stranger here, a lamb amongst the lions. Merlin I'm doomed _she thought, her mind racing a thousand miles a minute as the panic that settled heavily upon her chest caused her heart to beat ever faster.

Feeling Hermione's resolve slipping further and further away Severus quickly sprang into action, brushing up against her troubled thoughts he tenderly caressed them as though his fingers could truly delve deep inside her and ease away her tension. _Hermione? Listen to me Hermione. You can do this, you have known for years that you are far greater than Draco and all of these Purebloods put together, now I just need you to be brave, just for a little while, and once we have left here you can cry and rage against me to your hearts content, but for now you must be brave. Be my ferocious little lioness, be that strong and powerful woman I know you to be, for me Hermione be the true Gryffindor that lies deep within you_ he spoke quickly to her, his voice full of urgency and pleading. _Stay strong my love and I shall return to you soon_ he finished passionately before smoothly withdrawing from her mind and turning to face Lucius head-on, his dark eyes gleaming with malice and barely restrained anger.

"Indeed, Miss Granger shall be fine, however I would worry for Draco's safety were I in your place" he replied with silken ease, the corners of his mouth lifting in a smug smile as he cast a brief glance in Hermione's direction and saw the fiery rebellion gleaming in her honeyed gaze, her own lips drawn into a secretive smile as she returned his gaze. _Be brave my love_ he thought once more before he nodded towards Draco who now stood scowling at him, the anger drifting from him in rippling waves, and then with his typical fluid grace turned on his heel and swept away after Lucius, leaving Hermione alone with Draco, though he was beginning to fear more for Draco's safety than hers.

As Severus and Lucius slipped into the quiet darkness of Lucius' office, Hermione stood feeling awkward and apprehensive in the entry way, purposely avoiding Draco's sizzling and angry gaze. Nervously wringing her hands before her, Hermione again and again repeated Severus' words in her mind _Stay strong my love and I shall return to you soon_, the liquid velvet sound of his voice, even in memory working to soothe her frayed nerves and rebuild her indestructible Gryffindor courage until it was coursing through her veins like wildfire, sweeping away all traces of hesitation that she had previously felt. Feeling her self-confidence washing through her in calming waves, Hermione raised her head defiantly, looking Draco directly in the eye as if challenging him to incite her anger. Of course, Draco being the ever obliging gentleman immediately rose to the occasion. All but gliding across the immaculately polished marble floor with the liquid grace of quicksilver, Draco sidled up to Hermione, staring down the long line of his slender nose at her, his gaze full of superior arrogance.

"Well, well, well…" he crooned in a weak reproduction of his father's silken drawl, "I have to admit that I am surprised to see _you_ here Mudblood" he continued, all but hissing in her ear as he leant close to her, using his advantage of greater height to peer lecherously down into her cleavage, feeling an instant and somewhat irritating physical reaction to the sight before him. "At least now I know why you always received better marks than me in potions, perhaps if I had been sucking his dick I would have gotten higher marks too" he sneered, watching with barely restrained triumph as a deep flush of anger flooded her cheeks. With her eyes flashing a fiery and bright red Hermione rounded on him swiftly, her voice barely more than a vicious whisper as she hissed in reply,

"No Malfoy, you were too busy sucking your father's cock weren't you?" Hermione watched with a faint glimmer of fear taking root in her heart as Draco's undeniably beautiful features twisted into a ferocious sneer, his typically full, almost pouting lips drawn pale and thin as they drew back to reveal his teeth, a low growl rumbling in his throat as he snarled at her. "Did I hit a little too close to home?" she purred with silky ease, her mind screaming at her to quit while she was ahead, though her mouth continued to run away with itself. "Or perhaps you prefer the company of your dimwitted goons? I bet they don't laugh at you when you can't get it up do they? Too scared that you will set your big mean Death Eater daddy on them? Or maybe they enjoy your pathetic fumbling attempts, enjoy laughing at you behind your back, the great and impressive Malfoy who can't even keep it up long enough to last your usual three abysmal thrusts. Am I right Draco?" she continued as she stepped ever closer to him until her breasts were almost brushing against the deep bottle green brocade of his robes.

"You filthy little whore…" he began in a growling hiss, his words forced out between clenched teeth while the muscles in his jaw jumped and twisted beneath his flawless skin. In a single step he closed the small distance between them, the length of his body pressed against hers, the voluminous skirt of her robes enveloping his long and lean legs, the whisper soft caress of the satin against his legs sending a thrilling buzz of arousal racing through his veins, hot on the heels of the blinding fury that was quickly enveloping what small amount of decorum he possessed. "I will teach you a valuable lesson you should have learnt long ago you worthless Mudblood bitch. You will see, I will soon have you screaming for me louder than you ever did for Severus, you will beg me for mercy and then you will beg me to never stop, won't you my little whore?" he hissed, spittle showering Hermione's face as he grasped her chin fiercely and lifted her chin up towards him.

"Are you sure you can keep it up long enough to even undress me Draco?" she replied evenly, her voice cool and emotionless as she stared up into his face, watching his winter storm colored eyes darken all the more as though a thunderstorm were gathering within his gaze.

"What need would I have to undress you when all I plan on doing is finding a much more pleasurable use for that insolent tongue of yours?" Draco purred, for an instant taking on the appearance of his father as memory clouded Hermione's gaze, whisked so quickly back into the frightful dream that her mind continued to sway for a moment or two as the face before her swam into focus. No longer was it the slender and pinched features of Draco Malfoy, now towering above her was the chiseled and angular face of Lucius Malfoy, his cool diamond eyes ten times more frightening that those of his son as he peered down into her panic stricken face.

"Indeed my dear Miss Granger, I shall find exquisite delight in discovering all the wonderful uses of that silver tongue" he said in a voice that was as rich as the darkest chocolate, though just as deadly as a bitter poison. A jarring shake of her shoulders brought Hermione crashing back into reality, her head swimming in a nauseating manner as she struggled to find her footing while Draco continued to shake her violently, his snarling lips barely inches from her own as he said with astounding vehemence,

"Are you paying attention to me you little cunt?" His fingers digging painfully into her bare shoulders, her skin already growing a deep red where his nails began to cut into her tender flesh, his iron grip so strong that she was sure he would crush her collar bone any moment. "How dare you ignore me!" he continued in the same vicious whisper that was more akin to the growl of an animal than human speech. "I will teach you your place" he hissed as he violently clutched her wrist and began dragging her towards the grand staircase, ignoring the few horrified and speculative whispers that floated around them.

In a desperate and somewhat frantic effort Hermione clutched the intricately carved banister, digging her heels into the plush and opulent carpet that covered the steps, her own teeth bared in a ferocious snarl that twisted her normally smooth and welcoming features into a mask of blinding hatred. In a rage Draco whirled around to face her, the sudden movement jarring Hermione's shoulder painfully, though at the moment, the pain only added fuel to the raging fire of her anger, her chest heaving, straining the fabric of her robes as she seethed before him.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" she exclaimed in a violent exhalation between her teeth as she glared up into his contorted face, his usually perfect hair falling wildly into his face, making him appear to be the raving lunatic that she perceived him to truly be.

"That was precisely my plan" he replied smugly as he leant down towards her, his ragged breaths raking across her face, surrounding her with the sickly sweet smell of alcohol, his blonde tresses sliding over her cheeks. Before she could fully comprehend what she was doing and begin to process the consequences of her actions Hermione found herself spitting directly into Draco's face from little more than several inches away. In the brief moment that he floundered in shock, she swiftly pulled her now aching wrist free of his grasp and turned to make a speedy retreat. However, years of playing Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team had only helped to hone and improve Draco's already snake-like reflexes. Faster than a rattlesnake striking his hand shot out and caught a great handful of Hermione's wild mane, pulling her to a painfully sudden halt, her strangled cry of pain ringing out in the large room, drawing several gasps from the small crowd that had begun to gather, though as was expected from a gathering of Death Eaters and Voldemorte supports not even one of them made a move to stop the obviously unfair fight, rather each and every one of them continued to look on with baited breath, eager for the sight of blood.

As Draco's free hand rose to lay a vicious strike to Hermione's face a thundering shout rang out in the silence, seeming to cause the walls to tremble beneath the wrath contained in one single word,

"Draconis!" Slowly prying open her eyes Hermione watched in surprise as Draco's hand that had been quickly descending upon her suddenly dropped to his side, the other just as swiftly disentangling itself from her hair, of course not without giving it an entirely unnecessary tug first, several strands of her hair still curled around the fingers that now hung harmlessly at his side. Following his terrified gaze, her eyes settled upon the sight of a veritably seething Lucius Malfoy standing at the foot of the grand staircase, his usually pale and flawless face now as red as the hair of any Weasley, while his hands curled into dangerous fists at his sides. Beside him stood an equally furious and glowering Severus, his coal black eyes glittering with a hint of madness as he pinned a now thoroughly petrified Draco to the spot. Taking his moment of distraction as some kind of mysterious blessing, Hermione began to slowly inch away from Draco, her steps growing swifter as she drew ever closer to the foot of the stairs. Quickly skirting around Lucius who upon closer inspection was actually trembling with his barely controlled rage she immediately flung herself into Severus' waiting arms, her face buried in the crook of his shoulder, his subtle spicy scent working quickly to soothe her frantically beating heart.

"Take me home Severus, please take me away from here" she breathed against his chest as his arms wound defensively around her, one hand curled in the soft mass of her hair while the other tenderly trailed up and down her spine. With a quickly uttered command the house-elf that had taken their cloaks earlier reappeared with a softly resounding _pop_. After draping Hermione's cloak about her shaking shoulders he donned his own with great speed and was already halfway towards the great oak doors when Lucius accosted them.

"Severus…" he began in a furtive whisper, his own immaculate hair falling into his wild looking eyes while his cheeks still bore the heated flush of fury. Rounding on Lucius with blinding speed and ferociousness Severus hissed in reply,

"You can be sure Lucius that news of this will not end here, I will personally make sure that our Lord hears of this little slip up. I doubt that he will react kindly to such news." Instantly Lucius' face blanched, turning whiter than even Severus' own sallow flesh, his lips moving wordlessly as he fought to muster some kind of response. Before he could find the ability to think, Severus quickly whisked Hermione out of the doors and into the cool night air beyond, leaving Lucius staring and terrified behind him unable to do little more that watch their retreating backs. Drawing Hermione almost painfully tight to his chest he rested his chin upon the nest of her hair, his voice low and tender as he whispered,

"Hush now my love. You are safe, I am here." And with an echoing _pop_ they disappeared from sight.


End file.
